Worth It
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: I hated Pedro for marrying the love of his life's sister; I vowed never to be him. Now here I am, turning into him just so I can stay near my soulmate.I can't have my secret love, not until I am worth it. Watch me become worth it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~THIS HAS BEEN BETAED BY **_JASPERBELLS_**~~~~~

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Twilight, if I did Alec, Jasper and Jacob would be mine, while Emmett is my big brother! And Aro, Caius and Marcus would be my uncles/daddys! I mean who doesn't want the Kings of the Vampire World love you like your close family?

**SUMMERY**: I hated Pedro for marrying the love of his life's sister; I vowed never to be him. Now here I am, turning into him just so I can stay near the love of my life. My secret love; but I can't have him, not until I am worth it, not until I am his equal, someone he can be proud of calling mate. JasperxBella

**WARNING**: Language, lots of angst, forbidden love, maybe OOC, depending on your view. JasperxBella is the final pairing and POV switching...maybe or just 3rd person next chapter. not sure. _**I MADE REFERENCES! LOOK TO THE END FOR EXPLANATIONS!**_ Some I didn't add because they are obvious like Greek Mythology, Ares, God of War.

**Moon says:** Hey guys! Sorry, I've been addicted to JxB fanfiction and wanted to write my own! Here we go!

**Words**: 9, 934

**Pages**: 22

ENJOY!

**Worth It**

**Chapter 1**

One would think after I told them about my screwed up love life, that I was a slut or something similar. Is it really that wrong for you to be in love with your boyfriend's brother and your best friend's mate?

I had a forbidden love, and I was sure no one knew of it. Well…maybe the object of my love, but that is only because he could sense my emotions. It didn't take a genius to figure it out with all the slip ups I had. And that man was a fucking genius.

And a God of War…no religious intent of course; see I believed in God and heaven, and so for me there was an only one God. When I called my secret love that, it wasn't saying that he was Ares (though that was a nickname I had for him). I didn't think he had powers like that or I should worship him, none of that, I was a one God woman. The title was useless, like a CEO's title.

I'm probably not making sense. Let me go back to the beginning then: when I first entered the cafeteria on my first day of school at Forks High School. Everyone thought it was Edward that I was mesmerized by, oh how wrong they were.

It was the blonde, the honey blonde that was sitting by the pixie girl that caught and never gave my attention back. I should have known, but I only figured it out later. It was love at first sight, something that I never believed in. Or really it was attraction by first sight, seeing as I didn't fall in love with him until later in that hotel room.

Everything about him drew me in; his eyes, his hair, his body, everything. None of the others appealed to me, maybe the bronze one, but the blonde seem to make their beauty and presence disappear.

What I learned next broke my heart slightly, and when he looked at me, it changed everything. I somehow knew he knew. The look in his eyes told me that he knew of my sadness; but I knew that he didn't know what caused it.

Jasper Hale, his first name fit him, but his last name? It didn't and later I realized how right I was. Whitlock fit so much more; it was like a snug pair of jeans….something he always wore and something that could turn me on if I wasn't watching myself.

I had thought I was always careful, that I had hidden my attraction to him, and later my love. But every now and then I would catch a look from him that would make me unsure that I was the only one who knew. Thank God that Edward couldn't read my mind. After I had learned that my thoughts reflected my emotions, I didn't need that gift anymore. I blocked my thoughts, and thus my feelings of the blonde God of War.

Sometimes I couldn't take it; sometimes I just wish I could have him. Those times I hated Alice and Edward with a passion that I seldom had. At first it was a struggle to keep my emotions in check, but once I learned of his gift, I had relentlessly pushed myself into making sure that I could control myself.

Jasper was amazing, he was sweet, kind, and I knew he cared for me. That last hurt so much. Those chess games we had were the closest to heaven as I could get, every moment we had was. It made me mad whenever Edward would start off on his lack of control. How dare he? In those moments I hated Edward, not only because he insulted Jasper, but because his words hurt my secret love emotionally.

I had only asked to stay with Jasper once, and because of what happened I never asked again. Edward was very adamant against it, and I saw the look on my blonde's face and I grew so angry. I should have thought about what it would do to Jasper, since he could feel my emotions, but I didn't.

"Edward I am so fucking sick of you acting like you're so freaking superior. Did you ever wonder exactly why Jasper has bloodlust problems? He lives with six freaking vampires who experience it!" I said in a low cold voice that a few of my vampire coven flinched; at this my voice went even lower. "And add to that, his own, even the most controlled vampire couldn't handle it. How many times has he slipped up? How many times has he tried to attack me? Edward, Jasper is family; he loves me just as much as everyone else. He wouldn't attack me no more than Rosalie…."

I stopped as I realized who I just compared him to. "Maybe not Rosalie, since she hates me, so let's compare Emmett. Emmett is a big fluffy teddy bear. He wouldn't hurt me, and Jasper wouldn't either." My face went close to his and I hissed my next words at him. "Next time you judge Jasper, try to think about what he is _feeling_ first."

It wasn't until I stormed out of the house and into my car, did I realize how angry I was. If I was a vampire, I would have torn my car door off without a second glance. Once in the truck, I just sat there while I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I had kept inside all of the shit I had put up with Edward buried inside of me and him going off on Jasper just made me snap. All _my_ control was gone…horror consumed me. Did Jasper feel love coming from me when I spoke of him? If he did…everything was undone.

I was going to have to stop seeing them. I had known the consequences of my actions when I decided to be with Edward. I was settling and I knew it. Dad had always told me when we were shoe shopping that you don't settle. And here I was doing it; I wanted Jasper but I couldn't have him, so I went with the next best thing. And I was suffering so much for it. I tried to hide it so well, but now Jasper no doubt knew.

This reminded me of the Rosaura, Pedro, and Tita love triangle. I was Pedro, Edward was Rosaura and Tita was Jasper. In a way it could be reversed, with me being Tita, and Pedro being Jasper. I wanted Jasper just like Tita wanted Pedro, but she couldn't have him. But I was Pedro in a way, settling just to be near the love of my life by marrying someone else; a sibling of my love. I prayed I wouldn't ever go that far. (1)

But people do crazy things when they are in love, right Meg and Hercules? (2)

Love….such a small thing that could destroy everything. If the Cullen Coven knew I was in love with Jasper and not Edward, then that knowledge could and would tear the whole family apart. A part of me didn't care that it would destroy Alice or Edward; but if I hurt those two I would hurt Esme. In the end, the part that won was the one that didn't want to hurt any of them.

When I cranked up the car and started to drive away, I realized that I was crying. You can't drive while you're crying. I got maybe fifty feet before someone was moving me over into the passenger seat.

My mind didn't register what was happening until I stopped crying; and I didn't stop until what felt like hours. I was in someone's cold arms, my face buried in their chest. A hand was rubbing circles on my back and a voice, a male, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

I knew that voice, it was my secret love's voice, and he was whispering things in my ear, things I had craved to hear. But I knew this wasn't real, the only reason he wanted me to calm down was because it was hurting him.

My emotions were crippling him; I was being a burden to him.

I forced myself to be calm; I took deep breathes, and made myself stop crying. With my secret, I had to be able to change emotions, thoughts, and actions in a blink of an eye. The only problem now, was that he was _holding_ me.

It took a few minutes longer than I wanted, but I finally got myself under control, my mind and emotions were blank and I pulled away from his arms. I slid away from him, and stared out the window.

I heard a noise that I couldn't identify, though if I had to take a guess it was like one of those cries I let loose when I let myself feel the loss and sorrow of not having him. But he wouldn't be feeling that, he had Alice. That meant I was projecting, damn, I forced myself to become even more emotionless. I felt nothing. And for once, it didn't feel like a relief.

"Bella…" he whispered, how I shivered when he said my name. It was a mix between a plea and something else. "Don't close yourself off from me…"

I turned to look at him now. My eyes seem to make him sad, so I put up a hand to stop him from thinking, feeling, and talking. I knew that if I let myself feel, then I would have wanted to hurt myself for making him feel bad about what had happened. No doubt he thought I was crying because I had just told off Edward, and missed him, that I regretted doing it. He probably thought that he was it, that it was his fault for me feeling so broken.

Idiot, I did this to myself. I would be the cause of my own death; and in the end I was. But then I knew I should have stopped feeling for Jasper before it got serious, but I couldn't stop. And now I was facing the consequences.

"I'm closing myself off because I'm hurting you." I told him, as I turned to look out the window, we were in my driveway. "My emotions were all over the place, that must have hurt, and for that I'm sorry." I looked back at him again.

He stared at me with those beautiful black eyes; it seemed that my emotional feast affected him like I thought it would. Then something changed; a flicker of something that made my heart beat faster. I didn't realize what it was, but something inside of me did.

My blond fallen angel chuckled. "You have no self preservation at all. You know how I am, yet you defend me, go off on Edward so bad that it hurts you, and now you're still trying to…" he paused, as if he was trying to find a word to describe what I was doing.

I laughed, it startled him. "There is no word Jasper, you're not going to find one. It's too complicated. Thank you for what you did," I said as I waved my hand between us. He knew that I just thanked him for coming after me and helping me calm down.

"You're welcome, princess." Jasper said with a smirk on his lips. My eyes narrowed, he knew I hated that word, and knew I hated what it meant. He knew more than anyone that I hated when his family pampered me like I was some pet. And he teased me for it, though I knew he didn't approve of what they were doing. My cowboy and Rosalie were the only ones who treated me like I should be treated, normal.

That just made me care for him even more, that he could tell that I hated it, yet Edward, who was supposed to love me more than anything, couldn't.

I opened the truck door and got out, but before I closed it, I stopped.

Another pang of sadness; I wished so much that he was the one I could openly say I love you to. I covered it up quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Little one?" he asked softly, as he looked at me with eyes full of worry and concern. That just hurt more, but I stopped the pain from hitting me. It could after when he wasn't close by. I had my own pain mix that I hated and loved. It was so unique; it was everything I felt about the situation with Jasper. My guilt, happiness, sorrow, love, sadness, everything and anything one could feel was in there.

I needed something, anything to distract him from what he felt. I didn't need his questions. Then it hit me, my birthday was tomorrow. That was why they were hunting today.

Alice…another pang of my pain mix, it must have reached my eyes because his hand reached toward me.

"So, tell me, what is Alice doing tomorrow?"

He stopped his hand, and a look flashed in his eyes, one that I knew all too well. It's the same one that I saw when I looked in the mirror when I thought of Edward, but why did he have when I mentioned Alice?

Jasper could hide just as well as I could, even better. "She's actually planning a party."

I groaned and he chuckled at my distress, I let that through. "That is so going to be a disaster; watch me doing something stupid," then I muttered low enough I wasn't sure he could hear me, "and they leave."

He had the grace to not look like he heard it, but maybe he didn't. Good, I hoped it was the latter.

How like Alice I was in that moment, predicting what was to come; if I had known I wouldn't have gone, I wouldn't have did something to hurt my love or make him leave. I had no idea how much I loved him until he left.

I loved Jasper and by the time I realized that little fact, it was too late. I was already in too deep with Edward. Not that it stopped me from wanting Jasper, from loving him like I should have loved and wanted Edward.

But how could I have loved Edward or wanted him when Jasper was right in front of me? There were two people I knew I could never live without: the two guys that held some part of my soul.

My thoughts are so jumbled, I can't really place them. One time it's me seeing Jasper for the first time, or maybe those chess matches that I always lost, or when I realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend's mate and my boyfriend's brother.

We were in that hotel room, Alice, Jasper, and I. Alice was off getting me something, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me and telling me I was worth it. I wanted to laugh at him, tell him that he didn't know my secret, why all this was ripping me apart. I wanted him, not Edward, who was getting chased by James trying to save my life.

After another dose of my emotions, that I couldn't control. He seeped honestly inside me and told me again, that I was worth it. The look in his eyes was enough to convince me of the truth of his emotions.

I knew my eyes widened, I was very surprised that he said something like this to me. The man, no vampire, I loved, told me I was worth risking his immortal life over; that if it came to it he would die for me. Acceptance, he accepted me, and he cared for me most of all.

After all these months of wanting him, but thinking that I could never have him, that pain disappeared and I was happy. In that moment my mind connected the thoughts that revolved around Jasper. The feelings that had been developed and refined helped me realize just what was the center and strongest emotion I felt for him.

Love.

I was screwed, I knew it. I was too far in either way and I wasn't sure I wanted to get out. On one hand, I wanted just to grab Jasper and run off with him, but the other part, the one that was attached dutifully to Edward, made me stop and think and guilt rose in my chest again.

Jasper didn't understand what was happening. One second I was happy, and then I had become depressed and buried under all these negative emotions. Jasper took my hand and calm, acceptance and affection was sent from him to me. The happiness I felt before thinking of my two dilemmas came back. A sliver of hope also rose in my heart, my mind thought that maybe he did feel what I felt.

Alice came back in the room and that small sliver of hope died just as quick as it had come. The happiness died as well and I just turned over and tried to sleep, but it didn't work.

It was then that I knew I would never be with the soul that I loved and it hurt like I was being tortured in Hell...though I've never been there of course, and I'm not going there. It was what I imagined Hell to feel like.

Alice…Edward…all the guilt and sorrow tried to consume me when I thought of them. How I was betraying them by loving Jasper; but I couldn't help it. I was always told that you couldn't help who you fell in love with. But you could help who you strung along.

When we were in the airport I knew I needed to get away; I had to meet James, but then there was Alice and her damn gift! I had to get around it…how to escape and get lost in an airport?

Get lost…I got lost when I came with Renee one time. The bathrooms are doubled sided…Jasper.

Quickly I got him to agree to go with me, making up some story I don't remember. When we passed the bathroom, my plan went into action. Just as I was about to go in, I began to comprehend that this was the last time I was going to see him. Should I tell him I loved him? Or should I kiss him, something I had wanted to do for so long?

In the end my hesitation brought me to his attention.

"Bella?"

I turned around and faced him; my eyes sad, but determined. He didn't know what to make of me, I didn't have him a chance to try and figure out either. If anyone could deduce what I was going to do, it was Jasper. The blonde always seem to read me so well.

I stepped toward him, hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for everything."

He slowly hugged me back, "You're welcome." I knew he thought about the hotel room scene and the calm he was pushing toward me.

Before I pulled back, I told him softly, "You're more than worth it Jasper."

Then I turned around quickly and went into the bathroom where he couldn't follow. I had no time to see what my words did to him, I ran with everything I had. I had little time before Alice saw me and my plan.

I heard him cry my name as he came into the studio, seconds behind him was Edward and maybe the others. When I asked later who had killed James, Alice told me that Jasper and Edward were the fastest and got there first. Edward went to me and Jasper killed James.

So many things had happened since then that had me loving Jasper even more, little things that he did here and there. Sometimes he was a big brother, other a best friend, and sometimes I had a ghostly feeling that for a few minutes when we were together, it was like Edward and I, like lovers.

But it never lasted long. I told Jasper many things between the time we got back to Forks and the night before the wedding; he had become my best friend, other than Jacob of course. Jacob had always been the brother I never had, the one that you felt soul deep with, maybe a twin. That kid could read me like there was no tomorrow, even with my mask, very few could get hints as to what I was feeling. Him and Jasper….what was it about them that let them see past it? Was it my love for them? My absolute trust of them?

That trust with Jasper didn't extend into the whole situation of my love with him.

Jacob took me out of my depression like any brother would. We ended up fighting; he pinned me down and demanded I tell them everything. He confronted me about my situation with Edward, I told him I didn't love him, I told him it was Jasper, not Edward that broke me.

After I told him everything, it started my integration into the pack. It took me a few months; and after we told Billy what happened, Jacob's change came quickly. Jacob protected me against the pack, and even though he hated being Alpha, he did it for me, and the rest of my La Push family loved him for it. Especially the girls; they didn't want to be alone, they needed all the female wolf girls they could get, even one that was a once vampire girl show. Because of the pack's ability to read each other's mind, they knew my situation; it finally felt damn good not to hide anything. Finally someone knew the secret that had been tearing me apart inside.

They didn't judge me, Leah actually became like a close sister. Our situations were similar; we couldn't be with the man we loved, because someone else had him. There were different circumstances of course, but it was close enough for us. Seth was that little brother that annoys you, but loves you more than anything. The rest of the pack became my big brothers, ones that loved me just like their own flesh and blood.

When Victoria came back, I spent so much time in La Push, I was thinking about moving there, but it wasn't until after Laurent attacked and Harry died, that I convinced my dad to move. Sue knew what happened and took us in. We sold the house, moved to La Push, and a few months later, Sue and dad married.

Greif drives you to do many things. Guilt does a heck of a lot too.

Something had happened and Jacob couldn't take me cliff diving like he promised, Leah and Embry were coming instead, but I didn't wait for them. I guess my scream made them all come running, those nearby to hear it.

I didn't even look at the weather, something deep inside wanted me to jump, and that was what I did. I didn't even care what or who it was that told me to, I just did it.

Drowning…I was so scared, the waves were hitting me so hard. I fought, but when my head hit the cliff under the water; I lost the will. My mind flashed to Jasper, how I would always be unhappy because deep down I knew I couldn't live without him. I finally acknowledged something that I had been refusing to even think about. It was all over, I was never going to see them again, and Jasper was permanently gone. My love would never be with me again, I would never tell him my feelings. A part of me wanted to die and regret coursed unyielding within me.

Before it could consume me, something jerked me and soon I was above water, getting hit in the chest. Want to say ow?

Jacob had saved me yet again. Leah had my head in her lap and Embry was on my other side in the sand.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Jacob desperately asked me. "Come on baby, say something."

I replied with a single soft, horse ow.

Jacob laughed, pulled me from Leah's lap and hugged me until I was pulled away from him before he crushed me. Then Leah, who saved me from him, crushed me too; Embry ended up grabbing me and running off with my body.

"EMBRY! BRING HER BACK HERE!"

"NO!" Embry cried in a villain's voice. "I'M KIDNAPPING HER BEFORE YOU TWO KILL HER! THAT'S MY JOB!" then he inserted his evil villain laugh.

I laughed and he smirked down at me as we ran to Sue's house, which was now mine. I got chewed out about not paying attention and being stupid, (once again, nothing new there) then they loved me again.

I did sneak out a few hours after my nap and go into town. I had to pass by my old house before I got into town and what I saw caught me unaware.

The Cullens were back. I refused to let hope flurry back into my chest at the thought that Jasper wanted me and was coming to save me from dying of heartbreak. Or something similar. I reined in my emotions and set my mask back in place, the one that I had made even stronger since they left me.

It turned out to be Alice. She came out when she heard my truck stop and was amazed that I was alive.

My eyes narrowed at her as she told me of her vision. Edward was a fucking liar. That's just what he needed; me adding more shit to the 'No Edward' list.

"Bella? Explain!" Alice demanded as she came closer, but stopped when she smelt something horrible. "What is that Go—" she stopped when she remembered I didn't like her saying God unless she believed in him, well really, I didn't like cursing or using his name in vain if I could help it. "What is that really awful smell? Wet dog?"

I didn't respond, instead I pulled out my cell phone and called Jake.

"Bells? Where are you, you were at the house….where did Embry take you?" Jacob asked breathlessly, and I heard Leah in the background wanting to talk to me. The idiots were fighting over the phone.

I shook my head at them. "You two are such children."

"Ah, but you love us so much!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jake this is serious, pack serious."

Jacob went into Alpha mode. "Do you sense _them_?"

For some reason I had this weird sense, like my vampy sense would tingle and I knew a leech was nearby. I guess my guard was down, I didn't sense Alice.

"No, but I'm looking at one right now." I informed him calmly and he waited; he knew me and if I wasn't reacting then it wasn't serious. "Before you ask, it's Alice and Alice only."

She nodded like I was asking her by telling Jacob. Idiot, I knew there weren't any around now that I was focusing.

"What does the leech want?"

"Wanting to know why on earth I'm alive." I replied casually. "She saw me jumping off a cliff and drowning."

"We pulled you out," Jacob responded quickly.

"I know Jake, which only means she can't see you." A smirk played on my lips, "oh that changes things now."

Jake knew that one of my biggest obstacles was Alice and her visions, but if I could make her blind, then I could do something about my Jasper problem. He didn't say anything, none of the pack liked what I loved, but they couldn't say anything considering they were shape shifters and I was one of them, and they loved me of course!

Before either of us could answer the phone in the house rang.

"Why is that phone ringing? Didn't you disconnect the line?" Jacob questioned as I went inside the house. "Oh shit, don't tell me…please don't let it be true." My pack brother whimpered as I picked up the phone.

"Quil's grandma is dead? How could old Bella be dead?"

"Who's dead?" Alice called out confused as she got closer to me. "Bella's dead?"

I put my ear to the house phone and answered it, but the line was dead. I hung up and shrugged and made a note to cut the service off later.

"Jacob, how's Quil doing?" I asked him, my voice went soft.

Neither of us knew old Bella much, but we loved her like she was our grandmother.

Jacob sighed and sadness swept through his voice. "Quil's no doubt taking it hard."

I groaned. "He'll change soon, you know that. When you're grieving you most commonly lash out in anger."

We had all wanted to spare him this, but now that Alice was back, even for a short time, he was going to change. Damn it!

"Change? Bella what is going on? Tell me now," Alice ordered before her phone went off.

"Rose…you what? Why the hell did you do that?" Alice's angry voice trailed off and I saw the look in her eyes, she was having a vision.

"Oh God," she moaned, forgetting I was there. "Damn Edward! Damn Rose!"

I growled, I was getting annoyed with her cryptic-ness, I wanted to know what was going on.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her; the phone was forgotten on the counter. "Alice, what is going on?"

"Edward is going to the Volturi to kill himself because he thinks you're dead. Rose told him of my vision; no doubt he just called and heard me say Bella's dead."

I heard Jacob laugh and that shook me out of my shock. I grab the phone quickly and walked out of the house. Hoping it was out of her range; probably would be since she wasn't exactly 'here' in the first place.

"Funny?"

"Yeah it's damn funny, considering how the situation really is. But I won't say anything, what are you going to do? No doubt that bloodsucker next to you wants you to go save Eddie boy." He snorted at the end.

It was my fault we were in this mess; my fault that Edward was that deep in love with me that he wanted to kill himself over my death. Considering he left me…he must have lied to me. Why, to protect me? That fool, all he ever did was label me as a fragile damsel in distress.

"It's my fault and you know it Jake," I whispered. "I have to fix it."

Jacob was quite for a few seconds. "You know once you go and save him, everything will be more complicated and you most likely will fall back into that role that you hated. But I won't stop you Bells; I won't be like him. You're your own person and can make your own decisions, but be damn sure of this: you better come back to us. If you don't I will follow you and rip those motherfuckers apart."

I laughed, we both knew that if he came he would die and I couldn't let that happened. I couldn't live without my sun and he knew it, but he also knew he couldn't live without his moon, and I knew that.

Jacob was right, everything did become more complicated. I saved the bastard and fell right back in that role. It took everything I had not to react or let my emotions slip when I saw Jasper again; something must have slipped because his eyes widened as he looked at me. I tore my eyes from him and went to the other car, the one that didn't have him in it. This time I would stay away from him. But I couldn't; I just dug that hole deeper. The first time we were alone—something that almost never happened because of my last birthday—he brought up the event.

My…Jasper wanted to know why I wasn't disgusted or angry with him, let alone hate him. I gave him a weird look.

"Jasper, here I thought you were smart. You're a vampire, who is fighting your natural urges, it would be the same if I loved meat and went and only ate veggies. Or I stopped eating and just drank things." I sighed, knowing that he was guilty and it hurt more than it should. I tried to stop loving him, but it never worked.

"I don't hate you, I can never hate you," I replied with something running in my voice that I couldn't identify, even if I tried to.

"Why did you look at me with so much understanding, kindness, and…love after I was going to kill you?" Jasper questioned me softly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

I couldn't look at him, even though I felt his eyes on me. I closed my eyes, trying to center myself and rein my emotions under that mask once again.

"Jasper," I said his name at last. "I was told that you didn't start as a veggie eater, but a human blood drinker. Changing took so much courage, strength and…determination. Not to mention it wasn't your entire fault that you attacked me."

Jasper blinked and I could see his mind going back to when I told Edward off for him. My blonde vampire seemed to understand now.

"Aro said I'm Edward's Singer," I paused and waited for him to nod, saying he understood, when he did I went on. "He has good control, but with my blood right there in front of him, it probably took everything he had to not kill me. Add to that, five other's bloodlust, including your own…Jasper," I said and I fully turned to him and put my hand on his arm. It felt so good and I almost did something I shouldn't have.

"You have the best control out of all them." I told him and he looked shocked. "You didn't attack me after you killed James and I was covered in blood, and Edward was drinking it, no doubt his bloodlust was beyond the normal level." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You never even are remotely close to attacking me when were together, like now. I bet if I cut my finger now, you wouldn't attack me."

Jasper just sat there, his eyes on me, just marveled at me. I could guess what he was feeling.

His hand cupped my chin and I pressed myself into it before I realized what was happening or what I was doing. Our eyes connected and for a split second I thought I saw love in there, and then it was replaced by something close to gratefulness and something I still couldn't identify.

"You're the only one who doesn't blame me, darlin'," Jasper said, his accent coming out, oh how I loved it, oh how it turned me on.

"And I never will," I promised.

We both could see the underlying subject in this conversation. The family didn't trust him, and yet I did: the one who he tried to kill.

"How can you be so amazing, so forgiving, so full of love, and so pure?" Jasper muttered so quietly that I wasn't sure he said it. His thumb went to caress my face and I almost moaned.

I left before I destroyed everything.

Over a year had passed, and I grew more and more in love with Jasper, and more and more ready to kill Edward. I started spending less time with him and he knew it. Somehow I grew a little closer to Rosalie—don't ask me how that happened. Emmett did anything and everything I asked him to. I told him to hit Edward a few times because he annoyed me and he did! Emmett is my big teddy bear!

I spent my time with either Emmett and Rosalie or Jasper; oh and my La Push Pack of course. They thought that Edward was going to keep me away from them, and he almost did, but I went behind his back more than once. Course he found it very hard to keep me from there since I _lived_ in La Push! When he went to drive me home after that first night—I spent the night at their house—he brought me back to my old house. He thought if he took me here I couldn't go to La Push on the way home.

I gave him a weird look when he asked if I was getting out of the car.

"You do know I don't live here, right?"

He looked shocked and I loved it. I sighed, he really wasn't going to let me go to the Res after he found out I lived there; the bastard would demand I live with him. I took out my phone and called my sister.

"Hey sis, come pick me up, code uno—Eddie." I hung up the phone quickly. I didn't have to tell her where, she could find me with that nose of hers.

Edward gave me a very confused look. "What the hell Bella? I don't understand…what's this code?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car and started walking away. "It's not something you need to worry about." And it wasn't, if he knew what they were then he could do something about them.

Code one was where the vamps wouldn't let me go. I wasn't in danger or anything. After I said code one, I said who it was, so they knew how to deal with it.

Code two was, I'm hurt come get me. If it was a leech I would tell them with some weird name we called them.

Code three was I'm dying and there really wasn't much to go with that, besides what was killing me.

Code four was bloodsucker on the loose.

Leah found me in no time in wolf form; I had walked for about five minutes ignoring the asshole that was following me. He got all defensive of course; but stopped when he got a phone call.

"Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?"

I took this moment to jump on Leah and we ran. Edward was really distracted between Alice and me running away that he didn't know what to do at first. By the time he caught up with us we were close to the border.

"Let her go dog!" Edward growled, but didn't attack. I was on Leah's back, so he didn't.

"Edward, go away! I'm going home, so you go home too." I called to him as I smiled and acted like a child on a roller coaster. When we could see the border the other wolves were waiting, Embry was in human form and was laughing at me as he heard the sounds I was making. When we got close enough, Leah shifted and threw me to him; then shifted again and ran across the border.

I laughed and squealed in excitement.

"Bella, you are such a child." Embry said as he hugged me to him. Then he started walking off with his back toward Edward, I turned around and waved goodbye, he was furious.

"Bella, come back!" Dickward yelled at me which stopped Embry in his tracks.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Embry let me down; he knew what would happen when I got angry; no one wanted to be on the receiving end. I was sometimes as bad as a wolf. They blamed it on the Quileute blood in me (my great grandmother was Jacob's great grandfather's cousin).

"Edward," I forced out of my mouth, it was almost a growl like my pack, and they looked impressed.

"Yes, love?" Edward said, completely oblivious to my anger.

"Edward, don't push her." A deep tenor voice said from the woods to the bronze haired leech's left.

My body stiffened and my pack sensed it and made growls at the intruder until he came out. It was Jasper.

"Can't you tell you're pushing her over the edge?" Jasper commented as he stood by his brother's side.

I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm myself; Embry was behind me with a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Edward you can't stop me from coming here."

"You can't Bella! They are dangerous, and I can't protect you if you get them angry. One uncontrolled moment and you're dead love. I can't live without you." Edward begged.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; he was so stupid and annoying. How could I put up with this for so long? I could protect myself.

Jasper seemed to pick up on my emotions and raised an eyebrow at me. I shoved them behind my mask, my shield.

"I live here Edward; as I have since you _left_ me."

The vampire winced and promised to never leave me again; then telling me I could live with him.

I laughed. "Charlie is never going to let that happen, and you know it."

"Alice can talk with him," Edward tried. "He loves Alice.

My eyes hardened at her name, and only one vampire noticed. "He won't let me live with vampires Edward."

It sunk in then, "You told him?" Edward whispered.

I shrugged. "Kind of hard not to know about them when you live with a couple of Wolves and a few leech's decide to hunt your daughter."

My eyes focused on him. "Don't make me choose Edward, because I will choose them. They are my family."

"And I'm your soul mate."

I held my breath; praying that the wolves wouldn't think about Jasper or anything Jacob shared with their connection. Even if Edward was annoying at times, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Edward," I said, making him focus back on me. "I will see you at school tomorrow, I've had a hard past couple of days and I need sleep." I gave him a light smile and he nodded, completely convinced by my act and he left.

Jasper left a few seconds later, but before looking at me with a thankful look on his face. I knew he figured something out, damn smart vamp, but I couldn't do anything about it then. I leaned back into Embry and he swung me around and jogged back to the house before it rained.

The last conversation I had with Jasper was a night before the Wedding. Jacob was right, no matter how much I didn't love Edward, I fell back into that role of the fragile, pitiful, weak Bella. And now I was making the biggest mistake of my life: marrying someone I didn't love, just to be near the one I did love. Damn it! I was turning into Pedro….

I went outside—Emmett and Carlisle took Edward away for something, something I didn't care about at all, the girls were doing last minute details on the event—and went more than fifty feet away from the house and sat under a tree. A few minutes past, before I got up and climbed the tree.

I was startled to find Jasper looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. He seemed to do that a lot when I was around.

"Didn't know you were up here," I told him as he helped me sit next to him.

A few minutes of silence passed, before I thought of something, "vamps weigh a lot, so…why aren't you breaking the tree branch?" I asked; curiosity in my voice.

Jasper turned to me, he looked offended. "Are you calling me fat Bella?"

I burst out laughing; I had to hold the tree trunk for balance. I ended up turning to where my back was up against it. Jasper was sitting half facing back and half toward me.

"Well, if you are then yes, but if you are then no." I replied vaguely.

He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "So it all depends on if I think _I_ am fat, right?"

I nodded, a small smirk playing on my lips. We continued like for a few more hours, light insulting banter between us. I hadn't been this happy since…the last time we talked like this. It seemed so long ago. But something always seem to remind me that this happiness was fake, that it could never be.

"Bella….why aren't you happy?" Jasper asked me after two minutes silence.

That stopped me short, my heart stopped. I knew he had seen through my mask. The blonde Vamp of my dreams always could.

"Edward is happy," I side stepped.

Jasper sighed. "Bella, I don't care about his feelings right now. I care about yours. The ones I feel when you touch him and talk to him, you feel like you're breaking apart."

I was; he wasn't the one I wanted to touch me, I didn't want to talk with him. It was Jasper that I wanted, that I had always wanted.

"You're so selfless sometimes, damn it!" Jasper clenched his fist. "It's not right, this is clearly making you unhappy, it's tearing you apart and yet no one seems to notice."

_But you_.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "They see what they want to see Jasper; it's the way of the world, always has and always will be. Their lives revolve around Edward; it always has and always will. They don't really care about us, in all honestly."

There I said it, the truth. I snuck a peek at him and his eyes were showing sadness. It seemed my southern cowboy knew it too. I felt so much love toward him, but it didn't matter if they didn't care about him. A few weeks ago he told me about his past, he said he had so many scars all of over his body and he showed me. I was horrified, and he took it as I was horrified _of_ him, not _for_ him. I quickly told him it was because I didn't think that should have happened to him. He was too good for it.

"They are not worth us." I whispered to the wind.

Silence took us over once again and this time we felt content and happy in our silence. There was no one in that house that understood our need for silence; they always wanted to destroy it with useless and meaningless talk.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I'll make you a deal, darlin'."

I shivered; he was using that accent again. Deep down I knew he knew that was my weakness.

"What is it, cowboy?"

He smiled a little at my nickname for him. Every time we were around each other a new nickname was made, well sometimes.

"I want you tell Edward no before you marry him."

My eyes opened and I was interested and intrigued. "And what do I get bub?"

He shook his head at me and that smile still on his lips. "What you want the most, I'll give it to you."

That made me stop and all my happiness and positive emotions came crashing down. He could never give me what I want; he couldn't give me himself, his love, because Alice had it.

I turned away from him and jumped down from the branch. I landed crouched, like my pack taught me and started walking toward the house.

Jasper was by my side in a second, stopping me.

"What's wrong, little one?"

My blonde love always called me that when he was really worried about me.

I didn't look at him, instead my face tilted down toward the ground. His hand caught my chin and raised it so my eyes met his.

"What's wrong?" his voice was like a caress and my insides trembled like my outsides and I tried to keep my lust where he couldn't sense it.

"You can't give me what I want Jasper." I whispered so softly that I was afraid even with his hearing, he could hear it.

His hand dropped slowly, even for a vampire, but his eyes never left mine. There was so much in that gaze that struck something inside of me. It made me want to reach up and press my lips to his and have him take me right here and now, on the ground.

"How are you so sure, little one?" his voice had that husky tone to it that I had heard on the res when some of the pack was aroused, but I couldn't do that to him. I was a human, a stupid weak one that had no place by his side. I knew that Jasper deserved someone who was his equal, one who could fight by his side, not some weak human he had to protect.

I turned away and walked toward the house, the hope that threatened to rise was getting to strong to hold back. But my agony and my mix of emotions were starting to rise again.

"Because I couldn't take it when you decided that you can't give me what I want Jasper." I mumbled. "I'd rather die than live through it again."

But when the wedding took place hope rose within me. You know the part where people have the chance to stand up and say no, I object to this wedding? He came in the room at that point, the door ending up closing rather loudly.

I knew by the color of his eyes that the coven made him go feed before he could come. Damn them!

He looked at me and everyone else and realized what was happening. I wanted him to say something, my eyes begged him to, but he sat down in the back and gave me a look. One that reminded me of our conversation last night: our deal. He was reminding me.

"I'm sorry, my brother was a little sick this morning, so he was a little late. I'm sorry for the interruption." Edward told everyone with an embarrassed smile on his face.

And some were glaring at Jasper for interrupting! It wasn't his fault, yet Edward made it out to be yet again.

In that moment, something broke inside of me. My fury broke through my mask and I saw Jasper out of the comer of my eye looked astonished. As if he wasn't aware I could feel this much.

"You know what? I object," I said, barely able to contain the anger from entering my voice.

Gasps were heard and I ignored all of them.

"Love, what's going on?" Edward said nervously as he stepped toward me. I took a few steps back and to the side.

I laughed bitterly, "What _isn't_ wrong?"

Carlisle and Esme had the smarts to get everyone out then and there. When there was no one left, I tore into him.

"I am so fucking sick of you acting like you're so fucking better than everyone else Edward Cullen! You are not the center of everyone's universe. The world doesn't revolve around you." I snapped, they were all shocked, not just by my language, but because of my words. It seemed Edward was too perfect to them for this to be real. Though behind me, Jasper was having a fun time listening to me. I could feel his amusement.

"You always blame shit on Jasper, all of you. Not only that, but you treat me like a pet! I..AM..Not..Pet!" I growled and backed away more. "I am not a fragile glass creature that needs her hand held everywhere. I do not need to be protected all the time against everything and everyone. Especially against Jasper, my goodness, neither of us is as weak as you think!"

Edward didn't understand where this was coming from. He thought I was happy, and so did everyone else.

"But Bella, Jasper tried to kill you—"

I cut him off. "No, all of _you_ tried to kill me. All of your bloodlust added to his, is something no Vampire can handle! Didn't we already have this conversation, the day before he attacked me?" I snorted. "Not to mention all of you never seem to see what's in front of you. You only see what you want to see."

I turned to Rosalie. "Rose, you're probably the only honest one out of all of y'all. You dislike something and you say it, you are always brutally honest with me, for that I actually really like you. Emmett…you're awesome and sweet, but you need to start thinking for yourself and not follow everybody! That makes you just as bad as them."

I turn to the 'parents' of the coven. "You love your precious Edward so much that you let him do whatever he wants, even if it destroys or kills someone else at the same time." I shook my head at them, and turned toward Alice. Oh how I wanted to rip into her good, but I held back for Jasper—though ironically he was the one that gave me so much ammunition against her.

"And you," I jerked my head to Alice. "I am not a fucking doll you can dress up, my name isn't Barbie! I hate shopping and you know that, yet you force me to do what you want. How the hell is that a good friend? And those visions of yours…you are not God, so stop playing him! I know you hide some of your visions, I've seen you. Aphrodite (3) thought she would do that too, but in the end that ended up bad for her. Can you be like her, turn good, and use your visions the way God meant you to use them? I doubt it."

She looked scared and about to tear up at what I was saying, though they would think it was all about the first things, not the visions. Probably ignore those too. Though I doubt they knew what I was talking about in the end. They needed to start reading books….that House of Night series were awesome…

"Tell me, have you heard of a band _The Veronicas_?" I asked, my anger mostly gone; but a need to be bitter and cause more pain was still an urge I couldn't ignore.

I saw Jasper sit straighter up; he knew where I was getting out.

"Yeah, I love that band." Alice said, confusion running through her voice. "Jasper got me into them."

I chuckled bitterly. "Irony at its fullest and cruelest."

"What about them?" Esme asked, her mother voice had come out.

"I wrote those songs, wonder who most of them are about?" then I smiled. "Let me rephrase that, want to know who most of them _aren't_ about?"

Edward's eyes widened to an impossible width, Alice had made him listen to all those songs and he knew them by heart thanks to Vampire Memory. "They aren't about me are they?" he asked so softly.

I smirked cruelly, "Only one in particular is about you. I think you know it as _Mouth Shut_."

When Edward flinched I loved every little painful emotion that showed on his face.

I turned around and walked toward the exit, Jasper watched me with happy yet sad eyes. When I passed him, I dropped a note that none of the others saw because they were comforting Edward and Alice.

He tossed me his keys and when I was outside I ripped my dress and jumped on his bike and rode very fast to La Push.

I took out my phone and called my twin.

"So Bells, I got a suitcase packed for you."

I laughed, my body filled with happiness at his voice and how well he knew me. "I haven't decided it _yet_."

"I know you girlie," I heard his grin. "Come talk to me and then go."

I did talk with him and the rest of the pack. I couldn't live here, not now. I threw it all away, now I would never see Jasper again.

I cried after I told them what happened, all my pent up anguish over the person I loved. Leah held me, running her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me. I love when people play with my hair.

After my cry was over we talked.

Sam was first. "He's your mate, just like Emily is mine. You imprinted on him."

Trust him to use pack terms; but he was one of those that you just had to love.

Jacob nodded. "You are of our blood, maybe some of the abilities passed, but not all. I hate to say this, but you need him."

"I refuse to be Pedro."

I would not be Pedro, I despised Pedro, yet I was living his life. Oh how I hated myself when I realized that. Pedro loved Tita, and Tita loved Pedro…but Tita couldn't marry. So he married her sister just to be close to her. Dear Lord in Heaven help me, what have I become? I always resented Pedro with a passion…but how could I, now that I was him? The only difference was that Tita loved him…my Tita…I didn't know if he loved me.

But I couldn't live without him; I needed him so much. They knew the brave front I put up during the time he left. I may have come out of my zombie state, but I was still too close for their comfort. Although it did help that I was distracted easily.

After that stunt I pulled today, there was no way I could be Pedro. In a way I was sinfully happy, but another part, the part that wanted Jasper anyway I could get, was beyond sad.

Leah was quiet. "Sister, I love you no matter what you do to get your man. Go, do _it_."

It took all of us a few seconds to realize what she meant. When she said that, I saw my future flying before my eyes. That was my plan, I would change, and I would become someone worthy of him, someone truly worth it. But first I had to be his equal; I had to prove myself to him. And to do that I need to do what Leah was telling me.

The pack didn't like it, but they loved me more than their hatred. That was what family was all about. They loved you no matter what you did, and I knew that after I did what I was going to do, they would still love me.

With that decided I smiled, finally feeling that my life was where it was supposed to be; this was where I was supposed to be to get my life back on track.

I hugged her with everything had and whispered in her ear, "you will find him too don't worry. I hope you visit me sis, maybe you will find him in another country?" I winked at her and she blushed.

The guys laughed at what I was implying. I looked at the rest of them. "It happened for me…why not for the rest of you? Together, forever, right?"

We hugged, kissed, and I left. With my suitcase I drove to the airport with Jacob behind me—so he could drive the bike back—knowing that I would be back in a few years. Hopefully then I would be worthy for him to claim me.

_To be continued..._

(1) Like Water of Chocolate, a book about a the youngest daughter that can't marry because according to family tradition she has to take care of her mom till she dies; had to read it for AP English Lit, kind of good. I didn't realize that this fit until after I wrote this chapter.

(2) Disney's _Hercules_, come on, this is so classic!

(3) House of Night Series is a vampire series like Twilight but different. It's really good, though I don't approve of the Goddess thing...but good. I just got the 7th book I think, _Burned_...


	2. Chapter 2

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDITED BY MY BETA JASPERBELLS!~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Moon Says**: Okay, sorry for the long wait! This is Jasper's POV, but be WARNED! He is, I guess, very OOC, and down right perverted. His momma would be shamed for a second, before she went and beat his ass. It's way shorter than the first chapter, sorry guys! But it has what it needs; next chapter is Bella and what happened after the Wedding...*_**SPOILER**_* it's stops before she comes back, that's chapter 4! Honestly, I don't think I can do another Jasper POV...or maybe chapter 4 will be Jasper POV...don't knows...

**Pages**: 7

**Words**: 3, 680

ENJOY!

**Worth It**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

I am the cruelest person in the world….no not person, a _monster_. I had a secret that could and would tear my family apart and into little tiny pieces that probably wouldn't be able to be put back together with venom. Though, in all honestly, it was exactly what they deserved after what they had been doing.

They had brought a human into our world; that was crueler than I could _ever_ be. They treated her like a pet, a doll, a plaything really; and then they left her broken.

They wormed their way into her heart, and then when they left her, they almost killed her. But I knew what hurt her the most. It wasn't that her beloved Edward left; it was because _I_ left.

It hurt me; everything I saw, it wasn't just that I saw the pain in her eyes; it was also the mixture of emotions I felt from her. From the moment our eyes met, I knew everything was going to go crashing down, but at the same time I knew everything would be right.

Finally.

With her I never had to pretend, I could just be myself. We talked and spent time with each other; and that only made it worse. It made our feelings for each other develop. I tried to stop myself, I knew what would happen when I first saw her in that cafeteria…but in the end, I didn't let myself stop.

From the beginning I liked her; she was unlike anyone I had ever met before. She was refreshing and cool like the rain. In a way she was like Mother Nature, calm and silent some days; but when you angered her, she was a thundering storm, that could and would, tear everything around her apart.

I knew I wasn't the nicest person in the world and it showed when I was with her. I couldn't deny myself. She was so pure and innocent and I just had to soak it up like the dirty, filthy, sponge that I was. I was so unclean that I knew I was going to Hell, and I didn't even care. I was a bastard, a cold blooded killer, but with her I was different. With everyone else in the family they saw the monster that I was turned into during those Newborn Wars, but Bella? No, that angel saw the lonely _man_ underneath.

And she brought him out. Damn, Alice thought it was her. She always tried to get me to open up to her, to tell her everything, but I never could.

Why wasn't it until Bella came along. Before I was blind, but when she came I could finally see what was wrong in my family. Rose, Emmett and Esme were the only good ones. Carlisle was blind. Rose was alright by herself, except that she let it happen. Emmett just didn't want to do anything, he was perfectly happy to be strung along. He was the epic example of follow the leader. Esme just did whatever Carlisle told her to do.

Alice…was just as bad as Edward; those two ruled the family. Alice used her visions to her advantage. She kept some back and never told us about them. I knew she saw what happened at Bella's birthday party, yet she said nothing and blamed me afterward. All these years I've been strung long like Emmett, blind as a bat. How could I open up and let this woman control me?

When we had sex, yes, not make love, she demanded the lights be off and I always wear a shirt so she couldn't see those blasted scars of mine. I knew she was disgusted, yet before Bella, I thought it was always my fault.

I followed blindly, letting my collar get smaller and smaller, and did nothing to stop it.

Until Bella.

How could I be so stupid enough to believe that Alice could be my mate? All I had to do was look at Emmett and Rose to see what it was supposed to look like. They had unconditional love going on there, yet…I knew for a fact that Alice barely loved me. It took me more than a couple of decades to realize that she used her love to control me, to blind me into believing that she loved me for me.

Edward…I don't even want to start on what damage that bastard was doing to our family. He had everyone's balls in his hand; except mine, Alice had those. Not anymore though, I had my own balls now. The only one that was ever going to get them had to take them from me by force; as in a fight.

And after seeing what I did, what was deep inside of her, I knew she would take them without even trying. What's more is that I would gladly give them to her.

Why couldn't she believe that she was worth it? I had told Bella more than I should have in that hotel room. I knew she connected the dots and was realizing what I was saying. She knew I would die for her; that I would fight for her. And I did, until I was forced to leave her.

I knew it hurt her when I left, it probably would have been better if I had just shoved my hand through her chest and yanked out her heart then ripped it apart; in front of her. But she was strong, and she had those wolves to help her.

It was a good thing that we left, because Bella and I both had time to think about everything. All those conversations we had had brought us closer, but there was one step that neither of us could take. That last step was incomplete; it had yet to be taken. There was one thing in the way between us being together and being complete.

Alice and Edward, our relationship with them was that one thing. We had to break apart from them before we could stop being in so much pain. Every time I think were at that point where everything is okay, something reminds her of them; and she realizes that we are tied to them and not to us. It breaks me that she feels this way.

Bella was and is amazing; being away from me helped her more than me being away from her.

Well, it helped us both. I had more practice and got pretty damn good at keeping Alice and Edward's gifts at bay. She had more control around her emotions and it helped me, but it also killed me because I craved on some deep level, maybe on soulful level, to know what she was feeling.

Every time we met, I felt something, one little thing she'd let slip. I felt proud that I was the only one that could make that control of hers slip. It also felt so right, because it was the same for me.

It hurt me every time she touched him, or talked to him. Right before the wedding I asked her about it. I asked why she felt so unhappy. That was one thing that was different between us. I knew almost everything about our secret and struggle. She didn't know and I knew at times she wasn't sure if I knew that she loved me. Other times she had no doubt that I knew. It killed me pretending I didn't know. But it was the only way I could see her; the true Bella. The Mother Nature Bella.

She always called me Ares, her God of War, but she had no idea that she was my Xena, Warrior Princess. She was gentle when she needed to be, that pure woman that I loved so much; but other times she was that fierce deadly warrior that needed to kill, not knock others out.

In so many ways she was just like I am. She knew when to pick and choose her battles; she knew when to bring out the calm or the devastating hurricane.

Every time we were together I fell into the black hole that was Bella, she just sucked me in, and I didn't care. I loved her and I wanted to be as deep as I could be inside of her. Sometimes it was all I could not to jump her and take her right where we stood. Even if others were watching or were around us.

I knew the night before the wedding, that her thoughts were centered on the same thing. It took all my control not to. It was fun to tease her, because it was only fair, since she did it to me so much.

But sometimes I took it a little too far: I gave her false hope. Then, not even seconds later, that hope would be snatched away and her unique blend of pain would take over. That pain was bittersweet for me. It felt so good to feel it from her, because then I knew she felt the same as I, but on the other hand I felt like shit because I was making the woman I love—even if she was a human—feel that in the first place.

All in all, I think she felt the same.

The best thing was that deal I made. I knew I had to think of a way for us to be together. Alice and Edward were a problem, but with this, this was perfect. Maybe if I could delay his happiness for just a tiny bit of time, I could have thought of a way to leave Alice, grab Bella and run off with her. Then of course ravish her senseless with no one around to stop us.

But what she did, was something I didn't expect. That girl had balls! Soon she would have mine…damn Jasper! Get off those thoughts…well, don't get _off_ on those thoughts, grr!

Anyway, she told him no. I expected her no to be something trivial, like she didn't want to go somewhere, or no she didn't want to do something. I didn't expect her to say she no to marrying him in front of everybody, during the fucking wedding!

That's my girl! Always defying expectations. Wait…she wasn't my girl… yet. But she would be mine soon enough. Well, not soon enough for us.

I was surprised when I felt all that anger coming from her. I never expected her to get this mad at him for making me look like the bad guy again. But I guess that's what love does to you.

Then she dropped a note to me, and I tossed her the keys to my bike. I knew, without even looking at her face or sensing her wild emotions that she needed to see her twin. Usually, when something happened that upset her so much that she needed to talk, or just needed a calming presence, she came to me or him. It wouldn't help if she came to me, because technically, I was part of the problem that she needed to get away from and think coolly about.

Of course I was part of the problem! I was at the very center of it, and damn it, did not feel good.

When those dimbo's got through comforting the…I don't even know what to call them. It's, doesn't work. Neither does idiot, moron, or anything similar. Maybe the manipulators? Or maybe bastard and pixie bitch? Well, his name wasn't that creative.

Anyway when they were done, Edward was on me in a flash.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "One, it isn't my job," fucking a, it was so my job, I was the one that was supposed to care for her, but in the long run this is what she needed. She needed that little push in the right direction. "Two, she needs to cool down, once she can, the situation will get better."

Just not for them, yet they totally believed that it would. All I had to do was let them believe that and when all that shit came crashing down and started hitting the fan; their faces would be priceless.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked everyone, a little hurt that his little sister was mad at him. I knew by his emotions and the look on his face that he wanted to redeem himself in her eyes.

"She is in one of two places," I told them, as soon as I said that, their attention was focused solely on me. Well shit, all I had to do was talk about Bella and everyone paid attention to me, now why didn't I see this sooner?

"And those places are?" Edward once again demanded as he took a step closer to the place I was sitting. I hadn't gotten up once since I sat down.

"One place she goes when she needs to talk and cool down is to find me. Since I am part of why she ran off, she isn't with me, obviously," I rolled my eyes at them. "The other place is with her twin, the second person in this world that shares a part of her soul. These were her words, not mine."

That got everyone confused. I knew they were asking themselves why she went to me in the first place. Couldn't they figure it out? Bella and I were friends, and in a few years something way more. Didn't they wonder why she defended me?

No, all of them were either too stupid or too blind…except Rose. Her eyes snapped to me, and were wide. Disbelief flared from her, but there wasn't disappointment or unhappiness coming from her. The woman was actually happy. So she knew our secret now, and by the look on Edward's face, he didn't read it off of her. Good.

"I can't see her!" Alice complained. "She's gone to the dogs."

My coven turned to me once again, wanting to know which dog she went to, which one shared a part of her soul with.

"Her twin is, well, I can't tell you." An amused grin took over my mouth. "Not can't, per say, but won't. I made a promise to her, and I won't break it. Unlike somebody we know." I glared at Edward and he backed away.

We all knew that I was the best damn fighter out of all the Vampires, just like Rose was the most beautiful and Emmett was the strongest. The only reason Edward could keep up with me, was because he could read my mind, and he was faster than me. But none of them wanted to put it to the test.

Days, weeks and months went by and Alice still couldn't see Bella's future. Oh that girl was smart, that, or one of the other wolves told her to do it and she did it. I wouldn't put it past my girl to have thought of it herself, but it would have taken a tad bit longer. I knew where she was going, but the only thing I didn't know was the time. When would she leave? How long would she stay? Or even when she would be back.

It ached every second I wasn't with her, and I knew she felt the same. But no one ever knew.

Rose could see it, but like me, she had developed a way to get passed those two's gifts. We even talked about it a few times. Those talks were always bittersweet for me; it pained me to know she was away from me, but it made me happy to talk about my mate.

I worked out like regular humans, except I was doing it vampire style. When she came back to me, I wanted to be able to take her on, and not hold back. Then when she beat me, and I handed her my balls like a good little southern boy, I wouldn't feel like an ass.

I don't know how long it was after my Bella left, Alice brought up the music again. I never kept track of time, I couldn't. I hurt too much already just by not seeing her and knowing how long she had been gone would be pure torture. I knew I deserved it…but I just couldn't bring myself to it.

"I can't believe that Bella wrote all those songs for The Veronicas." Alice told us all, awe was not coming through to me. It was negative emotions, jealousy and anger. It made me laugh, which drew their back attention to me. "How could she write some of that shit, when she's still a virgin?"

When she noticed my amusement coming off me she turned to me. "What's so funny Jazz?" Alice asked me angrily.

"I'm laughing because Bella didn't write all of their songs. She wrote more than half, but the others were written by someone else entirely. She did write some of every song, if not all' there were a few that they changed, so in the end she wrote only a part of it. As for those parts that a virgin wouldn't know…" I trailed off, thinking of how to tell them. "Well, technically I am not a virgin."

Chaos erupted after a few moments of shocked silence. Oh, now this is what I lived for. Now Edward was coming at me, demanded to know what I did to her…that idiot didn't know that if I _had_ touched her, I wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be where she was right now. We would be together somewhere far away from all this shit.

More laughter came out of my mouth before I kicked Edward away from me; then before he slammed and broke a hole through the wall of our new house that was a few states over from Washington; I caught him, bended his arms around his back so that he couldn't move.

"I didn't _touch_ her; all I did was _talk_." I growled. "If you attack me again, I will tear your arms off, beat you with them and _then _burn them while you watch."

I let go of him and was out of the house before they could blink.

It was hell waiting for Bella to come back to me. I knew that when she left, she had to do this for both of us. Without her becoming stronger, it would have been useless for her to come back to me.

Even though I had told her that she was worth it; worth me dying for her to live, we both knew that she wasn't going to go quietly and just slip into the role of being with me. She knew that I loved a challenge, I loved to fight and I hated the relationship I had with Alice. Alice was everything I never wanted, and hated it.

Bella started out as everything I wanted, but just a lesser degree of it. I needed a woman who could be kind, loving, but a second later she could yank hard on that rope that was tied to the collar around my neck and my balls and make me do what she wanted. I needed someone who could kick my ass, as well as love me deeply.

Basically I needed someone like my momma. Someone that acts like her minus the I am her kid part; loose the genetics stuff. I don't even think about momma and sex in the same sentence. Insert shiver here.

Yes, I have a fascination with my woman and my balls. How couldn't I? Even as a human, she stood apart from everyone else. It didn't even take long for her to worm her way into my heart and make me never want her to let me go. She balanced and anchored me; just as I did for her.

Unlike our separate relationships with Edward and Alice respectfully, there was no balance, there was no give and take. It was all we gave and they took. She was everything and nothing at the same time.

And I wanted to have my balls deep inside of her…which I think is physically impossible…but fuck, we won't know until we try, eh?

Damn, that is another thing I can't wait for her to return. When she gets back I can finally have sex! Well good sex, sex with Alice is horrible. I want to fuck my woman so hard; I want her pain matching her pleasure. I want to go so deep that my cock comes out of her mouth; which is another thing that's impossible.

But with Alice, she's just weak. Always have been and always will be. That was why I was drawn to her in the first place. At first I thought it was because of the whole weak woman, protect woman thing that we southern males were brought up to do by our mommas. But after Bella cleared my head and gave me the chance to think clearly, I knew it was because I hate weak things and by going with her, her guard would go down at some point (all the better if she loved me) then I would rip her ass apart and burn the pieces!

But my mind wasn't clear then. Now it was and I refuse to have sex, touch her, or indulge her in anyway. Those things belong to Bella, always have and always will. I have betrayed myself enough in the past decades by losing myself into this coven that doesn't love me.

I decided that I needed to go see Peter and Charlotte. My head would be even clearer by the time I got back. Then it would be only a matter of time before my Bella came back to me and take my balls.

Then, and only then, would I allow sex to enter my thoughts. Hopefully my Xena will like it rough…all the things I could do to her…all the positions…her tongue…down boy!

_To be continued..._

REFERENCE

Xena Warrior Princes: it's a T.V Show from the 80's i think, about a woman who ends up being the most powerful human alive; great battle skills; she got involved with Ares, God of War, and was evil for years. But something happened and Xena gave up being evil. The series is her path to redemption. All through the series, Ares tries to get her to get back with him; he falls in love with her; and ends up sacrificing his godhood to save her (when she is trying to go and kill the Gods, at that moment she was fighting Athena.)


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~EDITED BY MY AWESOME KICK ASS BETA soulspirit18! She has helped me so much with my Twilight stories/ideas. I don't know what I would do without you girl! **

**On a different note, she has some good stories of her own! I recommended all of them actually..~~~**

**MOON SAYS**: Sorry, I have planned on every Friday releasing a chapter, but it seems that my head didn't want me to write. This isn't as short as the 2nd chapter; but not as long as the 1st. This is Bella POV; and I believe that it shall be for the rest of the story...though I don't know.

**WARNING**: May be some OOC from the Volturi Vamps, sorry 'bout that! I OWN MIDGET! I just created him...

**CHALLENGE**: (No longer available, answers in chapter 4)

(1 )The Midget's appearance is a reference to something. If you guess it right, then I will take an idea from you or if you want a certain POV, I will do that.

(2) Oh, and if you guess who Jane and Alec's mates are, I will answer one question about the whole series, any question.

**Words**: 5, 330

**Pages**: 11

ENJOY!

**~Worth It~**

**Chapter 3**

I honestly do not want to know how many years it has been since I'd left Forks after my almost-wedding. I had never had a single moment to worry about the time because all these, however many, years I've been training and killing things. Both things fun, but the latter captures my attention more. Most of all, I didn't want to think about time because I would then think about how long I had been away from the love of my soul; it wouldn't be bearable to keep away then.

Now I understood Jasper's past even more. I understood that deep down, even though he was disgusted with what he was doing, he craved it. He loved the fighting, the challenge that the newborns presented. That was what would make our bond much stronger; the understanding of the others craving.

There were some things that I drew the line at; but I also would do what they wanted at some without a fight. Those fools thought I was going to be more difficult. It was quite funny when they would ask me to do something and I agreed without a fuss; the looks on their faces was always priceless.

I can't call them fools in all honesty, I love them all; practically family, really. The two I am closest to were, surprisingly, Jane and Alec; they are like my own big brother and sister. Not long after I entered that castle, we were inseparable. They held my trust and words so much more securely and tighter than all others. What else is one supposed to expect? We all were like triplets…with the third child just born a few hundred years later. Blood didn't matter in Volterra (well, the genetic kind of blood) the soul did. Marcus could see the connections that our soul made to others.

I had Jacob, he was my twin in every way, (as a human, I guess) but when I became a vampire, Jane and Alec took that position. It didn't mean that we hated each other, he was still my best friend, and he was family. Even after I turned, he was still my twin. But so were Jane and Alec, and the wolf had to get used to the fact that he had to share that connection with me; but each relationship was different. Even though I wasn't human, Jake was still close to me.

Aro and the rest of the Volturi were so much more than I was led to believe. I knew in just a few hours that Edward lied more than once to me. The Volturi weren't savages; they were a family that held their values above the rest of the world. Nothing mattered more to them, than their family; and they _were_ a family. Unlike I was led to believe.

It took a while to get to them; considering I had to fly a few thousand miles and over an ocean to get to their city; but it was beyond worth it. I had the plane ride to sleep; but most of the time I was thinking. This was what I wanted, more than anything. No one else could help me achieve what I needed.

I needed to be worth it for Jasper, for us. To match him in every way possible, a complete equal, a partner. That was something I knew he wanted, no _needed_, more than anything. Edward and Alice…all they did was control us, and I was fucking sick of it. Just like I knew he was; the only thing that we needed to know was each other; we were our own person, who could make decisions for themselves. We both knew that sometimes we would have to trust the other, that there would be times when the other would make decisions that affected us both without permission. We understood that and accepted it; we didn't accept that it was happening all the freaking time.

It took him years to find me, but once he did I knew he knew who I was. I was Jasper's soul mate. Which would explain why I loved fighting, why I loved what Jasper loved; he loved battles and I soon learned I did as well. The rush one got when they were fighting a life in a battle…was just pure bliss. Nothing could calm me like a fight; nothing could get me off like a fight, either.

It took each other to realize what was wrong with our lives; of course it did! We _needed_ each other, not the ones that were controlling us. It only took our soul mate to open our eyes to what was right in front of us. The things that we were blinded to; they say that love blinds you but I can tell you it doesn't. It does the exact opposite.

If Jasper and I hadn't met or spent time with each other, we would still be trapped in a life that neither of us liked or wanted. But first, I had to change; I had to be the one he needed; the one _I_ needed to be; the one that we _both_ needed me to be.

And that was why I was fixing myself to become stronger in every way. I knew that Jasper loved me for me; but I knew he loved what he _saw_ deep inside of me more. He knew who I really was, the person that I never showed anyone else. And that was why I went to Volterra; I needed to bring that woman to life, I needed to find her and bring her to her mate. I needed to awaken.

And that was what I was doing.

After I got out of the airport I called a taxi and told them to take me to the castle that I remembered that they lived at. Apparently the driver was scared and tried to warn me not to go there; I refused and demanded that he take me. When we did get to the castle he refused all of my money, and as soon as I was out of the taxi, he sped away like the devil was on his heels.

I walked in the castle and saw that human from before was still alive, Gianna, is her name, that is if I remember correctly…or not. I knew that if it wasn't her name, it was as close as I was getting.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice had gone all sickly sweet, trying to imitate those she wanted to become.

I don't know why, considering I came here to become what she wanted so desperately, but what she was doing disgusted me. It didn't take but a few seconds to realize why. I wanted to be a vampire for an entirely different reason, even if it was selfish.

I wanted to be with my mate forever, so it was completely selfish, but considering he wanted the same thing it could also be _un_selfish at the same time. She just wanted it for herself; which I couldn't put her at fault for. Who I was I to judge her?

"Yes, I'm here to see Aro." My voice was polite, but it held a nervous tint to it that I knew she wouldn't catch, but the vampire coming toward us probably could.

"Ah, Bella!" a male voice called to me as he walked toward us. It was Felix…the one that reminded me of Emmett, a more deadly version of course. He couldn't even compare to my giant teddy bear. "I would remember that scent anywhere!"

I gave him a small smile to match his grin. "Hey, Felix, I came to see Aro…is that okay?"

He nodded his head fast, up and down, like a child. And held out his hand, I took it and we walked toward the throne room. I remembered where we were when we got closer to the large door; it seemed he had led me in a different route than the first time I was here.

When we entered the enormous room, it seemed everyone was there and were flashing emotions simultaneously on their faces. Mostly, all were shocked.

Aro recovered quickly, "Bella, my dear, to what do we owe this honor?"

Caius blinked a few times, before he interrupted my upcoming answer. "Why are you here? I had assumed that your mate would make sure you never came near us; considering he never intended to turn you."

I snorted. "That bastard is not my mate, my true mate _allowed_ me to come here fully aware of why I was coming here. If Edward even had the faintest idea of why I was here…he would be dead."

Marcus showed a small amount of confusion. "Explain child, for I am confused."

I smirked, with a tad bit of murder thrown in that really shocked them. "Edward would have tried to keep me from coming here, and in so would have made me really unhappy, maybe hurting me in the process. What mate would let that happen? He would kill Edward for doing it, or for _attempting_ to do it."

Aro nodded, that he understood quite well. He gave me a true smile; it seemed he liked this Bella. Just wait until he saw who I really was. I wasn't even half the girl I really was; not yet anyway.

"So why did you come here?" Jane asked curiously, and then her head snapped to Aro and looked down, as if she was a child that had spoken when she wasn't supposed to. He didn't say anything; it seemed as if he wanted to know.

I shrugged, why not tell them. "I intend to use the Volturi, just as you intend to use me. A mutual relationship if you ask me. I want to be turned and trained in the art of death."

Aro laughed, and I smiled. He came forward and hugged me, carefully since I was still human, and I hugged him back.

"You are a delight, Bella dear! I like you," he told me with happiness in his voice. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that.

"Who is your mate?" Marcus asked, as he leaned toward me.

"Jasper Whitlock," I answered. "Or more commonly known as Major."

Caius chuckled, "your request makes perfect sense now; he was known as a God of War during the Mexican Newborn Wars, was he not?"

I nodded. "It took us a while to realize that we were mates because Edward and Alice were blocking it. Though, we are not sure if it was intentional. If it was," my eyes darkened in anger and I could tell that Felix was proud. "Then they will regret it."

I could have sworn Felix muttered: "cockblockers," but I wasn't sure. Though he did get a few glares either way.

Aro clapped. "Then it is decided, you shall join our family, Bella dear. As soon as we change you, family relationships will be found out and your training will begin. But first…" he trailed off.

I caught on when I saw Heidi leading humans into the room. "That will not be much of a problem. Though, I do propose a compromise."

Aro tilted his head, intrigued by my words. "Go on, my dear."

"I will partake in your…diet, if one of two things change about said diet." I started, but didn't know how to continue. Aro nodded, giving me the courage to do so. "One, either you don't kill innocents, and just take their blood. Or two, you find criminals, those that deserve death, and kill them."

Aro took a few moments to consider my words; I knew he weighed the benefits of my willingness, the power I would gain—which in turn; he would gain—and the diet options.

Then a midget came and interrupted his thoughts as he moved out from behind the thrones.

"Do it Aro. Your daughter will be the most powerful shield in history. Her gift will be deadlier than Jane's in terms of pain; and more defensive than Alec's in terms of incapacitating the enemy. They are powerful apart, but together? They will be a force the world has never seen."

I took in the midget; he was around five foot tall, but no more than five foot four; black as night hair, but his eyes…they were grey. When I looked into them I saw loneliness, but something more than that. It was as if he accepted that he was lonely, maybe as a penance. He looked as if he had done a lot of watching. And he was actually quite hot; if I didn't have a mate I might have been tempted. But he, nor anyone for that matter, could ever compare to my God of War, my cowboy.

Aro nodded, it seemed that he trusted whatever came out of the midget's mouth as absolute truth...and the way the midget said it…he believed it as well. Wait a minute, was this midget a seer?

Considering what I knew about seers and their abilities, they could change at the drop of a hat. So why was he acting like it was going to happen this way?

"I know I'm hot, but can you stop staring at me?" the midget smirked.

I growled. "You wish you were hot and I wasn't staring at you because of that."

He blinked, confused and shocked at my words and I smirked myself; it seemed that this midget didn't have people standing up to him often. Well, because of that, I went on. "No, I'm staring at you because you're short as hell. Are you even five foot tall, or still in the four foot area?"

"What?" he said through clenched teeth.

My eyes mirrored my smirk. "Oh, is someone a wee bit sensitive on the height issue? Poor wittle baby, don't worry, drink your milk and you'll grow big and strong!"

His eyes flashed red, and the second that the others started laughing he launched himself at me. I didn't move, no this girl was going to stand her ground. My love didn't need a coward for a mate. But he couldn't live without one as well. So to live I was going to have to rely on others to protect me…_as usual_.

Damn it! Why could I never protect myself? I was pretty damn tired of relying on people to protect me. How could I ever be worthy of my blonde love, if I could never defend myself?

Something inside of me snapped and my eyes went black. I felt a power deep in me start to float to the surface, and I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed it and shoved it at the midget.

Before I knew it, Jane and Alec were standing in front of me, in a protective stance, while the midget was falling, well sliding, down the wall on the other side of the room.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were looking at me curiously.

"It seems that her shield is indeed quite powerful…" Aro trailed off as he started thinking once again.

Caius looked at me and for the first time he actually looked at me and considered me. "We accept your conditions; Jane, Alec, take her to the room in between yours."

I blacked out right after he said that, due to exhaustion, but woke up a vampire. Aro, himself, told me that they were scared when I didn't wake up for a few days so they turned me. We found out after the midget calmed down, that I had used a power I wasn't supposed to. My body and my mind couldn't handle it, so it shut down trying to repair itself, but it wasn't working.

How could a human body and mind repair damage that a vampire gift caused? So they turned me and it healed me up just fine.

After that I was launched into training; time seemed to stop for me. It seemed my arrival in Volterra stopped everyone from worrying about time, for once. There were still some though that that was all they thought about.

Dimka, the Russian nickname for Demetri, couldn't track me. And I was happy about that; especially when he was sent to find me. Hide and Seek had never been more fun.

You would think that the more I got stronger, the more worried that the Brothers would be. But that was far from the truth. The brother's respected power; but they also loved us. Everyone had a place within the castle.

I was Aro's daughter; Jane was Marcus' daughter, and Alec was Caius' son. The others were family, but none as close as we were. With Jane and Alec, we were soul triplets. None was older than the other; we were equal…but they liked it when they didn't have to be in charge; lazy brats. Jane and Alec had become my best friends, almost as if they were Jacob and Leah.

At least Jane didn't force me to go shopping like Alice. Another reason I hated that bitch. Jane would ask, and if I said no, that was the end of it. Though the other females had to learn that the hard way; they tried to force me right after I became a vampire and they found themselves attacked by a lot of gifts.

Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata were great girls, but I never had an interest in them. Nor did I really want to. They had a group, a click so to speak, and I had mine. We were all civil and nice with each other; and if one needed the other, they were there. The same applied with Santiago, Afton and Corin. Who, I think, are all mates…but no one says anything. But I had one of those feelings…

Felix and Dimka were in both groups; they had the best of both worlds…

Dimka and Felix were like older brothers to me. Since Dimka couldn't track me, he was my bodyguard until my powers were trained and I was able to access them without a problem; but mostly until my control was perfect.

Felix was a big baby; always wanting our attention, always wanting to play. Okay, so he reminded me a lot of Emmett, and actually for that I was glad. He looked tough, but around us, he was like my fluffy stuff hippo. Now that I think about it, I had a purple one in my room…

The wives were amazing. Sulpicia was the mother I never had, just like Aro was the father I never had. Together we were a happy family; especially alongside Athendora and Caius and their son, Alec. They were my aunt and uncle; I was almost as close to them as I was with my parents. Uncle Marcus may not have had a wife, but his daughter, Jane, was enough for him to handle; sometimes she was too much. He may complain, but we knew he loved her. It seemed that since I came, we all were closer as a family and he slowly got out of his depression.

We were all happy, even when Jane, Alec, and I had to leave to go on missions—our missions separated our family in general. At first, before I could control my powers, Dimka or Felix joined us. But once I had that control, and we were by ourselves, we were already feared by the vampire population.

At times it made me sad; but then it would disappear and I would remember what really mattered. Sometimes I forgot why I was there, and when I remembered I would isolate myself for days.

I was tired of seeing everyone with mates; I was tired of seeing everyone happy and complete when I wasn't. Even Jane and Alec had mates…though that was a big surprise when it happened; I had thought it impossible, no matter what I told _them. _

I wanted my mate; I wanted to be happy and complete. I was ready; I had been for a while. I was finally my true self. I was a hardened warrior that kept my emotions completely to myself. I had learned to adapt my gift to where I could shut off my emotions or seal some part of my mind, or even memories, away.

There were missions that I wasn't proud of. The missions that afterward I wanted to scream, destroy things, and kill Aro for making me do them. It was then I learned that protecting the vampire world didn't always mean I would be doing good things.

Some missions broke me almost completely; it was then that I was afraid that I would never be alright again. After those missions I wanted my mate even more; but I couldn't go yet. I always knew when I wasn't ready, and those times I never was.

I knew Jasper hated almost everything he did in the Newborn Wars. He was a monster then, taking everything he wanted. I didn't even have to ask, I knew some of the things he did disgusted him and made him think he wasn't worth it.

My blonde soul mate had killed women and children; no doubt he raped too, doing whatever Maria told him to do. If I ever found out that bitch was alive, she would be dead before she could even think about doing what she did again. I would make her pay for what she did to my Jasper, tenfold.

And that was where I found myself a few months before I left for the most important mission of my life; well that mission came _after _the one I was fixing to go on.

Aro called me into the throne room; it was time to eat. He knew what mission he was sending me out on, so he knew killing a human was the best thing I could have done. So we fed, and afterwards he announced that we had missions.

"My wonderful Triplets, I have a mission for all of you. This mission will take two months at the most." Aro told us sadly. He always hated to see us leave. My mother was behind him, she had a hand on his shoulder giving him support. Auntie Dora was doing the same with Uncle Caius.

Marcus didn't bother to hide his emotions. A part of him looked haunted; considering what the mission was, I didn't blame him.

"What is the mission, daddy?" I asked, knowing that if I called him that—he loved it when I did—that it would cheer him up a little.

Aro cheered up in less than a second; it was always hard to keep him down. I honestly think that he had a talent hidden deep inside of him. That talent had to make him constantly happy. Rose had beauty, Emmett had strength, Edward had speed, and daddy had happiness…which was a little disturbing sometimes.

Which reminded me, I considered the Brothers the Three Dwarferteers. Aro was Happy, Marcus was Mopey, and Caius was Grumpy. 'Course Auntie Dora called him sexy Grumpy and Marcus got old added to his name. Aro…we just left him with his 'Happy'.

"I want you to go to Ireland and start tracking a female vampire that, rumor has it, is starting up a newborn army to take over our family."

"This female, do I know her?" my voice was light, curious to see who would be stupid enough to think that they could take us over.

Marcus looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Maria."

That one name set me off; the killing intent didn't leak from me, it poured in hateful waves. Almost everyone flinched. They had known of _my_ past; and of my mate and _his_ past.

My eyes hardened, and Jane grabbed my hand. Alec was behind me, his arms snaking their way around my waist, holding me in that spot. They both were my control; they were my anchor. They kept me in the present; just like Leah and Jacob did. But they had nothing on Jasper.

_If only mate was here; I wouldn't have even gone out of control in the first place._

I shut my mind down by pulling a shield over it. There was no way that after all these years…I think it's been years—it damn well feels like it—I would let my control slip.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes, then opened them and stared straight into Aro's eyes. He stiffened as he saw my blank expression; he always hated it when I was like this.

"We accept; we leave immediately."

I bowed and so did the other two; then we went to our rooms, packed and were out of the house before three minutes were up.

That was the beginning of my three months away from home. I spent one month looking after rumors, finding which were real and which ones weren't. Then I spent two weeks tracking her psycho ass down, one week taking out her army stealthily; then one week shadowing her ugly ass till the time came to finish her.

She had the nerve to ask me what she had done to me to deserve the torture I was inflicting. I laughed coldly, and continue to rip her away, limb from limb, only to let her fuse back painfully. See what I did, was take smaller parts of her, tear them off, then work my way up to the bigger parts; then let that shit fuse back ever so slowly. Before doing the same thing over and over; I mean really, we had all the time in the world.

I told her, right before I went to kill her, it was all for my mate. She didn't know who that was, but when I told her it was _The Major _her eyes grew wide, terror had finally and forcefully swept into her. She knew then that what she had done during the 1800's was bad. It led to her death, a horrible death, by the mate of the man she had wronged. That and she knew how frightening Jasper was; but she never thought to be scared of him in all of her years with him, apparently she thought that being his Sire kept her safe.

But she had no illusion of protection from me. It was quite fun and it didn't even take long before I had made her utterly terrified of me.

I ripped off her leg, slowly, and threw it into a fire, that Jane had made, after I had spoken the name of who my mate was. She screamed; but it didn't stop me from doing the same thing, ever so slowly, to the rest of her body. Her head was last and it burned with terror frozen on its face, screams singing away with the wind.

I clicked my phone on and called the castle (the one in Volterra) after we cleaned up her base of operations.

"What do you want, ugly bitch?" my midget asked.

I chuckled. "I know what _you_ want, but can't have."

He growled, it wasn't common knowledge but this bastard lusted after me. Actually, only I knew and I made his life hell by bringing it up. Everyone else thought we were just teasing each other like we always did; but he knew the truth.

He got over it after a few months; but I never let him forget it. My midget and I had a one of those love and hate relationship's going on. Most ended in fights where we tried to kill each other, but it was always damn fun!

"I don't know why you asked me that, you opened yourself up for it." I sang as my twins walked with me arm in arm toward our hotel. "You already know why I was calling, you saw it dumbass."

"And you know that sometimes I go without looking for weeks," he replied as I heard him messing with something.

I did know that he went without looking; life wasn't fun when you knew what was going to happen. And sometimes what he was seeing became too much to bear. My midget was there for me when I needed him, and I sure as hell was there when something happened and he needed someone. I loved the fact that I was the only one he really trusted in the Volturi.

"We completed the mission, midget of doom." I informed him as Jane and Alec walked into the hotel room with me like twenty-four inches behind them. During my quick inner monologue I had fell behind them.

As soon as we got into the room, I fell down on the bed, with them lying on each side of me. Sometimes we laid together, just for comfort. We needed that after some of the difficult missions. This had been one of them for me.

"It took you long enough; what did you do, stop and sight see?" my midget asked sarcastically.

I sighed; now that it was over I didn't really want to talk about it. I mean, this was something extremely personal for me. "I spent a while…taking care of Maria."

Silence ensued between us. There was one thing that I had with the midget that I didn't have with anyone else. He knew what I felt—because of the visions, he experienced them along with me—and he didn't pity me or give me sympathy. Neither of which I ever wanted.

Sometimes he would hold me, other times he would fight me; it depended on what had happened. And when he needed me to do the same for him, I came a runnin'.

"You have another mission; the Twins though, aren't apart of this one." Midget told me without hinting to my newest emotional problem. For that I loved him.

Seriously if I didn't have my Major…sigh, I would have jumped on the Midget bandwagon long ago.

"So they are going back home?" I asked before I though; then it dawned on me. I was going into another mission. Aro would never let me do a mission alone, so that just begged yet another question: "Who is going to go with me?"

I could hear him shrug. "Felix wants to come, says you owe him a fight" he paused as he thought about something. I could see him in my mind's eye biting his lip before he nodded his head and came to a quick decision. "But if you want, I can go with you. I'm quite bored sitting here doing nothing."

If there was one thing I loved about my midget it was that he reminded me of Jasper. He knew how to fight; but he wasn't the strongest or the fastest; but he knew how to work with what he had; better than the ones who had strength or speed. He was the silent type too. There were just countless things that reminded me of my Jasper.

But I never let myself believe that midget was Jasper. There was only one Jasper; and he was…I honestly didn't know where he was. I tried not to know anything about the Cullen's, because at the first news I got of my mate, I knew I would disappear faster than a piece of chicken that was caught in a fat man's line of vision.

But right now I needed Jasper; and he wasn't here. That only left me one choice: the next best thing: my midget, who was my fake-Jasper. I knew it wasn't healthy, but I didn't care.

"Meet me in Egypt tomorrow; you know what hotel I'm at. Jane and Alec will be on the next plane out."

"Their tickets have been paid for; it leaves in ten minutes."

They heard and were packing before he even finished talking. Before they left, they each hugged me and gave me a kiss. They knew when to give me space, and they knew when to harass me until I gave up the goods. Now was the former; and I knew they were worried about me.

I hugged them back and told them to go. They were so much like Jacob and Leah that it wasn't funny anymore. Though it wasn't a surprise that they were after all. The four of them and I never really needed words between us.

That next month was the breather, a rest if you will, that I needed. Midget, I never knew his actual name, always kept me engaged. Either for a tease, verbal spar, or a physical one; it was actually the most fun I had in a while. The most relaxed considering I could never really do that since my mate was not touching me or near me at all.

I had though the pull between my mate and I was hurting me as a human; it was flat out killing me as a vampire!

We, the midget and I, were quite comfortable with each other; quite close as well. But we both knew there was a line that we couldn't cross. And we never did.

It was during this month that I told him all about the Cullen's, mostly about Alice.

"She absolutely loves and trusts her _subjective_ visions way too damn much. It gets on my nerves! And she can't mind her own damn business either. I could do nothing without her butting her nosy idiotic self in." I complained. "Yet, you, who don't have subjective visions, don't care about them. Nor do you use them to bend me to your will. Why can't she be more like you?"

Midget just laughed at me. "Are you trying to get me to meet her and change her view toward visions? Or are you trying to get me to use them to control your ass?"

I thought about it, no, I didn't want him to meet her. Alice would attach herself to him faster than Victoria wanted her hands around my neck. And I couldn't let that bitch ruin another person I loved. Midget was a part of my family…though that part I never had a title for; I still loved him and wanted him in one piece. That last statement of his, pfft, I was just going to ignore it and pretend it was never spoken.

"She'll probably make you believe that you're her mate or something so you could teach her how to make her visions none subjective." I warned him. "So don't go near her. She'll rip your pretty short Leprechaun ass apart, piece by piece, just to get what she wants."

Then he started a round of flirting teasing about how I wanted to keep him to myself. And of course, he had to focus on that comment about his 'pretty ass;' he was such a dumbass; 'course he did ignore my insults before the 'pretty ass' thing.

Before we knew it the month was over; several missions were done. Most were warnings; but there were a few fights. No deaths though; just some punks who thought that they could do whatever they wanted, when they wanted, like there wasn't consequences.

Then I got the phone call that changed my life.

"Bella, love? How are you doing?" Aro called.

"Fine daddy, how are you, mommy, Uncles One and Two; and my Twins?"

"We're great sweetie." Sulpicia told me as she stole the phone from Aro. "How's your vacation gone?"

I laughed, I knew it. Mommy never did like to over work her girl; and once she heard that dad sent me on a mission to kill Maria and her army, she had had it in her mind for me to take a break. Of course, those missions were easy; so I guess it counted.

"Amazing, and just what I needed. Thank you," I answered.

"You're welcome love, here's your dad."

I heard him saying something to his wife about how she wasn't supposed to steal the phone from him; and she told him to shut up. I laughed and so did midget. Then dad got back on the phone, with the sentence that set my soul on fire.

"I have a new mission for you. It seems that Maria had been talking to a vampire in the U.S and they have a newborn army marching down to Forks. We need the triplets."

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~~~EDITED BY MY BETA soulsprit18**__**! I love you girl. NOW GO READ HER FREAK AWESOME STORIES!~~~~**_

**MOON SAYS**: I know I said that this chapter would be where Bella would be back...I lied. Whenever I would think about it, my mind would turn to Jasper and so I went with it. Sorry it has taken so long! I haven't updated anything in a month. Besides vacation with my family, I've thrown myself into _reading _fanfics, not _writing _them. So without anymore waiting, here is the next chapter!

_**CHALLENGE ANSWER**_: It seemed that Jane and Alec's mates were really obvious; but no one knew the other answer. Here it is: Midget (I haven't decided on a name) reminds me of the Moon. Have you ever read/seen Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess; and the Moon Kingdom watched over the Earth and protected it from evil. I see his eyes as the moon and his hair as space. His personality is fickle, like the phases of the moon. He can, either help you and guide you, or leave you to fumble in the dark. He can be harsh (doesn't the moon control the tides?) and gentle.

**WARNING**: THIS IS JASPER! And he is a male...hopefully I was perverted enough and hit the mark. I want to say it's a mini lemon, but I don't know...if I can call it that.

**WORDS**: 3, 877

**PAGES**: 8

ENJOY!

**Worth It**

**Chapter 4**

I have avoided all things related to time, or at least, tried to. I constantly tried not to think about my wandering love, but it gets so damn hard –of course so is my dick, but that is another story for another time and place. I'm giving her what she needs, what _we_ need, but it hurts so much to be away from her when I know she is hurting just like I am.

I could always contact her or she could even contact me, but we don't, for fear of what we both know would happen. She wasn't ready; if she was she'd be in my arms without a second to waste. At least, we both know that once one contacts the other, it's all over. At least, with that thought, I know our love is great, and growing stronger with every passing lonely day.

The fact that she loves me, has kept me sane all these years she has been gone. But it is also a double edged sword. I have been in agony without her by my side. I've even let the pain compromise me some.

I've slipped since she has gone to find herself, but I can't find myself caring at all that I killed another human like I once had. No doubt my Bella has done it, and I know Xena didn't care when she killed…well, perhaps at first.

Once I realized that my Xena could change sides, I began to pray that she would stay _my _Xena; Ares' Xena. It didn't take long after I started praying that I began knowing that I was worrying for nothing. I knew Bella better than anyone. Underneath all that selflessness, love, and compassion, was also a cold hearted bitch who loved pain.

Oh, how my jeans started to tighten and feel uncomfortable thinking about her bringing pain to others. I could imagine her licking blood or the venom off of her body as it sprayed from its original owner, covering her gloriously. I could feel the lust and desire roll off her, and smell her arousal, how wet she would be.

Then I saw myself doing everything she did, the torturing, the killing, the licking…I closed my eyes even tighter. My jeans were becoming unbearable at my raging thoughts. I could see that look in her eyes as she walked seductively towards me. She'd stop right in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine, as her hand rose and palmed the bulge in my pants that was begging for release from her.

I'd growl and groan, one arm snaking its way around her waist, and another rubbing its way from her waist to her thigh, traveling closer in. Once my fingers grazed past her inner thighs, I would return the favor and palm her inner wet lips. She would arch, and I would use the arm around her waist to slam her body into mine; while still rubbing my hand over her wet core.

I could feel the way she would rub herself against my hand, no she wouldn't rub; my vixen would try to _ride_ it. She'd want me to start inserting my fingers in her, and fuck her with them; and to touch her all over still.

And I would touch her everywhere on that deliciously sinful body of hers. I would lick away any venom or blood that would be on her; whether it was her face, arm, leg; or if it'd slip down the valley between her breasts…

I would kiss her, lick, suck, and nip from her lips, down her jaw, to her neck—where her pulse used to beat. Then I would rip her shirt off, and do the same thing to her breasts. But as I nipped at her nipples, I know I would end up biting them and she would beg me to do it harder. And I would sooth the marks I created with my tongue.

I could feel her against my body, how one hand would be round tightly in my hair, pulling at it, causing me some pleasurable pain; the other would be under the hand I had down at her lower lips. She'd press hard against my hand, trying to create more friction, more pain, make my hand fuck her harder.

When I couldn't take the strain in my jeans anymore, and that silky voice of hers begging me to fuck her. I'd give in, finally ripping my jeans off, throwing her up against the nearest hard surface; whether it be a house, a tree, or a wall. Slapping her ass before plunging in from behind her, roughly.

After we would do several positions, I would find out which we liked better; grabbing her hips for leverage and use it to fuck her faster and harder, or I would roughly grabbed her breasts, squeeze them like no tomorrow, and hang on while I fucked her from behind.

Our inner beasts would take control and our hard fucking would be magnificent.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in a forest somewhere, around me where carcasses of dead animals I had drained. The bulge in my jeans was un_fucking_bareable. If only my love was here to take care of it and finally give me the release, I know _we_ both _need_.

I couldn't decide what I'd like more, her fucking me or me fucking her? Both were hot and just thinking about it made me harder, if that was even possible. I mean I knew she was going to be dominating, but so was I.

I chuckled as my vampire mind quickly came up with a solution. I would claim her for the first couple; maybe dozen, times I take her. Then we could have fun. I had a lot to make up for, over a hundred and seventy years…

I growled at nothing in particular, but damn, my cock was aching. I knew what I had to do. I leaned my back up against a tree, unbuckled my belt buckle, slid the metal zipper down and released my very hardened member.

From there, I wrapped my hand around it, thinking it was her small hand, her wet mouth, or that fucking forever tight virgin cunt I knew she now had. My fist started to slide it up and down, using my vampire mind to imagine me taking her in a very vivid image. In no time I found my release; wishing it was her that was doing it, and not my hand.

For a second, I wanted to cry like a lovesick school girl. I was missing my mate; I wanted her so bad that I could never think straight. _Soon though. I would have her soon._

I sighed, pushing myself away from the tree and ran toward the stream that was ten feet away from my current position. I cleaned myself up quickly and buried the dead bodies of my latest meals.

~WI~

Months passed, many high schools passed, before I was almost going to snap. I had never realized that even not having her, but still having her at least near me, was enough to keep me sane. But not having her at all, and she was nowhere even near me (could have been across the world, perhaps even freaking Japan, for all I knew) it was more than agony. I was dying, and it wasn't slow aching feeling that was taking over…it consumed me constantly and wholly.

Add to that Alice, who wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, and you get a very murder intent empath. Most of the time she would try to fuck me—which wasn't going to happen, no way was I betraying my beautiful Bella—but she was wanting my attention like a starved child; it was fucking pathetic. How could I ever not have seen this before? Then she either wanted to play dress up—which I got to the point of telling her that I wasn't wearing what she wanted me to anymore—and the pixie bitch pitched a huge shit fit—or she wanted me to go shopping with her.

My other family tried their best to save me whenever she got it in her head to make me a puppet, but what Alice wants Alice gets. They stopped trying to save me after awhile, because little ol' Alice didn't like it. Of course, I still never let her do what she wanted. Bitch needed to learn what the word 'no' meant. I tried to stay with Rose and Emmett more, but the lust that they threw off crippled me many times.

The pixie bitch tried to take advantage of that, many times, but I'd never let her. I was the one who controlled emotions, not her, _thank God_. I doused everyone with cold water—emotionally— most of the time and that was pretty hilarious to watch.

Then there was the pretty boy wonder. All his moaning and groaning about _**my**_ precious Darlin'; I don't even know how many times I wanted to snap and just rip his broody ass apart. I mean damn, woman leaves him at the altar, and he still thinks she will come back for him? Someone needs to remind him what reality is, and how it works. I guess, when Bella finally comes to me that'll really slap some reality in that little pussy's face, it would surely bitch slap him back to the pitiful hole he came from.

I passed every minute I could, doing something productive. I read various books, played video games. Even wrote a few of my own books. I watched T.V. multiple times and soon discovered something called anime and manga. After that, I disappeared for a month without a single word. I did finally come back, bringing boxes full of the shit. I bought a laptop and found numerous sites that had it where anyone could watch the stuff online. I read more manga than humans dreamed of.

I distracted myself pretty well; but still a part of me was missing, which really wasn't surprising. I left the Cullen's for a while to visit Peter and Charlotte more than once. I even switched to their diet a few times. I'd sneak a human or two in there, but every single time I would go back with gold eyes. My brother and sister thought it was pretty damn funny.

Three months before the shit hit the fan, I had left Peter and his mate. Of course, Peter knew something was going on. He actually told me I had to go back to the Cullen's. As soon as I got on my 2010 Victory Cross Country, I saw Peter look very serious as he opened and answered his phone.

"Peter Whitlock," he answered, his tone matching his face.

Whatever the person he was talking too had said, it lightened the mood and made him crack a smile, but I couldn't help feeling that they were talking about something that affected me. I left because it seemed that Peter wasn't in trouble. If my brother needed help, I would be there instantly, fucking up whoever messed with him, but he had waved me off with a smirk taking over. I had rolled my eyes and left.

~WI~

Two months passed before everything got serious. For those past couple of months, we thought someone was following us. I was going to go after them, make them talk, and then burn what was left of the pieces; but Alice and Edward were like NO! And I was like YES! They were like NO! And I was like FUCK YOU, YES! And then everyone was like, WHAT THEY WANT, THEY GET!

And then I was like about to kill them too, along with whoever were following us, but then those who were following stopped spying. It was right after that, that we had arrived in a small town about a hundred or so miles East of Salem, Oregon. Only a day later we heard about all the mass disappearances and murders in Port Angeles and Seattle.

It took me about a month in a half (of the three months) before I realized what was going on; it only took so long because I really wasn't paying attention. I mean, really, who was stupid enough to do that a few decades after another vampire did unsuccessfully? But as soon as I realized it, I told Carlisle and he didn't believe me.

"It's a Newborn Army," I insisted, while he just shook his head like the freaking pansy that he would always be. "Are you blind not to see all of the signs?"

"Who would want to make one of those? Victoria is dead; remember? Edward killed her. Plus, if they were a threat, Alice would have seen it."

I growled in frustration and I watched in satisfaction as he flinched. "Think about this, rather or not if it is a Newborn Army, the Volturi will step in. Do you know what that means, Carlisle?"

His face and emotions told me he didn't, but he voiced it as well. Oh I love submission; especially from those who thought they were in charge.

"They will come and find us; they will see Bella isn't with us and start to question. We will be dead if they realize that we let Bella go without killing her or turning her." I told him quite frankly, and watched his eyes drop and him suddenly looking way older than he normally looked.

Of course, I knew that if they did come, they would ask, but just to mess with us. I knew deep in my heart and soul that Bella was already with the Volturi. But these dipshits didn't know that little bit of knowledge and they didn't need to know it.

Now, back to the Newborn Army bullshit, as much as I didn't care for humans, I didn't want them to suffer through what I went through in the beginning of my immortal life. I'd figured since Carlisle was so all for humans and protect them and everything, he would want to save them.

I guess I was wrong about the bastard; he was just like the rest of them.

It took Alice another two weeks before she got a vision indicating that there was, in fact, a fucking Newborn Army. That was when Carlisle decided we should go back and try to save them. Of course, everyone conveniently forgot that I said that shit _two weeks ago_.

Except for Emmett and Rose. Emmett had been excited that he would fight and kill something. Rose, on the other hand, always trusted me. I had instincts that the others couldn't even dream of, and she always relied on them. If I said something was wrong, or something was happening, then it was true. She trusted me implicitly.

For that last month, on the request of Carlisle, our dear _father_, I trained everyone on fighting Newborns...again. It seemed that they forget how to fight between this battle and the last one we fought it. We were vampires…how could we forget? But he insisted and it gave me the opportunity to kick the vampire ass I've been dying to beat the shit out of for years.

I brought Edward and Alice down quite a few pegs. They were surprised that I could bypass their gifts in a fight, but really it wasn't that surprising; they relied so heavily on them, it was a no brainer that I beat them every single time. The others on the other hand, couldn't beat them. Well…Rose kicked Alice's ass and Emmett hit Edward a little too hard. Both I loved watching so very much.

Rose was faster than Alice, so in a split second fake decision, she could take down Alice. Emmett was like a newborn, you couldn't really listen to their thoughts as to what they were going to do next; but Emmett was stronger than Edward. Dickward may have been faster, but when he relied too much on his gift, it became a handicap and that speed quickly became useless.

We weren't one hundred percent sure of the number of enemies, because Alice kept changing the number daily. Now that I understood. Sometimes I would have close to two hundred, and then one Newborn would get out of control and start a killing spree. I'd have to go and change more right after I killed those who weren't obeying or went out of control.

My army's number would change hourly, but there were once or twice I kept the same number for a few days. It all depended on who was in charge. And seeing the mess this army was making, it was another idiot.

During this fight, we weren't going to get help from the Wolves. Edward and Alice went and asked and they flat out refused without even having to think about it. They hated those two with a passion, more so after all the shit they had put me and Bella through. I wondered if I asked…would they have helped? No doubt they would have. They loved Bella and Bella loved me. Help by default, really.

We waited until a few days before Alice saw the Newborns coming, to wait for the wolves. She seemed to think that they would help…they just needed time to think about it. _Idiot._

When the visions showed us still dying—well at the very least, hopefully two certain vampires would die, one could only hope. We were left with no choice, but one, if we wanted to live. Taking the only choice we had, our dear 'father' called Aro and asked for help.

"Aro?"

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle, how are you? It's been awhile since we have talked."

Carlisle chuckled. "That it has, old friend. Sadly, this isn't a pleasure call. It seems that someone has foolishly repeated what Victoria had started years ago."

Aro was silent for a moment before we heard him turn. "Was this what she found out? She had said that her target had been talking to someone in the states…do you think that this contact has been gathering more forces?" his voice was quieter; it was as if he put the phone away from his mouth. "Jane confirmed it a few weeks after they separated."

"I have no doubt, you know our girl. She is so Fate's bitch," Caius chuckled. "I'll go and inform the other two of their new mission, but you, have to call her. She is _yours_ after all."

"I shall get the mother; she will want to talk with her as well. I hope this mission gets finished quickly, I do miss her so." Marcus offered as we heard him and Caius stand and leave the room.

Aro muttered, "Good, good, she has been gone for far too long." Then he moved the phone back to his mouth. "We shall send our best; they will be there in time for the battle."

Carlisle thanked him and they hung up. Edward snorted. "Are you sure they will be here? Last time they didn't come until it was too late."

I rolled my eyes, "If they don't come, we will all die." _And he was doubting my mate, maybe we should kill him…_

As soon as I said that I knew that there was a chance that I was going to die, and perhaps knowing that, Aro would have no choice but to send my love now. Happiness surged through me, as well as desire, and a million other emotions, but I held them down and focused on the situation at hand.

Alice gasped a few minutes later. "At first my vision showed that we all died…but then Carlisle called Aro, and it changed."

_No shit Sherlock._

I noticed that she was emitting all the emotions she did when she couldn't see the future. I wanted to chuckle in suppressed happiness that meant my love was actually coming. Of course, this whole time Alice couldn't see me, well, ever since Bella left. For my future was tied to hers, and if they couldn't see hers, they couldn't see mine.

So either that meant the wolves were coming too or it was Bella. They loved her, so since Bella was coming, it meant the wolves, or a few of them, would be there as well. So I guess we were going to live after all.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced like the child that she would be for eternity. "The future went blank, that means the wolves decided to help us! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes and they connected with Rose's. It seemed she had connected the same dots that I had. We both thought it was stupid that Alice was getting all excited because she was right that the wolves were coming.

_Fat chan_ce, I thought concerning the actuality that the wolves would be there. I mean I did say that if Bella came, the wolves would but still…_Bella wouldn't let them get hurt like that. With unknown numbers like this; we were walking in blind as it was. If any wolves are coming, it may just be Jacob…_

I sighed and looked outside. My Warrior Princess would be here in a few days and I didn't know if I could resist jumping her as soon as I laid eyes on her, then rip her clothes off and take her right then and there in front of everyone.

My vision from a few months ago suddenly came back to me and I was hard instantly. I groaned and left to hunt. With her being so close to me, I couldn't just sit in the room and act like nothing was happening. Especially with this raging hard on that I could never seem to get rid of. I mean as soon as I did, it would be back to being hard, thoughts of my Darlin' still running through my mind.

Well…Bella could get rid of it… I groaned and knew she would to. As soon as I would see her, it would rage back with a vengeance and I wasn't sure if I could take the pain it would bring. I wonder if I would have the control to _not_ take her in front of everyone.

Would she want me too? On second thought, I doubt she would care, seeing as she would be feeling the same emotions that I would be feeling. The only thing is, would she, _after_ we did the fuck awesome deed, be embarrassed? Would she care? Or, I smirked, had she really changed into a bad girl? To have me fuck her in front of Edward and Alice…I took a pained breath as my erection got harder…oh my, I believe I have a naughty mate.

Of course, thinking of her as naughty and the things naughty girls do, made a new vision enter my mind and I freed my insanely rock hard cock quickly. Feeling the pain of blue balls intensify. I hurriedly gripped my hand around my still hardening length.

_Oh yeah…_I thought as I started sliding it up and down as my mind faded into a few new visions.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~9-2-10 EDITED~~~~~**

**MOON SAYS**: Okay, the long awaited reunion! I couldn't help it, I had to combine both a Jasper and Bella POV. I keep forgetting that Jasper is an Empath, sorry! I've never written a story where someone is an Empath...so I kind of forget. Anyway, I may be doing this from now now, doing two different POV's in the chapter instead of just separate chapters. I hope this is good, tell me what you think! We are halfway through the story! YAY!

ANOTHER ONE: I added more to it, hopefully it is way more clearer. Now I'm off to start working on chapter 6. And yes, I am at college...supposed to be studying for my Fit and Wellness test but guess what? I so am not! Okay, I'm on my lunch break...and forgot my lunch in my car, I am so dead tried from my 1.5 mile run that I can't go and get it. So tired...

**Words**: 9, 051

**Pages**: 20

**ENJOY!**

**~Worth It~**

**Chapter 5**

(JPOV)

After I had been hunting awhile, something popped into my head. I knew the who, what, and where, but what about the fucking when? I had been waiting years, and I knew when she came I would find out just how many years I had passed since I had seen my Panda-chan (for Panda's are cuddly and gentle, till you get them angry and wasn't my mate just like that?) and I wasn't sure in reality I wanted to know. Even if she was by my side when we heard how many years, it would still create a pain inside of me that would threaten to tear me apart.

But right now that is neither here nor there; and it was proved by someone texting me. I pulled my phone out, flipped it open, and it popped up.

_3 hours_

I chuckled; I didn't even have to look to see who sent that shit. I knew it was Peter. Before I could text anything back, another text was sent my way.

_Ur welcome. U better bring her fine ass to us soon or Char will fuck u up._

I outright laughed and just texted him an _ok, _before I ran straight to the house. It took me thirty or so minutes, since I was somewhere in Canada…I think. I could have been in North Dakota for all I know.

When I got back I called a family meeting; of course without realizing, I had not thought about telling the family about the time. Since my little owl left, I had been keeping lots of knowledge to myself, by passing both doucheward and Pixie Bitch's gifts.

Not even five seconds had passed and everyone was in the living room.

"Now, what news do you have for us, son?" doucheward's daddy asked, with a quick look to Alice and Edward to see if they knew what I was going to say. Both of them tried to shake their head where no one could see them, but Rose and I did. We rolled our eyes, _idiots_, did they think we were dumb?

Probably.

"I got a text from Peter that said the Volturi will be here in two in a half hours." I told them before I went upstairs to my room.

When we were going over the floor plans, to see which room became what and whose, I decided I wanted my own room. Alice didn't care; it gave her more room for all those damn clothes of hers—three fourths of which she didn't even need. Especially when she didn't have to make room for mine. Of course she did care when Rose and Em went shopping with me. I took all the clothes that she bought for me and donated them to Good Will, those kinds of places.

But she decided that I was too stupid in the head to get that she was 'helping me' so she went behind my back, took all my newly purchased clothes and donated them! Em and Rose had to hold me back when I found out what she did. So I did the only thing I could do.

When she was hunting, I ran up to the stores, got more, and then right before I knew she was going to be home (thanks to my fucker)…another text interrupted my thoughts.

_Sexy fucker to u, bitch! Get it straight._

I laughed, okay thanks to my _sexy_ fucker; I started burning all the clothes she bought for me. Of course, only two of the 'family' supported my actions, the other four were upset and mad at me for going about it the way I did.

'Course Alice was just an angry bitch who tried to play the victim. We even had a family meeting about it! Edward was being a dicktard and said I should have just kept the clothes that Alice bought for me and not made a fuss. Mama and Daddy Cullen, fucking pansies that they are, said I should have talked to her about it and make it clear that I didn't want her shopping for me. Instead, of talking, I hurt her fucking feelings.

Whoop-de-_fucking_-do.

Like talking would have fucking stopped that psychotic bitch!

"I took all the shit that she bought me and fuckin' donated them! Then I bought my own fuckin' shit. So how was that, in any way, _un_fuckin' clear? The little bitch needs to learn she ain't always goin' get her damn way."

Em was laughing at the shit storm the little Pixie bitch started; he always did like it when I get angry, I start cussing up a storm myself. And that accent of mine, it starts coming in. Rose just had a smirk on her face as I gave it to them.

Edward, being the dick that he always is, jumped up to defend his precious 'sister,' course, I always thought something was going on with those two. All those secret conversations that they seem to have that they thought we all were blind too.

Before a fight broke out, which a second later it was going to, Eddie stopped. Since my darlin' left I had put a lockdown on my gift, so most of the time I didn't feel people's emotions, especially that lust Rose and Em start throwing out.

So I tugged my gift out of its hiding place and found that Eddie was sending out some strong fear, confusion, realization, and something I like to call, 'I fucked up and you know my secret.'

He was looking directly at me, so I must not have meant that wasn't shielding my thoughts a few seconds ago. Well, I sure as hell was now.

My smirk was back, with a smug look about it. I wanted to make this bastard squirm and I did; apparently we found out that the two of them had kept a shit load of Alice's visions secret from the rest of us. Mostly ones about Bella, 'course the dimwit tried to play that shit off as 'protecting her and the family' but I call bullshit. And so did Rose.

Guilt ran off them in waves, but so was some of those pisky jealousy and possessive type of emotions.

I never really thought about it after I first read them off. I looked at the clock by my bed; I saw that I only had fifteen minutes before they would be here. Apparently I spent a lot of time going over that memory. I threw some sexy clothes on for my mate to eye fuck me, 'course I knew that she would rather see me naked, but that was only for her eyes now.

Though…I really did want to take her in front of the dumbass duo, but then Edwardo would see her beautiful self in all her naked glory and it made me growl. No way in hell was he seeing what was mine.

MINE!

Or so my beast decided, and he would fight and kill any motherfucker that tried to take her from me.

I ran with the family to the clearing and got there just in time to see three cloaked figures coming toward us. My thoughts on the way over were back to those emotions they were throwing off, but as soon as I smelled her and that fuckin' pull.

I groaned out loud, my whole family heard it; Rose gave me a questioning look.

"So close," I groaned at her pitifully and her eyes lit up.

Rose laughed at me and my fucking predicament and fucktard demanded that she not shield her mind and tell him what was so funny. Rose and I shared a smirk. Oh yes, he was going to get his ass handed to him.

**~WI~**

(BPOV)

I met up with my Twins at the airport.

"So, girly, did you enjoy your time with Midget?" Jane winked at me as she dodged my fist.

"Bitch, watch that mouth of yours or no sex till I think you've learned your lesson!" I threatened and glared at her. Her eyes widened and I could see the gears turning in her head, as if she was trying to find a way to get both things she wanted.

Alec just shook his head, trying to keep the small grin off his face. He was always the calmest and quiet of the three of us.

"I can't take either of you, anywhere, can I?" Alec sighed and grabbed my arm to drag me to him. I melted in his embrace. It was good to have my brother back.

"It feels like forever since I've seen the two of you." I murmured in his chest as Jane hugged me from behind.

"We feel the same way." Jane told me before she stepped back and had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know, ever since we separated in Egypt, I've been thinking." Jane started before she was cut off.

"And I hope it didn't hurt too much," Alec commented. "I know your mate doesn't want a brain dead mate."

Jane gave him a glare that rivaled his mate and continued. "We all know how it hurts being away from your mate, and being away from each other is like that in a way."

"Whoa!" I said backing up a few steps, throwing my hands up as well. "We are so not sharing mates."

Alec busted out laughing. "That was so not what she was saying, but I know for a fact, I don't want either of you. Twincest is not on my list of things to do before Eternity ends."

Jane sighed and continued like neither of us had interrupted. "Like Bells has told us before, in a way we are like soul Twins connecting to her soul; just like Jacob and Leah are. So I think that in a way, Twins have a pull like mates have a pull. And when we are away from each other it hurts. We all know that Twins share their souls with each other so I think the five of us are connected by bits of our soul. We haven't been around the Major, so we don't know about him yet. But I'm positive that in a way it may be the same. Of course, he could just be the odd duck out; knowing him, he'd do it just too fucking mess with my theory." she muttered the last part darkly.

Alec and I just started at each other, then looked at Jane and then looked back at each other.

"You don't think…" I started

"…that she killed quite a few brain cells…" Alec continued.

"…coming up with that?" we finished together.

Jane let out a deep growl and attacked us. "How about I kill a few of yours and we will see if we have the same left over?"

That was a good hour of playing around. I looked at my watch and saw we had an hour left till noon and I wanted to get to the Cullens by then.

So we ran and when we were fifteen minutes away, Jane and Alec stopped me. We all knew what this was about.

"Are you sure you are ready, baby doll?" Alec asked as wrapped his arms around my waist and held me at arm length distance.

"If not, you can wait until the battle starts…" Jane offered me a way out.

Before I could answer my phone alerted me that I had a text waiting. I opened my flip phone and chuckled.

_Get that fine ass of yours in motion and go get ur mate._

I had a small smile on my face as I texted back.

_Love you too Sexy fucker._

They saw the determination in my eyes and my resolve. "I've spent God only knows how long away from my hot as fuck mate, and I'm not staying away anymore."

They heard the unspoken; _I need him,_ in my mini speech. Of course, so did my sexy fucker; because he sent another text my way.

_Then take him._

As we ran I knew they felt the pull for their own mates as well.

"So…who called?" I asked shly as we got into the sights of the family that fucked up my life.

Alec and Jane shared a look and then pointed to the other. I shook my head, "As long as they know you're here. I really don't want to get yelled at again because the two of you fucked up...again."

When we got into hearing distance we stopped talking and made damn sure our hoods were up. I didn't want them knowing anything until I wanted them too.

Carlisle, being the peaceful pansy that he always is, started the greeting, thanking us for helping before Jane cut him off.

"You have no need to thank us, the Brothers told us to come, and we have. Once this is over, I hope to never see any of you again." Jane told them nonchalantly.

Rose and Jasper shared a look and laughed. Then his sexy accent was heard.

"You sure, little firecracker?"

Jane pulled down her hood and glared at him, but it wasn't a good one. "Most of you," she relented.

Alec pulled off his hood. "Do any of you have any idea who is the one that is in charge of the Newborn Army?' Alec's question was broad in who he asked, but we all knew he was just asking Jasper.

Jasper shook his head. "The only people I had known that did the whole Newborn thing were Maria and Victoria. As far as I know, Maria hasn't touched them since the Volturi stepped in; and Victoria is dead."

I stiffened and hissed, my body shaking just a little tiny bit; but a few could see it. Alec and Jane half turned and Jasper's eyes snapped to me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concern in her voice. I knew Jasper was asking me in a different way, and I wasn't sure I could answer back.

The anger was coming back; the fury at what that bitch had done to my mate. All the emotions that I had tucked away since I had tortured and burned her ass all came flying back into me. It was quickly fixing to get out of control.

Alec grabbed my arm. "She's dead." His voice was tight lipped and stiff as he tried to use his touch to calm me down.

I nodded and got myself back until control. I didn't need the Major coming out because I couldn't control myself. If that happened, he would end up taking me right in front of everyone.

Not that I could really find it in me to care if he did. Payback is a bitch, after all.

Lately, that phrase had been my favorite. Along with fuck you, but that was a different story.

"Who is your third member?" Edward asked with an emotion running through his voice that made me want to rip a few body parts off and as an afterthought he added: "Why can't I hear any of your thoughts?"

I rolled my eyes, but no one but my Twins could tell.

"Because I don't want you too, Dickward," I told him and watched everyone but Rose and my blonde mate stiffen. I pulled my hood back and revealed my red eyes.

Alec let go of me and the two of them moved back a few steps to give me room. There wasn't any going back now. We had passed the point of no return. And I couldn't find a fucking reason to care because he was there right in front of me and I had revealed myself.

Both of us moved at the same time, there was no stopping our bodies; it was like they had a will of their own. When my eyes had been revealed, they locked onto his and I turn them away, not that I wanted to. There was no one there, but him. He was my entire world; he was the only thing tying me to the world. He was the center of my universe.

Sam was right, I had enough wolf in me to imprint. That added to the mate bond was enough to forever keep us bound to each other.

It was even worse for us to be away from each other. As the pain disappeared that our separation had caused, I wondered how we could have survived being away from each other a second, let alone all those unknown years.

We stopped right in front of each other. He was quite tall, I had to lean my head back just to keep eye contact, but I didn't care. I was finally with him. And nothing was going to keep us apart.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, it seemed like an eternity passed before someone spoke and broke the spell that we had over each other.

"Bella, my love?"

I sighed and laid my head on my blonde loves' chest.

"It just had to be fucktard, didn't it?" I muttered in his chest and felt the vibrations as he chuckled.

"Oh how I've missed you little one," Jasper whispered in my hair. "Don't you ever leave me again. If you try then I will do _everything _in my power to stop you." his voice left no room for doubt and I knew this fucker was crafty.

I nodded. "I promise that we will never part again. It was agony, hell on earth, being away from you."

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked confused, but we could hear the curiosity and mischief in his voice.

I peeked my head around my War, as I thought that the Four Horseman of Apocalypse came to mind. We were War and Death combined.

"What does it look like Emmy Bear? Don't you do this when you and Rose get separated?" I asked him as I saw Rose snap her head toward our exes. Hmm…it seems someone let the birdie out of the bag.

My sexy mate leaned down and his lips brushed against the ear and I shivered. "She figured it out herself."

I returned the favor, doing the same except I bit his ear lobe before I whispered in it. The groan I received made me want to giggle, but I was a badass, we badassess didn't giggle. "I guess our Rose is a smart cookie."

Emmett watched our display and let out a shriek; in response, Jasper, Jane, Alec, and I sprung back and got in a defense crunch.

The big bear ran at me and I had to force my instincts down; and I saw my Major do the same. Em grabbed me and spun me around.

"Belly Bear, did you know it isn't nice to keep secrets? Especially from your big brother! I mean, don't you think I'd want to know that you and the Jazz man are mates?"

Alice and Edward were in shock; so were the parents. Alec hissed at the 'big brother' comment; for all intent and purposes, now and forever, he and Jake were my big brothers. As much as I still cared for Emmett (which toned down quite a bit since I felt broken at the thought of him leaving me) he was no longer close as a brother should be. Maybe a distance cousin?

With that thought I turned toward my twins and smirked. "Pedophiles!"

They both groaned. "You're never going to let us leave that down, are you?"

I flashed them teeth and shook my head.

"Then your mate is definitely a pedophile too." Jane countered and said mate and I just smirked; we didn't care one freaking bit. It kind of turned me on, like their mates, that my mate was older than me by more than a century.

"Bella?" came a quiet female voice taking me from my pedophiling mate thoughts.

I sighed and cleared my face, put the mask in place, and turned toward the vampire I once considered my mother. But now that position belongs solely to Sulpicia.

Considering that every one of these fuckers got replaced in my family tree, I couldn't find it in me to care. Those that took their positions were more suited for the jobs. I.E they would never leave me or hurt me.

"Yes, Esme?" she flinched at how my voice held no emotion.

She looked uncertain, looking between Jasper and me, until Jas rolled his eyes. "She wants to know where the two of you stand."

I turned around and looked at my Twins. "This is going to take fuckin' forever," out of the corner of my eye I see Esme and Edward flinch at my use of language; both holding back from getting onto me. "So you may as well do your thing."

I watched as they both pulled out their phones and sent a single text then focused back on me; after they were done I turned back to Esme. Who was waiting, there was hope in her eyes, and I didn't feel like a monster when I knew I was going to destroy that hope.

I had changed since I left Edward at the altar; but at the same time I haven't changed. This was always who I was, I had just buried her so I could fit in with those around me. My old self, my fake self, always took on the burdens, always was so damn selfless. She always tried to protect those around her. The true me gave as good as she got, she told the hard truth, even if it hurt; and she sure as hell didn't protect others. Those bitches could protect themselves…unless if they were one of her precious people: the Twins, Jake, Leah (literal bitch there, ha ha), or her Volturi family. Not to mention her mate.

The Cullens fucked over my old self, so I guess it only fair that my new, true, self fucked them over.

_Payback is a bitch. She made her bed and now she has to lie in it._

"Esme, both you and your mate hide behind Alice and Edward. You try and have this perfect life. Life isn't perfect, it will never be perfect. There will always be something that fucks it up, or messes with it. Edward isn't as perfect as you think and neither is Alice." I watched in satisfaction as every Cullen, but Jas, flinch.

"You missed up royalty when you gave both of them your balls. They control the family, you do not." Daddy Cullen cringed at the truth in my words. "You should not have listened to an immature, not even emotionally mature, seventeen year old. Neither Edward nor Alice has grown up. They are forever stuck at the mentality of when they were turned as well as are the two of you. Both of you were controlled in your human life and in your immortal one you feel content to let the same thing happen.

"The two of you stopped being my parents the moment you let Edward leave me. If I was completely honest, Emoward leaving was a blessing. The others leaving: Em, Rose and Jasper," I spoke their names with affection running through my voice, but the last had love in it. "Those three leaving was what hurt me the most. Rose showed how much cared by hating me, trying to protect me by attempting to drive me away; Em was the big brother I never had." I didn't say anything about Jake and Alec being true big brothers (they knew I knew they were).

"And Jasper, well, that's self explanatory." I looked at him and my eyes softened and I shoved so much love, adoration, any positive emotion I held for him…as well as some negative ones. The intensity of those emotions almost brought him to his knees. But my Jasper was strong, he didn't show weakness.

He just smirked at me, and sent my lust, love, and my other emotions back at me. Oh yeah, I had trouble bucking under their weight. How the fuck did he stand this?

"But you, Esme," I turned back toward her. "You made your bed, now you must lie in it."

My words caused Esme to start sobbing into Daddy Cullen's chest. The bastard couldn't be angry at me for doing that to his mate, considering what they had done to me and how my words were truth.

Alice, though, was; the Pixie was quite angry. I had a feeling it only had a little to do with my words, but mostly that Jasper was mine now. Whether she knew it or not, the Major had always been mine.

"You bitch!" she screamed as she lunged for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw many things. Rose and Em looked ready to jump in and help me at any moment. My boy toy just took a step back and let me handle this. This was why I had left in the first place, I had to make my body match his; I had to be his equal, his Goddess of War.

My twins just looked on bored. Like this little Pixie could do shit to me. The only one in this clearing that could take me on was Jasper or the Twins working together. They were strong separate, but it would take both to defeat me. We had sparred one on one before, and if I wasn't careful one could take me down; but in a full on attack mode, it would take both of them.

It had happened before…I had let my beast take control and I had nearly killed them. 'Course the beating I took wasn't all fun 'n games either. I did as much damage to them as they did to me.

Alice had planned to throw herself at me, me not being able to defend in time; we would fall to the ground with her on top. Then she would proceed to beat the shit out of me: clawing, biting, and ripping a few body parts off.

Well that wasn't what was going to happen.

What _did _happen was that I moved slightly to the left, kneed her in the stomach hard enough to get her to pause, take my left hand put it on the back her right shoulder and put my right hand on the front side and pressed her down hard enough to slam her body into the ground. Then I pinned her down making sure she couldn't move—my I sat on the middle of her body to make sure she couldn't move. By the time she realized what was going on I had already ripped both of her arms off and threw them to Jane and Alec.

I snapped at her face. "..Me." I told her through clenched teeth, we all missed the first part of what I said because it went on in my head as I took her down. "If you attack me again, I promise that you will not get another chance. I will finish ripping you apart and have you burned before you or anyone else realized what I had done."

She whimpered and nodded, not daring to talk. Either she figured that the act would make me madder or she was going to say something that pissed me off more.

I got up off of her and smirked. "You're being a good little submissive. I think you just found your calling. You are small enough, after all."

"That's enough, Isabella!" Edward commanded, his voice hard with enough fury running through it to set Jazz on edge. That is, if my mate was tuning into his emotions, which he wasn't.

"You are going to give back Alice's arms, and you will apologize to Esme and Carlisle for the horrid and completely untrue things you spoke. After that we are going home, and from now on you will watch that mouth of yours! Ladies do not have dirty mouths. You have lowered yourself, Isabella, since you've left. Alice will buy you new clothes, ones befitting you. If you come without a fuss, I will ignore this delusion you have yourself in. I will forgive you and whatever whoring and disgusting things you have done with the Volturi. You will call Aro and tell him that you will not return."

I knew he was talking about (the whole delusion thing) the fact that we (Jasper and I) had made it clear that we were mates; and Eddie here didn't like it. Then he said that I would be quitting the Volturi, my family? Like hell that would happen, over my dead body…ashes.

Wait a minute…did he call me a whore? Considering that Jasper was growling, deadly sexy growls that turned me on; and Jane was making him wither on the ground in pain; I would say, yes, he did call me a whore.

"How dare you tell _our_ sister, what to do? And trying to make her leave _our_ family? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alec asked in disbelief. "No one commands us. Not even the Brothers dare tell the Triples what to do."

Jane would have said it, but since she was so angry and using her gift, Alec did it for her. That whole Twin thing going on.

I just watched on as Eddie went through the pain with a small smile on my face. I liked him in pain; of course it didn't turn me on, that was the growling coming from my sexy mate over there. I will be the first to admit that when I watch or do the torturing or killing, that good stuff, I get turned on and it fucking sucks because (before now) I had no mate to fuck me senseless.

Esme couldn't stand seeing her baby in pain so she begged Jane to stop.

I let Jane continue for a few more seconds before is spoke up.

"Jane that is enough, I believe that he has learned his lesson. If not..." I trailed off and said the last part quietly so that only the three nearest to me could hear it. Jasper just chuckled.

"You just proved her point, doucheward, about how you act like a child." Emmett told him with a slight smile on his face. "I wonder if you damage his brain would he get better or worse."

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him, but he didn't look one bit sorry.

"Hmm…you have a point Em," Jasper pointed out. "They say humans get hit in the head enough it makes them worse than they are. If we, Vampires, are better than humans, what would that do to us?"

I had a thoughtful look on my face. "That is something we will have to ask Midget. I wonder if he knows…"

Jane snorted. "Midget does not have all the answers, no matter how much you worship him."

I growled at her and she just smirked. "I do not worship him."

"Him?" Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

Alec smirked. "Oh yes, him and Belly here fight all the time; like cats and dogs really. Don't humans say that if this happens that the two secretly like each other?" then he paused. "You do hang out a lot with him. Weren't you just with him alone for a whole month?"

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. When I opened them they were black as night and I glared my 'murder glare' at him. Him and Jane took a few steps back.

"Are you saying," I started in a sickly sweet voice that dripped venom. "That I am cheating on my mate with another male?" they shook their heads really quickly, they weren't really scared and we were so playing around. We all knew we couldn't and wouldn't cheat on our mates and they would never think that I would do such a thing. "Do you want me to tell your mates what happened in Australia and India, respectfully?"

They growled and snapped at me in unison. "You bitch! You promised that would be a secret."

"What's a secret?" a deep familiar voice asked from behind me thirty or so feet behind a tree.

My murder thing disappeared and a huge smile took over my face. I turned around so fast, I was having whiplash. I let out a squeal that was so _not_ badass, but really badass if you think about it, and ran toward the voice.

I didn't even get halfway there before I ran smack dab in a something hard and warm.

"Damn Bells! I know you love me, but shit, I didn't know you missed me that much. Don't you have a mate?"

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. I wasn't so breakable now. I loved his hugs the best; I always would, considering his hugs put me back together when I was broken before.

"Shut up Jake and just hug me." I grumbled in his chest taking in his scent. Apparently, since I had some wolf in my blood, they didn't smell at all.

"I missed you, Bells." Jake sighed in my hair.

"And I missed you, oh wolf Twin of mine." I replied. "It feels like forever since we've seen each other."

"It's only been six months," Jake commented and then laughed at me.

_Ass._

"Don't forget about me!" a female voice almost shouted in my ear before the body it belonged to grabbed me and started spinning me around.

"If you don't put me down, right now," I warned her, but I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my lips.

"Oh shut it, bitch."

"It takes one bitch to know another bitch, bitch."

We laughed and I let them go and pointed behind me. "I think there are two people waiting on you, Jake, if you don't get over there five minutes ago…well, I'll start planning your funeral."

He gave me a scared look and ran straight for Jane before picking her up and squeezing her to him.

Leah and I couldn't hear the things they said to each other, and we didn't want to. My female wolf twin just shook her head.

"Didn't you already start planning his funeral the moment he locked eyes with her?" she asked as we calmly walked toward the vampires.

I nodded and just shrugged my shoulders. "There is a bet going around the castle, on who is going to kill Jake first: Marcus or Jane."

Leah just raised an eyebrow. "And who did you bet on?"

I locked eyes with Alec and we said our bet at the same time. "Jane."

"Hey! Thanks for the faith here," said mate killer spoke up.

We just chuckled and Leah went straight to Alec and was wrapped in his arms.

I looked to the Cullens and saw the confusion in their eyes. "Let me introduce my Twins. My wolf Twins mated with my Vampire Twins. Yes, Emmett, they kept it in the family."

Alec made a cross between a groan and chuckle. "I told you, I am not into Twincest!"

I smirked. "Sorry baby, but you got into it when you got imprinted on."

Alec glared at Leah. "This is so you're fucking fault."

Leah just raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do about it?"

My male vamp Twin barely got his evil smirk on his face when I spoke up.

"STOP! Alec if you ever speak about the beating you are going to give Leah, which the both of you will get off on, I will never forgive you." He tried to speak, but I cut him off. "Just because I've seen some of that shit, does NOT mean I want to hear you talk about it. Fuck me, that shit gives me more nightmares then when we brunt that one Village to the ground in Siberia. That was really hard, considering we were surrounded by snow."

The Cullen's gasped in horror after I revealed some of my past shit. I didn't mention that the town was closed in and full of Newborns that had been holding base there. An ally of Maria's had taken up shop in an enclosed area where he didn't have to worry about Newborns running around. That just made it easier to fry the suckers.

Jasper on the other hand just gave me one of those panty soakin' smirks. "Fuck you? Darlin' just name the time and the place."

"If you _dare_ start having sex in front of us, I swear Swan you will live to regret it." Jake threatened but then realized something. "Or you won't live to regret it per say, since you are a vampire…oh fuck it. You will regret it."

I just raised an eyebrow. "I've had to put up with the four of you fucking your brains out since you got together. I not only had to hear it, but a few times I _saw_ that shit! I've got to say payback is a bitch.

I love it when I put to action my favorite words or phrases.

I felt my love wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me very hard into his body. I moaned and shoved my ass just as hard against his hard on.

"You're playin' with fire, lil' owl," Jasper warned me in that fuckin' Southern Accent of his that always had me wet. Fucker did it on purpose.

"Then burn me, baby." I told him as my voice went into 'sex' mode and turned husky and silky.

Next thing I know, the two of us are ripped apart and thrown in opposite directions. Fuck, my guard was down. I twisted sideways in mid air and landed in a defensive crouch. It seemed my mate was thinking the same thing I was.

I took in what was between me and my mate and it all made sense. Edward was crouched in front of me and Alice in front of Jasper. I'd bet that Alice threw me away from Jas, and Edward threw Jas away from me.

"Don't you dare touch her Alice!" Edward growled.

"Then keep your whore away from my _husband_ and _mate_!" was the Pixie bitches reply.

I laughed, along with my Twins, both sets. Everyone turned toward us.

"What is so funny about you trying to steal my mate?" Alice demanded.

I stopped laughing to look right in her eyes. "I can't steal something that wasn't yours to being with."

"You also can't steal something that _is_ yours in the first place. I thought you leeches were smart." Jake pointed out to be helpful then when he realized what he just said. "No offense to certain ones of course."

I nodded and we all ignored his slip. Jane would take care of it later and I didn't want to know how she was going to do it either. "Now, I can fight you on the whole mate thing, but the husband thing…now that's a different story." I frowned at my words. I hadn't thought about this. I had the whole mate thing in my corner and I thought about it; but the fact that he was married? No, that slipped my mind.

"Now, I can fight that." Jasper spoke up. "We aren't married anymore. So, Darlin' you aren't stealin' a married man." Jas cleared my conscience and was standing behind me in a second.

I leaned back into his chest and relaxed. My guard was still up, but I couldn't keep my body tensed when he was so close.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed. "I never signed any divorce papers."

Jasper chuckled and I loved how it felt against my back. "Yes you did, you just didn't know it. You remember when we got home after school the day we met Bella? I sent a text to Jenks after I saw her and had him send the over disguised as some paper you had to sign to get a package you ordered off the internet."

I threw my head back, against his chest, and laughed. "My mate is a sneaky bastard."

"Damn straight," he confirmed as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

It seemed that everyone but my group was shocked. Alice couldn't deiced whether to cry or be outraged.

I looked to Mama and Daddy Cullen and told them straight up. "Jasper and I felt the mate pull from the first time we looked at each other. We didn't realize it at the time, of course. Everything about him drew me to me; but when I found out that he and the Pixie was an item I was crushed. Soon enough, Edward came along and through him I was given access to the family. I thought I may have had a little chance then, but when I heard about that whole mate shit I let it go.

"I mean, if they were mates there was no place for me. So I got with Edward…but in that hotel room…something changed. I had tried to hide my ever growing feelings, but we started to talk and get to know each other; and that conversation in the hotel room was the final straw. I knew I was in love with him.

"Then I went off to die," my Twins and Jasper all growled and hissed at my words. The later pulled me closer to him. "But it didn't happen. I tried my best to control my thoughts and emotions, and I got pretty damn good at it too. But the more time we spent together, the more I felt for him.

"And why wouldn't I love him? He was amazing, the only one who had ever seen me, the real me. Not that fake image that I set in place because my _mother_," I spat, "Couldn't take care of her damn self. He never tried to change me, he only wanted me to be me; and even when I wasn't, he just told me to do what my heart, or was it mind, told me to."

"It depends on the situation, little one." My mate whispered in my ear.

"Did he tell you about his past? About he is a cold hearted killer? How he turned, trained and killed Newborns? How he—" I cut fuckward off.

"I know more about his past then you will ever know," I glared. "And how can I condemn him for what he has done? I've either done the same or worse. What the fuck do you think I've been doing in the Volturi these past, however many years? Sitting on my ass, twiddling my thumbs, looking downright gorgeous?"

My love's hands went lower and pulled me harder onto his hard on then he started whispering in my ear, so only I could hear.

"Just thinking about the shit you've done, it makes me harder than I've ever been. Can you feel what you do to me, mate? No one else but you can do this to me. Fuck," his sweet lips breathed into my ear making me shiver and close my eyes.

"But why did you stay with Edward if you wanted to be with Jasper? If he was your mate why didn't either of you say anything?" Carlisle asked confused. As if everything was that simple.

I snorted. "Do you really think those control freaks would let us go? See how they've handled what's happened these past few hours. They can't stand that we are out of their control. I bet that they knew we were mates this whole time and just kept it hidden."

That got even my group to gasp. Jasper then started telling me quietly at vampire speed about before I came he was thinking about a memory he had and some emotions from the two from them that didn't add up. Course, with this added to what we just said it made perfect sense.

"So _they_ did _know_," I mused out loud and Jane started using her gift on both Edward and Alice.

"They knew the whole time…that must have been while Edward was always pressing me to go out with him, to marry him, and to never turn into a vampire. So that when I died they didn't have to worry about me taking Jasper away from the fucking Pixie Bitch." I put it all together in that moment and I wasn't happy.

Jasper squeezed me so tight to him that it hurt, but I didn't care. He put his face into my neck and nuzzled. I tilted my neck to give him access and he kissed my skin before he bit down. My fucker was marker his territory and it turned me the fuck on.

After he marked me, he growled and barred his teeth and both Alice and Edward—who were stopped from being tortured by Jane once Jasper started to mark me. It was then that another thought occured to me.

"Edward," I focused on him. "Are you even a virgin? Or have you been fucking the Pixie this whole time?"

More growls and I was starting to get annoyed.

Alice glared at me with an evil and murderous intent that I was half impressed that she could manage something like that.

"Jasper is mine! He has always been mine! I fixed him; I made him who he is. He is mine!" Alice repeated, the anger and passiveness started to get the better of her.

I raised an eyebrow. "You fixed him? You fucked him up! I liked him the way he is supposed to be. I love the Major just as much as I love Jasper. I bet you're afraid of the Major. I bet that was why you tried to change him; you wanted to kill my Major."

As my thoughts formed, my rage increased and I tried to launch myself at her. How dare she try to fuck him up? He was mine! How dare she try to destroy the best part of him?

"How dare you try to get rid of the best part of him?" I growled and struggled in my mate's hold. "I'll fucking kill you, bitch! How fucking dare you try and kill what is _mine_?"

Oh this was on like Donkey Kong. My beast was struggling, it wanted free so she could kill whoever tried to destroy her make. My beast was the same as Jasper's beast. In a way, the Major was his beast the darkest part of him.

The death she saw in my eyes scared her and I knew it took Jasper a lot to hold me back. So he calmed me down and it didn't even take him long. Just a few words and my eyes closed and I stopped struggling. I hated when my beast took over, because I always did something that I regretted. As I calmed, my mate continued to soothe me with words.

"Its okay, my heart, I understand. Alice isn't a threat; she never has been and never will be. You know this. Reign in your beast, now is not the time to unleash her."

I nodded and went completely still in his arms. When I was under control, my mask up and my emotions in check I stepped out of his arms.

"I need to hunt. I need to be at my full strength before we battle with an Army of Newborns." I turned toward my Vamp Twins. "Did you hunt before you left home?"

They nodded. "Aro made us," then as an afterthought Jane added. "This will be big, you might want to kill. I know it's been awhile, but you need this. I doubt Midget kept you feed most of the time."

"When was the last time you killed?" Alec asked, concerned. "When was the last time you ate?"

I thought about it and shrugged. "We were doing some clean up in Zimbabwe and I had a snack, not even half."

Alec groaned. "That was two weeks ago. How the hell are your eyes still red?"

I looked away from him and at the ground. "I was still…not myself. That last mission still is fucking me up. And don't blame Midget; he was right in not pushing me."

Jane nodded and accepted my answer. "We feed before we left this morning. Go, we still have time. Midget will tell us what time they will attack and you will have until then."

As soon as she said that I got a phone call.

I answered. "What do you want Midget of Virginity?"

Jane and Alec tried their best to keep in theirs laughs and so did the Wolves.

"That was out of fucking left field. I will have you know I have more sexual experience than you do, so shouldn't you be the Bitch of Virginity?"

"Oh hardee har har. I'm fixin' to get more than you've ever gotten in all your centuries." I responded with a smirk on my face; and wiggled my eyebrows at Jasper who just chuckle and shook his head.

"Ah, so you are with your mate.'Bout damn time! We are all getting sick of your moping. Now go eat you have till Six before the battle begins. Apparently the person in charge of this army knows what time schedules are."

I chuckled. "Bye Midget, give my greetings the Three Dwarferteers, the wives, and the others of course."

I could hear him shaking his head. "You are such a Dobe, bye."

I looked at the clock on my phone; I had a few hours left before the battle started. So I had time to go a town and grab a bite.

I looked up at my mate, he was giving me a look that all curiosity. He knew that was Midget, and that I was attached to him, but he knew he didn't have to be worried. Yes, I knew I would have an irrational jealous Major on my ass sometimes, but the same could be said for me being jealous.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked a little timidly. I knew he preferred humans to animals, but his eyes were Golden so I didn't know if he was going to switch. I knew he would never force me to choose; but I didn't want to force him in return for that favor.

I knew in a way that the male Vampires were dominating; that if it came down to it, they would take control of the relationship sometimes make decisions and basically be control hogs. I would be fine with that. I knew the Major _and_ Jasper loved me. I knew there would be times where I would have to swallow my pride and do what he said, but I knew most of the time it would be equal.

Jasper just chuckled, I knew he followed my internal monologue and nodded.

"Jasper, son, I don't think that is a good idea. You've been doing so well." Carlisle started but stopped when I sent him a look.

"Jasper can damn well do what he wants. He doesn't need your permission. He is a grown boy; he even has big boy panties!" I said seriously with a serious look on my face.

"Baby," he leaned forward and was all up on my ear making me tremble at his touch. "I don't wear panties; most of the time I don't wear _anything_. But I appreciate the thought."

I sucked in a huge breath and bit my bottom lip. Something I hadn't done in years.

"Well," I licked my lips. "That means you will go with me? We might even share."

"Isabella," Edward started but after a quick hit from Jane and a glare from me he stopped. We all knew what he was going to say, he was going to try and demand that I hunt animals.

Carlisle took that moment to speak up. "I don't have to tell you that I am not happy with your choice, but I won't try and convince you otherwise. I will advice that you eat well away from the town we are currently living in."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I look dumb to you?" he flinched. "I was there when you told that same bullshit to James and his Coven. If I want to eat in your little town I will, and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it. And I wouldn't call Aro and complain either, he is quite pissed at how you've been submissive to the douche Twins." I turned to Jake. "You want to go with us? You said last time you wanted to watch."

"Sure, sure." My wolf twin chuckled. "You sure this ain't a snack, but a full meal?"

I shrugged. "If I don't find anyone I can kill, I will just snack. Since I need my strength I'll need a few."

Esme spoke up. "I don't understand?"

I sighed. "A snack is someone I just feed from, but don't kill. I take enough not to kill them, but still let them function. A meal is someone I kill."

"What about the venom? Do you suck it out?" Carlisle asked, going into his science mode. Gosh, how I hated it. Like I would tell him shit after all he had down to me; but I really wanted to leave and I didn't want him asking me anymore so I gave him a short version.

"We can feed without injecting venom. The entire Volturi use these two methods to eat. They have ever since I joined. The only people we kill are those that deserve it. Criminals, rapists, beaters, you know those kind. Now if you excuse me, I have a late lunch to get."

And with that I left my old family and my new family in the dusk while I ran off to eat. Of course, my mate and my male wolf twin ran after me till they caught up with me. Oh yes, hunting was going to be fun. Especially since my mate was going to get real horny and probably jump me after I eat and poor Jake will have to see some of it.

Payback is a bitch.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~~~EDITED BY MY BETA SOULSPIRT18 I love you girl!~~~~~~**

**MOON SAYS**: Sorry for the long wait. I blame it on college and my laziness. This chapter has taken a while to get completely written. Jasper's part has been done for a week or two; I wrote part of Bella's yesterday and now just typed it up. I was planning on just leaving it there, but I went ahead with it. Don't you love me? I also blame not updating on FANFICTION itself. If it didn't have so many other stories I wouldn't be reading now writing. Tell me what you think! ONLY 4 CHAPTERS LEFT!

**CHALLENGE**: At the end of the chapter since I don't want to spoil anything. Any question!

**WORDS**: 4, 766

**PAGES**: 11

ENJOY!

JPOV

She was here…really here. After all this time I had her, I could hold her in my arms. Inside, I was laughing my ass off at the little stunt that Alice pulled. Part of me wanted to help my mate; to protect her, but if she needed me to protect her she wouldn't be my mate. She wouldn't be worthy of being the God of War's mate.

Irony is certainly a beautiful bitch. Alice always hated my past; and when I tried to teach her how to fight she threw the peace I had just come to know right back into my face. Well, I wonder if she wished I had taught her how to fight now, after my Bella kicked her ass?

Carlisle was being a douche, harping on my Xena about her apparently "stupid" choice of diet. A small smirk came across my face at his little speech. Little did he, or anyone else, know that since my love had left to find herself, I had been partaking in a diet of animals _and_ humans.

And now my beloved was going off to feed because this Midget hadn't made sure she was feed properly. But, as my dark haired beauty did say, she made her own choices and if she didn't want to eat then she didn't have to.

And now she was going to, with me…and her pet dog. I waited for the jealousy to hit me like a thousand ton truck, but it never did. My beast knew that she was ours and there wasn't any changing that. It kind of helped, a lot to put it mildly, that he had his own mate, and I knew how that fucking imprint worked.

Back to reality now, I was going to hunt with my mate. Yet, any plans I had of taking her sweet virgin pussy before we had that big bad showdown with whoever the fuck was stupid enough to mess with us, died when that damn dog decided to come along.

We would just see where the night would take us. If I got lucky, or if she was too sexy for her own good, I would jump her. On second thought, she is always too sexy for her own good, and just to be a bitch, Bella turned me on so damn much that I just had to jump her.

Fuuuuuccccckkkk…visions of my naughty mate came back to the forefront of my mind.

"Damn, Jazz man, stop projecting." Em whined as he stepped closer to Rose and started adjusting himself.

I chuckled and smirked. "Are you telling me you can't handle a little lust?"

Em looked geared up to take me on that challenge, but I had more important matters.

Like my deadly, fine piece of ass, mate that was smirking. Oh, if that just didn't turn me on more.

"Let's go love, before you make everyone jump each other." She said, then an idea seemed to enter her pretty little head and she looked positively evil. "Of course, poor Edward and Alice would have no one." My evil bitch laughed and offered me her hand. "Let's go, I am _so_ hungry, come watch me feed." That fuckin' vixen purred at me with a 'come and get me' grin.

That little scene just fucking turned me on so freaking much that my raging problem seemed to almost tear the zippers off my jeans. My dick had never been so fucking hard in my entire life, alive or dead, and it hurt. And when I say hurt, I mean that it was one of the worst pains I've ever had. Blue balls ain't got shit on this.

But it was worth it, so fucking worth it just to see the look on those two manipulators faces.

I gave her an approving smirk. "Yes, lets. Then you _**will**_ fix the problem that you created."

I took her hand and she blinked, but I could smell her arousal at my words. My naughty kitty was turned on by me telling her what to do, eh? Hmm…I bet she'd love me to dominate her fine ass too.

The dog, though, wasn't at least bit amused. "Why don't you just stick a collar on her and tell her to sit and only call you master." he mumbled as we started running away from the family.

Bella and I shared a look and we busted out laughing. But I couldn't help thinking about it.

"What do you think, kitten, you want a collar with your name on it? I believe that whatever city you chose to eat in, we can find someone to make it." Then as an after though I added: "That or a dog tag, whichever works for you."

Jake looked horrified. "Wh-wh-at? NO!" he cried outraged. "You will do no such thing, leech."

Harmless Lassie started growling like he turned into Cujo. Can dogs have split personalities and change in split seconds?

Bella shook her head at her wolf twin. "If he wants to do that Jake, I have no choice…though, the thought kind of turns me on, if I am being honest."

Jake moaned and covered his eyes. "I did not just hear that."

His discomfort just made me laugh. I pulled my love to my side and ghosted my lips across her ear. "Babe, I so want a collar that says 'Bella belongs to Jasper' and have you wear it. Something that says you are my property. Fuck the dog tag. When do you want me to get it done?"

She shot a look at Jacob to see if he heard, but I tried to spare his feelings, because she cared about them, and said my words really low, too low for the dogs to hear. When she saw that he didn't, she giggled and nodded and whispered back a 'whenever.'

We both knew that I owned her mind, body, and soul; and she owned me just as well. Yet, in this relationship, it was going to be as equal as I could be, but my beast was made to dominate and it wanted submission—especially from our mate.

I thank God for not only sending her to me, but making her strong enough to handle that. I was going to be worse than most males because my beast was the God of War.

My thinking halted when she stopped abruptly. It seemed my thoughts had distracted me and we were already in Seattle. I looked to my mate, to see she was looking at me. Well, I guess the submission shit was already started. Yum…that was such a turn on, damn down boy, down!

"Hunt to kill, my love," I whispered before I kissed her forehead and she took off. Jake and I took off after her, but kept our distance. We didn't want her defending her prey and attack us. We'd have to return doggy mate kibble to Jane.

It was amazing to see her stalk her prey, like the animal in her taking over. I can't describe what I saw, but I connected what my eyes saw and poetry in motion. 'Course I was never going to tell anyone else that shit, because I am manly and the fucking God of War and he weren't a pussy. He ate pussy for breakfast and fucked it like no tomorrow…down boy!

Watching her eating, locking my eyes with those damn expressive windows to her very core was like looking into my very soul. Because she was me and I was her; we were one now and forever.

I loved her so much that it hurt to be without her and it only stopped when we were together. She was _my_ everything; she would always be my _everything_.

I was content just looking into her eyes; I didn't even really hear Jake saying something about someone coming toward us. What I did register was that when she was done, she dropped the body like yesterdays trash and sent every emotion she had toward me with everything she had.

And what she was feeling was everything I was feeling and that just prompted me to launch myself on her and slam that delectable body into the brick wall behind said edible body. My lips crashed against hers and that kiss said everything we couldn't; it was the direct manifestation of our very emotions at their rawest.

Love, lust, adoration, anger, affection, hate, happiness, death, and that warm bittersweet taste of blood that her tongue shoved into my mouth for me to taste. I let her force her tongue into my mouth, I let her take over and dominate me…just for this moment.

Once that moment was over I took control and the moans that escaped my sexy vixen had me use a knee to spread her legs apart and grind my extremely hard cock into her clothed core. From the force I was driving into her with, the brick wall was getting a 'Bella Imprint'.

I felt more than complete when we were almost connected. I never wanted to leave; she was my peace, my safe haven, my home. But I had to when I heard cussing and someone telling me the fuck off.

Oh I wish I could fuck off inside that tight, warm, _forever_ virgin cunt of hers. But I guess Lady Luck wasn't going to let me have my mate that easy.

I could tell Bella was as frustrated as I was. I chuckled and leaned my forehead against hers as I panted for breath I didn't need. "It was your idea to bring the dog with us."

She cursed and sighed. "We'll leave the dog at home next time."

Jake gave a sarcastic, fake laugh and told us to hurry the fuck up. It was almost night fall anyway, so there was no need to kick his ass.

I had almost forgotten about the impending doom, aka Newborn battle that was hanging over us. I guess that Bella just simply made me forget everything else but her, and us. And I knew I needed it, especially after everything I had been through in both of my lives, alive and dead.

As we went back I realized something. I was going to have to fight this fucking battle, with not only a hard on, but watching my sexy mate over there fighting too. Which meant, simply put, I was going to want to cut my own dick and balls off to stop the pain from consuming me before this damn battle was over.

And even then I wasn't sure if we were going to have a fuck session. I had one of those bad feelings…fuck all this! I'd fuck her in front of everyone if I had too. But I knew deep down that Lady Luck was laughing at me and being sadistic by giving me a severe case of Blue Balls.

**~WI~**

BPOV

I couldn't decide whether to be amused or very pissed off at being interrupted by Jake.

My love leaned over and squeezed me into his side. His lips ghosted by my ear. I shivered in response and I could feel the smugness radiating off him. Bastard knew what he did to me and he was proud of it.

"You can't be mad, my mate." He whispered knowing that him claiming me as his mate would do me; that I would sense the possessive wave he sent my way and get turned on. "You invited him along. I, on the other hand, didn't. So that means that unlike you, I can be mad."

With the look that he sent Jake's way, I knew that the pup was going to get a few negative emotions sent his way. My chuckle came to life when Jake, who was running in front of us, yelped and tripped over this own feet in surprise.

When Jake recovered, he turned around and growled for a moment, and then the dog took off at full speed toward his imprint.

My eyes followed his retreating figure and the further he got away the worse my mood became.

Jasper wasn't having any of that. He turned me around and gathered me close in his arms. His eyes connected with mine and begged me to tell him what was making feel this way.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "The battle is waiting on us, not to mention _they _are going to be there as well." I sighed. "Would you begrudge me if I accidently killed her during the battle? Because you know I have had less time to control my demon and if it gets out of control…"

My blonde mate chuckled and shook his head as we ran back to the clearing in silence. This silence was comfortable though, it was filled with our love and our own emotional cocktail that we created for each other. It represented what we felt for each other.

So by the time we got back, both of us were calm.

Emmett and Rose were glaring and probably one second away from attacking the dipshit duo. The doctor and his mate were looking misplaced and lost. Leah and Alec were itching to fight and Jane and Jake…

I shook my head with a half exasperated and half amused look on my face. Jake was complaining about us and Jane was just raising an eyebrow.

"You brought that onto yourself." Jane admonished. "You know how vampires are when they feed around their mates. And since those two haven't seen each other in a long time, it's even worse than anything _we've_ felt."

"Just leave him to pout by himself. " Leah mocked as she turned her back on them and looked over at me.

Jane followed her gaze. "Next time don't take him," was all she said before she whipped out her phone.

"I don't know why I'm getting in trouble," I grumbled. "It's not like I haven't walked in on the four of you, separate of course," I winked at Alec who just shook his head, trying to resist the grin threatening to overcome his face.

In all of a few seconds, from when Jane read her text and my rant, she changed. Just as quickly, as she did, so did Alec; and their mates in response to them. They all went into what we dubbed 'fight' mode. Of course, others dubbed it as 'we're fucked' mode.

When my Twins did that, I copied them as well.

I turned toward the Cullen's; my face cleared of any emotions and brought my demon close to the surface. My emotions were buried under what I dubbed as my 'Major' mode.

"I am in charge. You _**will **_obey me. If I tell you to jump, you won't ask how high; you will fucking jump with no questions asked. Got it?"

They all nodded and I knew they sensed my demon so close. That and I knew the Major was out to play behind me. I also felt the lust he was feeling as me going all dominate on them.

"I want the lot of you out of the way. If you go near any of us while we are fighting: You. Will. Die. Got it?"

They nodded once more too frightened to speak. I smirked, that made things easier.

I turned myself around to look at my family. My eyes locked with everyone of their eyes. My smirk grew as I recognized their bloodlust grow. Oh yes, we were ready.

I didn't look at my Major. I not only knew he was ready, but if I looked at him our demons would take control of us and by the time the Newborns arrived, we would still be fucking. And I knew he knew it too, because I could feel him resisting.

I walked straight out to the middle of the field, my mate just a step or two behind me; to make damn sure the Cullen's didn't try anything. My Wolf Twins were with their mates to my left and right. As good in a fight as Jane and Alec were with each other; they were even deadlier with their mates. Jane to my left and Alec at my right.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and gave a short dark chuckle. "There here," I said in a creepy voice like that girl from that movie I could never remember.

I opened my eyes and trained them on the leader in the front. That told me two things: he had a gift and he thought he was invincible.

I took my gift out and wrapped it around my family. Then I took something in the back of my mind, something that always helped me identify gifts, and sent it straight at the fucker.

What I got was something I never expected.

_Hmmm…let's see what we've got. It seems that he can project loyalty onto someone so intensely, that it would give a shield a run for their money. And the one to his right can influence thoughts; if he wanted he could make you think anyone was an enemy._

I started shaking, because she was beyond angry. I saw flashes of a vampire and got the impression that a vampire before now had a similar gift and had used it on her.

The fury radiating off me was making Jasper struggle with the Major. His growling was becoming louder and his mental state was collapsing. My beast knew this and wanted to deal with this quickly.

_Kill those fuckers now! There cannot be any chance that they live. Kill them first, and then the Newborns will go crazy. They will be easy to pick off considering they will be fighting with each other as well as all of you. DO IT NOW!_

The leader was about to speak, but I didn't give him a chance. I was extremely fast in my movements that I knew Edward, the fastest vampire un-alive, was having trouble following my movements. It helped that my demon was helping me.

I threw off my cloak, reached down to my boots, pulled the two long knives out and used every bit of strength I had and sent them flying straight at those two abomination's heads.

They struck and the worst screaming I have ever heard in my undead life was blaring. They started burning from the inside out; their marble flesh was melting as if acid worked on them. I knew it hurt a hell of a lot because I had gotten that shit on my skin before. Luckily, for me, I didn't get any close to my venom. If it did I would have been deader than a doornail.

They were dead within five seconds; to a vampire that was entirety when you were rotting like that. I had it on for two seconds and I felt like I had aged a millennium.

"_Attacco ora!_" I roared before the Newborns had finished gapping at their dead leaders.

The six of us were death machines. There had to have been close to fifty Newborns; that meant we would have eight apiece and with two left over. Fun.

Without even realizing it, the Major and I were working together as if we had done it for decades, centuries even. One would start the kill, the other would finish it. Or we would both kill them at the same time.

This one in front of me was a little smarter than the others, but not enough. He ran at me, but at the last second he twisted and tried to attack me from the side. I ducked down and swept his legs from under him. I was then on top of him, my foot inside of his chest, crushing the non beating heart of his.

The Major was playing with a female to the right of me, not even six feet from me. It seemed he wasn't getting too far from me.

As soon as I ripped this fucker apart, I sensed movement to my left. There were two coming near me; in a half second reaction I realized that I couldn't touch them before they got to me. So that only left one option: get them before they get me.

I pulled out a sword, which had gone unnoticed on my back, out and swung it as I turned around. It cut off the head of the Newborn coming at me from behind to the left. Then, still caught up in the surprise attack I launched it at the other one coming near me. I left it embedded in her, as I pulled out my other one and went to go kill my tenth kill.

As I sliced the Newborn into pieces I knew something was wrong. The numbers didn't seem right.

"COUNT!" I yelled and was immediately overwhelmed with numbers.

"Eight," Leah shouted as she transformed back. "Eight for Jake too."

"Eight," Alec and Jane called out together.

"Nine," Jasper bellowed as he finished killing his last one.

That was four eights and a nine; which meant I should have gotten nine as well. But I got ten…

I shook my sword of venom and sheath it with a "FUCK!"

I knew what this meant. I had killed one of the Cullen's. I just hoped it wasn't Rose, because then my mate would be very, and I mean, very pissed.

First, I had to go find my sword. I was pulling it out of the bitch it was in when, I looked down and saw who it was.

I busted out laughing. Soon I was on the ground, next to her body, almost rolling in my mirth.

Edward was by me in a second looking at what set me off. He was furious, more so then I had ever seen him.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he roared and I just raised an eyebrow.

I knew it wouldn't be more than a vampire second before his arms or legs were ripped off. I didn't expect his head to be ripped off, but that is what you get when you yell at and have the wrong emotions toward the Major's mate. Especially right after a battle.

My mind was still working, but my beast was still in somewhat control. So it didn't surprise me when my Major attacked my lips and crushed me to him.

I moaned as he licked the stray venom off my face; my panties had never been this soaked before and I could feel as he grounded into him, that he was _muy duro_.

I knew, I just knew that he was about to rip my skirt off or just push it up and slam into me; because as he ripped my skirt off I was going to do the same with him. But he didn't because my phone rang and it shocked our demons back under our control.

I quickly answered it, thinking that one of two things was going on. Either something was wrong, or Midge was fucking with me. The latter was a good choice, but I had a bad feeling.

"_Ciao?_"

"Baby girl, _buon lavoro per prendersi cura del problema__."_ Aro congratulated me, but I heard something in his voice. And it scared me.

"Daddy? Daddy_ c__he cosa c'è che non va_?" my voice was taking on a more hysterical note as the words flew from my mouth.

"Baby girl… _è Midget. Entrò in una delle sue visioni e lui è in coma ora_."

I dropped the phone and froze. There was no way this could happen. Midget meant a lot to me, he was powerful, and he wouldn't be in a coma. Midget was my Jasper without the lover. My fake best friend, my fake everything, he was my fake Jasper.

Was this what it felt like to lose Jasper? Because I wasn't sure I could handle the real thing. I couldn't stand feeling these emotions, this emptiness, so I turned it all off. I went numb, just like I did when Jasper left me the first time.

I didn't remember falling to my knees. I didn't remember when Jasper started holding me to him so hard that it hurt. I didn't remember that Jane had raced forward and grabbed the phone. I didn't remember the conversation she had with Marcus. I didn't even remember the words that Jasper was whispering in my ear.

Most of all I didn't remember wrapping my shield around me so tightly.

But the more Jasper talked to me, the more he calmed me down with just his presence, the more he held me and tried to send his love to me, to more I remembered.

When I was coming out of my shield, my numbness, I heard Alec telling Jasper something.

"_El avión llega a son las siete y media. __Necesitamos irnos ahora_."

Ah, he did it in Spanish so they wouldn't know what we were saying. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. This was not the time to collapse. This was the time to take charge, not crumble and show everyone I was weak.

Jasper sensed what was happening, since my shield was down, and picked me up so that I was standing.

I looked at Alec. "_Sí, Necesitamos irnos ahora. Vamos_."

Before the Cullen's could process what was going on, we were gone. When we were out of range I started to speak in English.

"Report," I demanded, my voice left no room for argument. Not that anyone here would.

"As soon as you collapsed Jane took the phone and Marcus came on. They were speaking in a language I know the Cullen's don't understand. Once that was done it was seven o'clock; then we started getting rid of the evidence. By the time that was done it was already seven fifteen and then we focused on you. It wasn't long after, maybe a minute or so, that Jasper pulled you out of it." Alec reported.

I nodded my understanding and we all lost ourselves in our minds as we went toward the plane. I knew that before long I would introduce a coma Midget to my mate. I would explain everything to him then.

What sucked about all this, and made it even funnier was that if Midget could have chosen when to announce that he was in a coma it would so be right when I was finally going to get some.

I groaned and started muttering darkly about ways I would kill the Midget once he woke up.

They all just laughed before Jake opened his mouth.

"You know, I've been thinking," he stated and was cut off my Leah.

"Did it hurt? You might not want to do that a lot, because I don't think Jane wants a brain dead mate." The bitch snorted while smirking.

Jane, Alec, and I shared a look before we lost ourselves to our laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Jake demanded answers.

I smiled for the first time in a while. "Alec said the same thing to Jane when we started our trip to see the battle field."

Leah giggled. "It seems great mind's think alike."

I rolled my eyes. "What were you saying, Jake? If it's about Twincest, Jane covered that too."

Jake gave Jane a disbelieving look with wide eyes that had us laughing again.

Jane groaned. "It wasn't anything like that; that was all Bella." She stuck her tongue out at me. "I was saying that Bella felt a Twin pull toward us and you wolves; but we also felt a pull to her. I was thinking that maybe that meant that we would fell it toward Jasper as well."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "That's actually smart," he dodged her slap and went on. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I know that Midget's been having visions for hundreds of years, so why would he go into a coma now? Did he see something that he wasn't supposed to? And how are we going to get him out of it?"

I sighed and pushed myself harder to get toward the plan. "I don't know Jake, I just don't know. Maybe when we get there something will come to mind. We are the Volturi, we know about everyone in the world. There has to be someone who can tell us why he was in the coma in the first place. And hopefully, that will tell us how to get him out of it."

_To be continued..._

Translation: **I translated the Spanish myself, but the Italian I used Google translator. THANK YOU yumalatar for helping with a few Spanish things.  
**

**-**_muy duro:_ very hard (Spanish)**  
**

-_Attaco ora:_ Attack now (Italtian)

-Baby girl,_ buon lavoro per prendersi cura del problema_: Baby girl, good job on on taking care of the problem. (Italian)

-Daddy? Daddy _che cosa c'è che non va_: Daddy? Daddy what's wrong? (Italian)

-Baby girl… _è Midget. Entrò in una delle sue visioni e lui è in coma ora_: Baby girl, it's Midget, he entered one of his visions and he is now in a coma. (Italian)

_-El avión llega son las siete y media. Necesitamos irnos ahora_: The airplane arrives at 7:30. We need to go now. (Spanish)

-_Sí, necesitamos dejar ahora_: Yes, we need to leave now. (Spanish)

-Challenge: Why do you think Midget is in a coma?


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~NOT EDITED HOT OFF THE PRESS!~~~~~

**MOON SAYS:** Sorry guys this is so late, *rubs back of head like Naruto* is there really an issue I can give? College? Will that work? I started writing this weeks ago, but I just couldn't get passed that damn scene! WHICH BY THE WAY YOU MAY JUST WANT TO AVOID BECAUSE IT SUCKS REALLY BAD! I suck at writing sex scenes, if you don't believe me, go read my oneshot called "Overlook" it's a femNaruxGaara and...it's just PWP...

**CHALLENGES/WARNING:** there is a sex scene in here...it sucks so just skip it for my sanity? Please? Challenge at the end to not spoil, there are 2 this time!

**PAGES: **15**  
**

**WORDS: **6, 791**  
**

**ENJOY!**

**~Worth It~**

**Chapter 7**

JPOV

I never expected that all this drama would follow after my mate and I finally came together again. I accepted that there would be drama from the Cullen Coven, but from her side? It broke my heart watching her breaking beside me and knowing that I couldn't do shit to help her. I want to rip forests apart; I wanted to destroy towns; I wanted pure destruction. I wanted to do some damage. I want to find who hurt my mate so badly, and rip them apart over and over, and never give them death. For centuries I would relish in torturing them…but I couldn't.

There was no enemy that was hurting my mate. If only that was the case, if that was so then it would be easy to make her feel better. But there wasn't, so I was shit out of luck. I was a warrior, a dealer of death. I didn't know how to comfort someone; a joke right? I know, I'm a fuckin' empath and I can't even help my mate.

I wasn't about to mess with her emotions, what she was dealing with she needed to deal with it and in the long run it would hurt her rather than help her if I did something now. So all I could do was sit back and hold her while she grieved; not that this beautiful vampire—who was all mine—showed any of her emotions. On the outside she looked perfectly fine, in complete control, but I knew that she was slowly crumbling inside.

I didn't know whether to be jealous more or concerned that she was breaking so utterly over another vampire: a male. I knew that she was mine, my demon knew that she was mine as well; and I knew that she and her demon knew I was hers. If the fuckin' we were about to do after the battle was any indication. The mate pull was there and the need to make her happy was almost overwhelming.

She was my mate…yet she was breaking as if I was the one in a coma, as if I was the one that was hurt. What the fuck was going on? Should I be jealous that my mate was in love with someone else? Or was she? Would the whole mate thing between us let her love another?

I only knew one thing: I needed to know what their relationship was before I stepped foot in Volterra or I was going to kill this fucker. It didn't matter even if he was in a damn coma.

My mate was mine and no one else could have her. I should have done this before; I should have made damn sure that she knew she was mine. Soon, I would have to show her just that.

~WI~

BPOV

My mind was in turmoil. I finally had Jasper here with me, but all I could think about was Midget. Was he okay? Would he be out of the coma before we saw him? What the hell put him in one in the first place? Wasn't he a vampire? Since when were vampires able to slip into comas?

So many questions running at vampire speed went through my mind. My mind was solely focused on Midget, but a part of me would always be thinking of Jasper, my mate, my everything.

If he was my everything, then why was I only worrying about Midget? Why was my mind only occupied by him and not my mate? Especially when said mate was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that with every passing second he was tensing more than he should. I knew he was able to snap; something was worrying him, making him upset.

Shouldn't I be helping him? Maybe calming him down?

After all, wasn't he just sitting there letting me wallow in my negative emotions because he loved me enough not to mess with my emotions? His instincts were telling him that he should be protecting me, for him to get rid of what was making me feel this way, to make me feel better, happy even. Yet, he was fighting with his instincts and let me be.

I really was an ungrateful bitch. I was overriding my mate instincts by worrying about another male. Jasper was worse than he was a few minutes ago. And he was only getting worse. Damn it!

Upon realizing the state my mate was in such a state my mind went into what we have all dubbed 'mate' mode.

As soon as I stepped into it, Jane had to say something. The little bitch should have known not to mess me us, especially me when I was so emotional. Not only that, but my mate was right next to me as well.

"Bella, love, are you okay? What's wrong? You just—"

Even if she only said my name, I was still so completely wound up by my mate's condition—that kept on getting worse by the second—and I snapped at her. My growl and look had her jumping back.

Jake grabbed her and held her to him, and I saw how much control he had to use to keep himself from defending his mate. But I didn't care. My mate was all I was thinking about, all I was focusing on.

I got up at of the seat and kneeled in front of him. I know, very sexist and domineering but this was what I knew he needed. What was making him so ridged was about _me_. And considering I was going crazy over another male, I knew that I had to show that I was his: which meant that I had to submit to him.

I bowed my head and leaned my forehead against his knee with my hands grabbing and holding onto his ankles. I pushed all the love I had for him, and I also slipped in a few submission emotions as well.

I felt him calm down immediately. Almost instinctive, he put his right hand in my hair and started running his fingers through it, as if he was trying to calm me down. I began to purr, which had him purring as well. A domino effect, if I say so myself.

We stayed like that for a while, until he decided something. I had known from the beginning, once I learned about real mates and such, that Jasper was going to be the worse dominating bastard out there. He was going to show others that I was his and only his.

I had honestly though he would have taken me right in front of Edward just to show who the dominate male was. That I belonged to Jasper and only Jasper, or should I say Major? But that didn't happened.

And I know for a fight that Jasper had been going without a release, other than his hand, since he had met me. His second in command wanted mine, and badly. I craved him with everything in me, but a part of me was afraid of someone controlling me. I had always been in control of my life…except when Edward came along, but I still kept him at such a length that he couldn't really have me.

And now Jasper was here and he had complete and utter control over me. I knew that he would try and give me my space, but damn it! My blonde didn't have enough control over himself and his instincts to resist a challenge.

Because that was what this thing with Midget was. I felt something so deeply for him and it was affecting my mate. My mate saw it was a challenge: that Midget was trying to take me from him.

At this moment I knew I couldn't convince him that this wasn't the case, I couldn't tell him the truth because he was too far gone in his demon. His demon wanted me, wanted to dominate me, and to a certain extent break me.

I had brought this on myself, so I couldn't say anything about what was happening. A part of me wanted all that. She wanted to be dominated, controlled, and broken. The other part of me wanted to fight with him, to dominate, control, and break him.

Both us were fighting with ourselves. Jasper's demon wanted to make me his completely, by making damn sure I didn't do anything that made him unhappy; but another side of him, his human part I guess, wanted to protect me from that, wanted me to be free.

And that was the problem we were caught in. At the moment his demon was winning, and I understood that what happened had to have happened and I didn't hate Jasper for that. I had known going into this that this would happen from time to time. I would never hate him for something he couldn't completely control. It was just like I couldn't hate myself for wanting to give into his every demand, even if he wanted to break me.

All that mattered was that we controlled both parts of ourselves and knew when to let which side to take over at what time. Right now, it was time for Jasper to show everyone that I was his and would always be his.

With vampire speed, his pants were unbuttoned and cock was out in all its glory.

"Suck it, Isabella; take my cock in that beautiful mouth of yours, and suck me dry." His voice was all commanding, controlled, and it demanded to be obeyed. "Beg me to fuck that sinful mouth of yours."

I did just as he asked; it wasn't even hard to beg. My girly parts were already burning and clenching. Already, just from that one sentence, my panties were wet…again. I wanted him to fuck me and if right now that was my mouth, then so be it. My entire body was pulled by the will to obey my mate and to please him.

Because pleasing him, was the same as pleasing me.

I took the tip of my tongue and licked around the tip of his cock and circled it around until the entire tip had been covered by my tongue for at least a few seconds. Then my tongue danced across his length, from the tip to his balls.

A groan from him had me working my way back to the head. I raised my eyes, and they locked with his, before I completely took him into my mouth.

JPOV

How the fuck did a virgin know how to suck a cock so well? Not that I'm complaining, unless she was _taught _or some stupid shit like that.

I beat my jealousy down and knew that Bella would never cheat on me. She'd been around vampire females for years, not to mention Leah and Jane; they could have told her things.

It wasn't long before all thought went right out the window. I growled, my eyes still locked with hers, and curled my fingers into her beautiful long hair. The emotions radiating off my mate were exquisite and had been harder than I've ever been.

Why was it every time I was around her, I was already harder than I'd ever been before?

The lust, desire, and love coming off her were almost enough to send me over the edge. But I couldn't, no this wasn't about me getting off, though that clearly was part of the plan, a bonus one could say.

No, this was about me marking my territory; she was mine and no one else's. My demon, on some level, knew that the one who was challenging him was not here to witness the claiming of my Isabella—though I do plan on fucking her tight pussy when we do see him—but he needed some part of her, a tiny claim to satisfy him.

And fucking her mouth? Yeah, that was a small claim.

She was good and I almost started to purr. My dick in her mouth had me content, for the moment, even if this was to claim her, to make sure that everyone knew she was mine.

I was almost undone when she started purring around my dick. I snarled and gripped her head and started pounding into her mouth. A few seconds later, I cum and fuck me, she swallowed everything I shot down her throat.

Oh she was perfect; I couldn't help but feel a rush of lust at the thought of what she would be like when I had her underneath me begging to fuck her pussy harder. Fuck, my cock was already starting to harden again.

~WI~

BPOV

As soon as we landed, Jasper and I were out the fucking plane and running as fast as we could.

I had thought to tell him what was going on with Midget and I on the plane, but after what happened…after what we shared…it was not the time.

Of course, I wasn't sure it was the right time seconds after we got off the plane either. The real question wasn't when it was the right time, it was: was there ever going to be a right time?

"Talk," Jasper, no, it was the Major that commanded me with one word. Always made me wet with just one word, and by the smirk on his face, he knew it too.

"When I came to Volterra it felt like there was a fucking hole in my chest. I never showed it, but it was always there. My entire being knew every centimeter it was away from you. It got worse when I was turned into a vampire.

"I met Midget on my first day here. He actually is the reason I changed so fast. I pissed him off and when he went to attack me my gift kicked in and kicked his ass."

I watched my mate go from angry (from someone trying to attack me) to amusement (from my kicking someone's ass, especially Midget's) I was relieved. I continued on, my nervousness almost gone.

"Midget became my lifeline while in Volterra. I may have had my Vampire Twins, but there was just something about him drew me to him. I quickly realized it was because of you."

My words seemed to throw him and I liked it. It wasn't every day the God of War was stumped.

"It was like he was you, and I latched onto him. It made the pain lessen, but the pain was always there. He was my fake Jasper; he was everything you had been to me before I left. He was everything you were, except my mate, my lover. We always had that line and we never crossed it. We may have teased each other, but that line was never broken."

The Major reached out and squeezed my hand.

"So when I heard that he was in a coma, my mind linked how close we were before and how I had made him your substitute—just so I could survive without you. I know you are my mate, but a part of me will always see him you, in a way. Never like a lover, but as a friend, someone I can always rely on.

"I've been through so much shit over the years. A lot of it is stuff that I'm not proud of, a lot I wish I could take back and never do. I understand more than you know about how you feel about your past now. But the past is the past, we can't undo it."

My mate couldn't respond because we had just got to the castle. I gripped his hand and dashed inside, heading straight from my Midget's room.

Part of my heart broke seeing him like that, on his bed not moving. He hated staying still.

Before I realized it, my legs had given out and my mate was holding up, whispering to me trying to calm me down.

My love sat in the chair next to the bed, and made damn sure I was sitting in his lap as he held me. I curled into him, my arms wrapping around him as best as I could, but my eyes were on the man on the bed.

Conversations, hour's worth, buzzed around me as my mind focused on someone who had held me together until my mate could piece the brokenness of me back together. Never once did Jasper let go of me, or lessen his grip on me.

I heard everything they said, but nothing registered until I heard two words: help and midget.

I shot up, startling my mate, as my mind worked in overdrive as I tried to recall why those words meant a lot to me. There was nothing in my vampire life…but it was during my human one. It was hard to remember certain areas of my life.

The one that was the hardest was a few years before I came to Forks. Those couple of years were fogging at best, but I knew deep down those years were just as important as the times I spent with Jasper.

I stopped breathing for a few seconds, before I took a deep breath. Something came to the forefront of my mind, something I used to do to help me with my mind, something someone taught me.

I started to breath in and out slowly, I cleared my mind and imagined it like I used to. There were doors all around me; it was just picking the right one. Before I knew it, a door came and almost smacked me in the face. I jumped back and curved to the right.

She was always trying to kill me, one way or another. She may have called it training, I called it attempted murder. But it was all good; I almost got her a few times.

The door opened and memories rushed back to me.

A few human moments later my eyes snapped open and I ran out of the room, straight to my room. I knew my family was right behind me, but they were used to me doing stuff like this before, so they gave me my space. It probably took everything they had to rein in my mate.

Chuckle.

I got there quickly (it was down the hall of course, I was the only one who wanted to a room near Midget) and looked high and low for the bag I came here with as a human. I finally found it, it was buried deep in my closet. I pulled it out carefully, and rummaged through it until I found a cell phone. It was a very old version compared to my phone now.

Even though time passed quickly for us, it was startling to see how much time had changed everything.

I turned it on; for I remember I turned it off before I walked into the castle, and went straight to my contacts. I had almost full battery left. It seemed weird to me, that after a few decades the thing was still working.

I shrugged; there was no use worrying about it.

When I found the number I wanted I hit send. It seemed like forever before she picked up.

"It took you long enough bitch."

I laughed, I laughed so hard I was sobbing tearlessly. But as soon as I started sobbing, it began real crying.

"Why do bad things always happen to me? _Riza_, does God hate me or something?"

That started a conversation we've had many times, but she never gave up. She always believed that the bad things happened to remind us to appreciate the good things in life. God never did and would never hate me; in fact, he always loved me.

I had memorized her answer years ago, but never did it fail to comfort me.

After she finished she told me what she had been doing for the past thirty or so years and I responded by telling her everything, ever little detail. The whole time Jasper held me, giving me his silent support and love.

"I've missed you so damn much." I whispered to her after I finished. "A part of me wishes that we were in a video game, one of those that we use to play together, and I could just shut it off and play it from my last saved point. But that can't happen, this is reality and you can't change reality."

Jasper started to rock me now, I guess my emotions were so fucked up he didn't know what else to do.

"You always were the more realistic one. You'd always talk me back from whatever I was doing: whether it was a book, a movie, or the video game. I've missed you too, my _Iza_. Don't worry, I'm crying for you right now. Crying isn't all that it's cracked up to be either."

I laughed, she still had it. Whenever I feeling bad or upset, she'd always make me laugh about whatever it was I was doing. Whether I was crying, punching something, or destroying something.

"I don't like how you've waited so long to talk with me, but I understand. Now tell me more about this Midget and his coma. Vampires are not supposed to be able to go into comas…unless." She trailed off as went into one of her moods.

That girl had so many fucking moods it made my head spin. I always joked and she had bipolar times a million. It was always as if her personality changed when her mood changed.

"Was he using his gift when he lapsed into a coma?"

I nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't hear my nod. But I also remembered that she knew me better than I knew myself.

"So either two things happened, one involves his mate and the other involves over exerting his powers. You did the latter when first came to Volterra…though it's really, and I mean really, hard for a Vampire to overuse his gift. You know vampires don't get tired…had he been emotionally displaced before he collapsed?"

I snorted. "You're the only one who can be emotionally displaced. What the fuck's emotional displaced, anyway? I don't think anyone can be that, except you."

"Bitch," she called me fondly. "Then his gift must have to do something with his mate. What is his gift again? You never told me."

I closed my eyes; I really didn't want to tell her this. "How about you come here and try to fix him? I'll tell you when you get here."

"Bitch! I'm coming love. And remember; don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"FUCK! That is so not fair! I was planning on fucking him too, damn it all!" I growled at her and she just laughed at me.

"Well, that is what you get for ignoring me. No fucking until _after _all this shit is over. Ta ta, my love!" she hung up.

I glared at the phone and turned it off and put it back in the bag before I killed it. There was no replacing it with the same one if I destroyed it.

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Do we really not get to fuck?"

I groaned and curled up into him and nodded my head. "No fucking."

"Pray tell, owl, why we should listen to her?" he asked as he started to nip at my neck.

I moaned and put distance between us. It was then that I started to tell him all about her and there was some kind of magic between the two of us where I couldn't disobey her. Almost as if she was my Alpha or something.

~WI~

JPOV

As soon as I saw her on the battle field, tearing apart Newborn after Newborn, I thought she was my mate. But after talking and some fucking, we realized that we weren't mates. Even to this day I still didn't know what she was to me.

I saw the look on her face after she saw this Midget. It was the same look I gave Bella.

And yet, why was it bugging me that Bella saw this Midget as a Mini Jasper? Or Twin de Jasper?

As I looked at this, now red head, female before me…I knew I saw her as a Mini Bella, a Twin de Bella.

But why? I thought Bella already had two sets of Twins?

This was all very fucking confusing and she was going to explain this to me after she figured out what happened with her new found mate.

~WI~

BPOV

I knew as soon as she looked at him that she found her mate. Even though he was short, I knew he was still taller than her.

She was frozen as she looked at the man before her on the bed. I guess after…how old was she again? She never did tell me. Was she even a vampire? She was cold when she first entered the castle, but I remember more than once when she spent the night with me (and we slept in the same bed) she was very warm, as if she was one of the wolves.

Speaking of Wolves…Leah and Jacob were looking at her funny. I couldn't understand them either.

There was so much I didn't understand!

Why did her mate remind me of Jasper? As if her mate was Jasper on some level? And why did Jasper give her the same look he gave me, when they first met? Or was it the first time they met?

This was all so freaking confusing.

It didn't help matters that the Brothers had bum rushed the room.

"Phoenix!" they cried in unison. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Her head snapped toward them, her eyes looked unfocused for a second. Her mouth opened then closed…she shook her head. I knew there was so much going on and she couldn't process it.

"_Riza_?" I said hesitantly and all eyes were on me. I took a step forward and took her in my arms.

She shook as I felt her body changed against mine. Her hair was red and now black streaks were mixing into it. Her body went from hot one second to cold the other, until it completely mixed and was in between a wolf's temperature and a vampire's.

"I knew there was a reason why I haven't been back here in a millennium." Then her voice went so low that I was the only one who could hear it. "I'm scared, I can't do this."

She tried to run then, but I pulled her back.

"You can't run from this. I won't let you."

Her eyes widened from disbelief. Then she laughed. "You think you can stop me? Please child, your boy toy couldn't even defeat me and you think you can?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed playfully. "I did get you on your ass."

"Because Maria distracted me." She scoffed. "There is no one in this one who can defeat me in a fight, except Caius, but he's been sitting on his ass and got lazy."

Caius didn't look impressed. "Want to test me, Phoenix? Because I think you'll find I am more of a challenge then you once thought of me. Your father detoured here a few centuries ago, wondering what drew you here. He was quite impressed with me, so he trained me."

Chris, or rather Phoenix, snapped at all of us. Something inside of me cringed and wanted me to whimper and show my submission. Her eyes were jet black, her anger and displeasure was known to all of us.

My instincts took over, and my ass was right behind my mate. I could tell half of him wanted to make Chris back down, but the other part told him to back his own ass down.

Aro, brave fool that he is, walked forward toward her. He walked slowly.

The room was huge; the room had to have been over fifty foot wide. The Brothers were at the door, my Twins were closer to me, in between me and the Brothers. I was, no more than twelve feet from the bed (which was I the center of the room).

Chris did not like that he was coming toward her at all, and she growled at him. The growl reminded me of the Wolves…who jumped right in front of her, blocking Aro from getting closer.

All of us could tell they were seconds away from phasing. But why would they defend her? They didn't even know her?

Aro didn't like this one bit and he showed it.

This seemed to shock Chris out of her funk. She snapped at all of us to be still.

"I am not in any danger, my pups." She said soothingly to the wolves. Then she turned toward Aro, she was the opposite with him. "Your Sire is not in danger. So back the fuck down."

That shocked the hell out of me. "You turned Aro? But he's over three thousand years old! And what the hell is going on with Leah and Jacob?"

Her eyes went to me now. "I am almost four thousand years old little one. About the pups, you could say that they obey their elders." A small smile played at her lips.

"Elders? But you're a vampire." My voice showed my confusion.

Jasper grabbed me and pulled me into his side and purred at me, effectively calming down.

"She is a half breed, my love, half vampire half shape shifter." My love answered for her.

I turned on him. "How do you know her?" I knew I should have been jealous, but I wasn't.

"She was the reason why the Southern Vampire Wars stopped. She had destroyed ever army other than mine before I left Maria. I was fixing to leave Maria when she attacked. The Newborns didn't even stand a chance. She was power in itself, like poetry in motion, fighting and killing them. She killed the last one as she locked eyes with me. Then we fault, I was almost beat before Maria did something. I got Phoenix on her ass; actually I was on top of her. Then she flipped me over and fucked the shit out of me. Maria left while we were fucking, and a few hours later we deduced that we were mates—for we really thought we were—and we parted ways. That was the last time I saw her."

It should have bothered me that she fucked him, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why it didn't.

Chris sighed and sat down on the floor. "My mother was the first born grandchild of Kaheleha, the first Spirit Chief. She was the first woman who phased and when she imprinted…they didn't know what to do. They didn't know what vampires were yet, but still it was a lot to take in. So she left in the middle of the night to be with her lover. He had felt the mate pull with her, as she felt the imprint pull. This was the first Vampire and Shape Shifter mate pair." She said as she looked at the two wolves with their mates.

"She ended up pregnant with me; it wasn't a normal pregnancy at all. I was killing her from the inside. I broke bones, caused internal bleeding, etc. When she was in labor, I broke her pelvis. My dad wasn't near us; he was on a mission at the time. My mother was still alive once I was born, but she was fading fast. When my dad came around the house had burnt to the ground, my mother all but ashes. He found me in the rubble and named me Phoenix, because I was burn of fire and survived it minutes after my birth.

"My dad didn't know what to do with me. All he knew was death and killing; he loved my mother so much and just by looking at me he saw her. He became the poster boy for over protective father.

"But I was still a girl, and a child. So he did the only thing he could with me, he trained me to be an assassin. In just a few years I was able to take on assignments, beginner ones of course, but it wasn't long before I was on par with him. I learned wicked fast.

"When I was two hundred and fifty I found a vampire. He had a mix of Jasper and Chelsea's gifts. He could protect love and make me feel it; he could almost make me feel the mate bond. But it was a onetime thing. He saw me coming and he did the only thing he could do to save his life: he used his gifts on me, making me think I loved him and felt the mate bond. I was a wolf at the time. So I thought I imprinted on him. I had no idea how the hell it worked, I had never seen my mother's family.

"Months passed before I realized I was pregnant. My dad just had a make an appearance the same day I got that little piece of information. He warned me, but I didn't listen. He said he used his gift on him (he had complete control of the mind. He could mess with your memories, anything really) and told me my mate was lying to me.

"I didn't believe him, but he wouldn't' take no for an answer. Apparently my mate was using ever bit of his control to make sure he didn't try to kill me. My father took away that control. I ended up fighting my mate, who I thought was my mate." She closed her eyes as she leaned up against the bed.

"I was almost dead before I started fighting back. By then I was out of control, and I killed him very quickly. The beating, plus all the emotional shit I was going through killed the baby. My dad took me back and I thanked him for protecting and looking out for me."

I know I looked outraged at that. He endangered his daughter, just to prove a point?

She chuckled when she saw my face. "Remember, my dad didn't know what emotions were. He loved my mother and I, differently of course, he felt those kind of feelings, mostly he had no emotions. It protected him and I adapted the practice from him. Also remember, we were assassins by trade.

"I was five hundred when I came across another mark. This wolf told me he imprinted on me. I know, I thought I learned my lesson the first time. But who was I to know how an imprint worked? I knew Wolves couldn't fake it, and I wasn't in Wolf form so I couldn't check. Months passed, and daddy came again. Same thing happened. My heart was closed completely after that.

"I was a thousand years old when this human came across me. He was a weird fucker." She gave us an amused frowned as she looked at Aro. "I don't know how, but he knew about Vampires and a lot of juicy secrets of ours. Some I didn't even know myself. He told me he wanted order, he gave me an overall dream of his: the Volturi. At first, he wouldn't leave me alone; day after day he tracked my ass down and wouldn't leave me alone. So I turned him just to get him to shut up. It didn't work…after that he dragged me around the world, finding certain people; he started to create his family. Marcus and Caius were turned within a few years of his turning. He even turned his own sister once she was of an age I approved of.

"The rest you know, I'm sure. I visited for two thousand years, helping when they needed it or when I was bored. But I got a vision, one that had me crying in a room in the castle. I decided not to go back after that.

"Know this, Isabel, I have killed more people, humans and supernatural alike, then there are humans existed right now. I've fought in every human supernatural war there has ever been. My name is feared everywhere. If I decided to leave, there is no way you could stop me." Her eyes flickered to Jane and Alec. "Not even if the Twins use their gifts on me; they've tried that before." her tone froze the room around us.

"I can see now why you'd be scared of this mate thing, God knows I am, but it's something you can't run from. Didn't you always tell me that I couldn't run from _anything_?" I told her, my fear was in my voice.

Jasper knew exactly which part of this 'mate thing' that scared me and I knew he felt bad about it, even if he couldn't help it. I sent love and understanding to him and he relaxed against me.

Phoenix, who I've known as Christina, turned to Midget. She sighed and muttered something, and went to him. She sat down on the bed and her left hand went out and slowly touched his right hand.

She screamed as her eyes went white.

The brothers steeled themselves; they seemed to know what was going on.

I loved her so much. When we were together in Phoenix, she was everything to me: my mother, best friend, confident, my rock, everything. I don't think I could have survived growing up with Renee without her.

I always hated it when she was in pain; because it was like I was the one in pain.

"What's going on, daddy?" I begged my vampire father and my uncles. They could see the pain in my eyes. I knew Jasper could feel it because he whimpered, I whimpered.

"She's having a vision." Aro said quietly. "The reason why we were drawn to Midget in the first place was because he was so much like our Nix. He had visions like her and he was a half breed, though we don't know what his mother was. We talked about it before we called you and we thought the reason why he was in a coma had to do with a vision…one of Nix."

All this was so confusing, why wasn't anything making sense?

We were distracted so we didn't see Midget moving. When we turned toward them, as we saw movement, he was already holding her as she cried. Even though so much was going on, and it was obvious whatever she saw upset her so much, all of us couldn't deny that they belonged together.

They way he held her; the way he whispered in her ear; the way he caressed her hair; the look in his eyes as he looked at her; we could all tell that he loved her so much.

I knew that something had to be done; someone had to go up to them (and break that precious moment) and ask what she saw. I had no doubt that she saw things exactly like he did: what truly was going to happen. How could I not see that they were true mates before? Was it because she hid so much of herself from me before I'd even realized I had been living in the Supernatural World?

But that wasn't what really was at the forefront of my mind. Chris was always so strong, the only times I had ever seen her cry, was when I refused too. So what had her crying? I couldn't really think of anything that could break her so bad. Did she see her mates' death?

But even as I worried about Chris, I couldn't help but be more worried about Midget. And, with a swift look in a peripheral vision, I knew my mate was worried more about her.

Jasper and I approached slowly, and we knelt down on our knees next to the bed. I was to the left and he was to my right; I took one of Midget's hands, and my mate took one of hers.

As one we asked the question everyone in the room wanted to know: "What did you see?"

They shared a look and closed their eyes before locking eyes with both of us, him to me, and her to my Jasper.

"We saw your death." They said together.

"Whose death?" Jasper and I questioned.

They bit their lips in sync.

"Jasper's death," Chris confessed while Midget admitted at the same time, "Bella's death."

To be continued...

Like the cliffie? I love the saying 'payback is a bitch.' My fav authors get to do it, why don't I?

_**CHALLENGES**:_

1) How does Bella and Jasper 'die'? (I actually have like two different answers for this one, if anyone gets just one I will not only tell you the other, but give other reward)

2) What is that whole shit between Midget, Phoenix (Christina/Chris/Riza), Jasper, and Bella (Iza)? (I'm actually still working on this, I've got an idea, but maybe someone will say something that makes more sense, if so they get reward!)

REWARD: your pick! Either a question answered or you get to add something to this story (aka certain POV, if I can do it, or certain actions done aka kill someone, someone get a mate, someone's mate dies, etc)


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~~~~~~12-18-10 EDITED BY MY LOVELY BETA SOULSPIRT18~~~~~~~~**

**MOON SAYS:** Yes I know a long time! Don't kill me, even though this chapter is like really short! I had thought it would have been longer. Since it was written out to be over 10 or so pages. IF I HAVEN'T SHOCKED YOU AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER...something is wrong with you. Any questions, ask! Everything should be answered, except the whole death thing...

ANOTHER: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I am almost ready to end this. Today I shall write the last chapters, depending on the page numb, I may just combine the last two chapters!

**PAGES**: 7

**WORDS**: 2, 953

**ENJOY**

**~Worth It~**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

Never in my life, whether vampire or human, have I had a moment where the only words that are going through my mind where WHAT THE FUCK!'

I mean, really? I'm going to die? Not only me, because really, we all are at some point, but my mate as well? Oh hell to the no. Back the freak up for a few moments here.

By the look on their faces I knew this hurt them just as much as it hurt my empathic Major and I. If it was anybody else that said that, I would have done anything it took to get the information out of them.

But them? It completely and utterly broke my dead heart and ripped my soul apart to even _think _about trying to torture them for the info.

And that confused me greatly. I could see feeling that way toward Jasper, but them? I didn't even feel that way for my twins; either pair.

Grr! I wanted to scream, shout, throw a tantrum, anything. Nothing was making any fucking sense and to get the answers I had to be careful. I had to tread these waters carefully; walk this thin ice, etc.

I tightened my hold on my Midget's hand and his eyes locked to mine again. I keep my voice strictly on a soothing level and I spoke to him. "Can you explain more, sweetie?"

His beautiful face grimaced and shook his head, the pain quite evident. That was when my instincts went into overdrive. I nodded and dropped the subject; if he didn't want to talk then I would not even think about it around him.

It seemed that Aro hadn't gotten the hint. I watched in satisfaction as my fuckable mate gave the Volturi leader the what for.

My mate noticed this change and ordered everyone out, but not before winking at me.

Oh how I love thee, let me fuck thee.

NO! Bad thoughts! Forcibly, against my body's will, I turned by thoughts away from the naughty things, like getting fucked into oblivion and the things I could do to him…NO!

Chris and Midget needed us now. It seemed my soldier knew this as well. We turned as one, to them and they gave us a small forced smile.

"Go," Chris softly ordered Jasper. "Mark her as yours."

And boy were we gone in less than a vampire second; I don't' think I've ever moved that fast before, but we didn't need to be told twice.

When we got to my room, my heart, soul, my everything, closed the door behind me and shoved me against it. His teeth tugged on my ear, and then his lips brushed against it. "Now, where were we, my very fuckable mate?"

~WI~

JPOV

I don't know how much time has passed since _they _asked us to leave the room…for a vampire, I sure do lose track of time—what do you except? Me to not get lost in my mate?

Anyway, at first I was overwhelmed by the news, then I was consumed by my mate, the other half of my soul.

And boy did she consume me. Well, a part of her took everything I gave her. That sweet forever tight pussy of hers—God does love me after all—took everything my cock gave to her…and more. 'Course, that mouth did do a fuck awesome job on the plane. Hmm…the only hole that I haven't claimed would be that ever _tighter _ass of hers.

I groaned as my dick twitched. I had days, maybe years—I couldn't tell, some vampire I am… what vampire loses track of time?—fucking her and I still wanted more. I could see why Rose and Em always went at it like bunnies…not to mention Peter and Char.

Just thinking about taking and pounding the ever living shit into that pussy had me instantly hard, but I my thoughts of sex stopped when I heard my mate turning on her music device.

At a closer look, it looked like the newest version of the iPod.

When my eyes finally went to mate, who was laying at my side, she gave me a half irritated, half related look that made me amused. She could read me well. She knew I was distracted and how my thoughts were all over the place. No doubt hers were the same.

When I really listened and focused on the song, my hard on vanished and I scooted closer to my mate.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

_And my scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

The more we listened to the song, the more my mate thought of Nix and Midget. But also, it reminded me of Bella and me, of my scars and her reactions back when she was human.

I had wanted to drown in my own guilt, but she tried to help me. We helped each other in the end. I may have had scars on the outside, but she was riddled with them on the inside.

I heard a sigh and my eyes went to the door, surprised someone had snuck on in. Phoenix and her mate stood in the doorway. By the expressions on their faces and the emotions they were projecting, I knew that they had heard the song as well. It had touched home with them, as much as it had with us.

How could it not? Bella and I had tried to help them, we felt them drowning in their sorrow, despair and guilt. We tried to get them to tell us, but they didn't. Though a part of me wasn't complaining, no man really would. Why would they when the alternative was hours upon hours of fucking.

_Ah, welcome back hard on._

It took everything in me to will away said hard on as my vamp mind remembered those hours upon hours of continuous fucking.

_Yes, will that shit away, so not the time._

We had things, more important things, to worry about. Like the connection between the four of us.

Ever while the lust, desire, desperation and love took over Bella and I—during our hours of lovemaking—the confusion of the whole situation was always lurking underneath.

They told us they would come and talk with us about this thing between us. So many theories registered in my head, but they all flew out the window when they came to us.

It seemed that they were talking our hands now.

I grabbed Nix as she came to me, so I pulled her as close as I could, just like I would do if she was my true-mate. I noticed Bella had Midget wrapped around her as Nix was to me. Even though we had the wrong mate in our arms, it still felt right.

This was what we were waiting for. The explanation as to why we felt as I had two mates and the connection I had with Midget.

BPOV  
I noticed everything Jasper did. How we were wrapped up in another mated couple as if we were mated with them ourselves. Yet, it felt right.

I wished they had told us before so that our loving making, fucking, claiming, whatever you want to call it, wasn't tainted by it. Yet, then was not the time, now it was.

"Isabel, I didn't tell you the entire story of my birth before. Now I will," Christina, or Phoenix as my mate called her, started her tale. "Father never knew, but mother always did. She knew she was going to have twins, two girls. And she did. But our little bodies couldn't control our powers: yours of a shield, nor mine of nature. I took after mother with her nature powers, and you took after father with his mind power. Mother was a Shape Shifter and could see the future. I can use father's powers, but it pains me greatly. You would have been different, you could have used his powers without the pain, but it's all different now. When you died, you lost your half blood status and access to his powers. Our souls stayed connected though…"

She stopped and I nodded. It made so much sense. No wonder Jasper jumped her. Twins were of the same soul, so his would have been drawn to hers…just like mine was to Midget.

That made so many other questions rise, and it tried to drown out the thought of 'she killed us'! Didn't she say before that she killed her mom? That would mean that she killed me too. How could she kill her twin? Wouldn't she kill herself as well?

Which lead to questions about my other 'twins,' were they not my twins?

Chris knew me well and raised a hand to stop my thoughts before they made me insane.

"I will answer all your questions. The most important is how could I have killed the other half of my soul, right?" I nodded and Midget tightened his hold on me and started purring I heard Jasper do the same. My real twin and I relaxed into their hold.

"You were using your shield and I was using fire. It was an accident; both our powers were out of control. You and mother were burnt to death, but I didn't because—"

"The fire protected its Mistress."I finished and she nodded. I gave her a small smile and reached for her hand. "I know you love me and didn't mean for that to happen. But it had to, that I understand. If I was brought up the way you were I would be an entirely different person."

I stopped and realized something. Phoenix said I was the vampire half and she was the wolf. That explained even more why I needed to be reborn. I looked up to tell her this and she chuckled softly.

"Always trying to make me feel better, even if I fuck up and hurt you."

"My job," I shrugged. "Go on, what about Jacob, Leah, and the Vamp Twins?"

She looked to Midget and I felt him nod. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and breath in my scent to calm him before he started.

"Bella, the only reason you thought of the others as Twins was because you needed them so badly. Plus, they connected you to us. That connection deepened the bond that you had with them."

Jas and I understood so much more now.

It explained everything about our few years together in Arizona and how Phoenix completely took care of me. She was trying to make up for her part in my death; just like Midget was trying to make up with Jasper by helping me since I was turned.

"It must have been so hard for you to leave me in Arizona and let me go to Forks." I said and she agreed.

"I wanted to follow and protect you always, just like my mate never wanted to leave you when you first came to Volterra. But you are your own person and I wasn't going to control you. You had to make your own mistakes and follow your destiny. God knows we've made enough mistakes." her voice held so much sorrow.

My blonde lover comforted my Twin while I did the same to his. When they calmed down and were okay (all of us were okay with what happened in the past) we all felt freer. As if this unknown weight had been lifted off of us.

I saw that sly smirk of hers start to take form on her face. I was a little afraid. Midget chuckled at my reaction.

"Let's see just how powerful you are, sister dear."

~WI~

Our talk of the past didn't take long to spread around the castle, but in the few weeks since then everything was fine. Not like we cared about the gossip, but we did like the peace and quiet.

Right after we jumped and launched ourselves into training.

I found out quite quickly that Midget had been holding out on me; that and I was far from as powerful as I thought. I knew I was good and many had trouble fighting against me (and few won). I was knocked on my ass quite a few times. That didn't mean I didn't give as good as I got, because I did. Plus, I wasn't the only one spending quality time on my butt.

But I am a quick learner and so were my training partners. Even though my sister, her mate, and my mate were more powerful than me (when we started) they learned a few things too.

After a week Alec and Jane joined us. When they had learned about our past, they confessed something to me. They never truly believed the whole 'twin' thing with me; more like going along because they couldn't explain it. In the end, none of us really cared but just went on with life.

After a week of training for Vampire fights Chris—I found out was the shortened name of Midget, his real name was Christopher. They had a good life, at my expense—and Nix helped Jake and Leah train in their wolf forms, as well as out. Chris worked with their human looking forms, while Nix worked in the wolf forms.

She was beautiful. She reminded of the Lord of Nightmares off of an anime show I used to watch. The LON was Chaos itself, Black and gold, Nix was a perfect mixture.

On a side note, we were happy but my mate and my future death still hung over us. I had a feeling that we were training to not die, but _they _saw it. It always came to that. Their visions weren't like Alice's (the cunt)and subjective. No, theirs were set in stone. They spent hours, every day, trying to find out more about it, but nothing would come. That was a downside to their visions, they couldn't control when they got them.

Yet, we were all still happy. We trained, hug out, and had marvelous fucks, lovemaking, and claiming sessions.

But our happiness was shortened by three phone calls.

Nix had the phone out before the call had even come through.

"Speak."

We couldn't hear the other side of the phone conversation, but we did see her reactions. Her eyes widened from surprise.

"No I did _not_ see this. What the fuck is he thinking?" her voice full of doubt, but then it switched to a hard tone. "Did you tell him anything about me?"

More talking was not heard by us, though it caused her to chuckle.

"Good, tell him that I refuse. If you want to do this, I will not tell you not to do it, but you might want to check his information. Oh and a warning, I'm fighting on the other side. Bye."

Nix hung up only to watch Chris go through a similar phone call. Nix and he shared a look before they turned to my mate and me.

"Edward is going around telling everyone you killed Alice—who was your real mate—and kidnapped Bella—who is Edward's real mate—and brainwashed her into thinking that you are her mate. Which if someone looked past the severity of killing a mate, no matter the race, his story doesn't make sense. I mean really, how could anyone kill their own mate?" she shook her head and glared at the wall. "Anyway, he has a few stupid Shifters on his side."

"Not to mention some Werewolves, though most are keeping out of it considering Caius is assumed to be on Jasper's side." Chris continued, but stopped when Nix got another call.

She listened for a few moments before her voice, disbelief quite evident, was heard.

"What the hell Vladimir? Do you really believe that my child would support something like this? Even if you get past the fact that many of the 'facts' in his 'story' aren't even possible."

Well damn, fuckward works fast.

"Know this; any vampires fighting against the God of War will die by mine and my mate's hand." With that she hung up.

She rolled her eyes. "Doucheward is going to vampires about how the Volturi helped Jas with Bella's brainwashing just so they will join the Guard. Now I knew Aro is a greedy son of a bitch, but still…he would never cross that line as to take someone away from their mate or help someone keep someone else's."

"Apparently our fellow supes fear Bella and the God of War so much they will do anything to get him dead and her docile." Chris snorted.

I did the same. "I'd rather die then go back under his control again. He's probably pissed not to have his pixie pussy no more. Though why would anyone want someone who looks like a thirteen year old boy…" I gasped and ignored Jasper's glare at the dis as something came to me.

I pounded my right hand into my left palm. "Edward Cullen is a pedophile! He was trying to pretend she was a little boy…or something similar."

My family laughed and Jacob spoke up—for they had come into the training room after the calls.

"He must know that he can't beat us. But did he really need to get an army of Vamps, Shape Shifters, and Werewolves just for—"

He stopped as the lightblub appeared over our heads. My mate, though, was the first to speak.

"Werewolves? Chris, you're a Werewolf hybrid, right?"

_To be continued..._

Now how many of you saw that coming? Any of it really, but I was talking about the Werewolf thing. Review and tell me what you think! Did I explain something that confused you?


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~~~~~~~NOT EDITED~~~~~~~~~**

**MOON SAYS**: This is the last chapter of this story! I had planned two more, but seeing as chapter 9 would have been like only three pages, I figured you would have killed me for it, so I just went ahead and posted the rest of it! Sorry it took so bloody long, but it's done! I feel sad, but so glad at the same time. I had made a few promises, and I just hope I can fulfill them. Hopefully, tomorrow I can finish the last two chapters of Hunters, and then get the last Spy out there before the end of the year! I've already mapped out the next chapter in my head of Hunters (quite a few lemons, let me tell you ;) MERRY CHRISTMAS PPL!

**WORDS: **4, 726**  
**

**PAGES: **10**  
**

**ENJOY!**

**~Worth It~**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

For the first time since we had had come back into each others lives, Jasper let me out of his sight. I knew it killed him, because it killed me too. But our Twins, real twins mind you, told us that I needed to hunt (Chris, aka Midget, which I still called him) and Nix wanted to talk with Jasper about something.

I was a little upset, fuck that, I was downright furious and hurt that they would talk about something that mainly involved me without me there! But Nix is Nix, and she just shook her head at me.

"Jas boy here has gone longer without feeding than you and can handle it. As soon as you come back, we'll tell you, make no mistake about that. We need you for this, but I need to run a few things by him first and to be honest and quite blunt, if you were here you would make it harder than need be. Now go!"

Well, that made my self-esteem go down. But I went as they said without a word. I was back in record time too, considering I went to the edge of Italy to do it.

When I got back though, all thoughts of what they wanted to keep from me were out the window. Jane and Alec were going at my mate like they would against an enemy that they were pissed off at and wanted to kill. When those two got like that I even stayed out of their way. But I couldn't this time, because my vision went red and all I wanted was their deaths.

My demon had come out and she was hell bent on killing those that dare harmed her mate. I never had a problem controlling my bloodlust, but my deathlust? That was a problem, especially when my mate instincts told me to kill and protect my mate at all costs. Even if I died, that was totally counterproductive.

I shoved my gift at them and they went through the reinforced vampire walls. As I went in for the kill, they were defiantly off guard and were stunned; two sets of hands grabbed me and were holding me back. I snarled and used my gift on them as well.

How dare they keep me from protecting my mate? Fuck them; they were going to fucking die too. My deathlust rose higher than it had ever been, but it was gone in a second when I heard my mate's laugh.

"I told you we should have waited until she got back to fight. Now, if you do not want to lose those body parts, I'd let her go. She is worse than me in a rage."

As soon as they let me go I was in his arms, checking to make sure there weren't any more bite marks on his skin. He just smiled and indulged me until I was done then he kissed the fuck out of me.

"Ok, enough of that shit, I don't want to see it." Leah groaned as I heard her slap a hand over her eyes.

We just laughed and I turned in his arms. As I looked around the room I realized that it was the wolves that were holding me back from killing their mates; Chris and Nix were just standing by the corner next to the door just watching. With the look in their eyes I knew I had failed the test.

"What have I told you about emotions?" Nix questioned me as she sighed. "If we are going to have any chance of winning this war, you two have to be able to put your mate instincts on the back burner. I can't worry about the two of you fucking up because you're trying to protect each other, while I'm off killing things." Her eyes locked with mine. "This whole thing is about keeping both of you alive and you away from Edward. You getting yourself killed because you're protecting your mate is unacceptable."

I nodded, I agreed. I had just thought about this when I entered the room. Jasper nuzzled my neck and purred for me; I knew he wanted to keep me and losing me was not an option. He'd probably whether have Edward coming after us for the rest of eternity if it meant I was still alive and with him.

"Now, as I was telling the Major here after you left, is that training is in order. We can always be better. In this battle, we need to be better than our best. We need to go over strategies and there is crucial information ya'll need to know about werewolves." Nix went on, and Midget, like always, picked up where she left off.

"First off, I know all of you are wondering about those calls from yesterday. Phoenix and I are ambassadors for Shape Shifters and Werewolves. And yes, my mother was a Werewolf . Moving on," he added when he saw the light in Leah and Jake's eyes when he admitted that. "As such, they have to give us updates to what they are doing every now and then; even more so when it involves the vampires."

"You will be killing you own kind," Jane whispered as she tilted her head. She had always wondered why their most powerful fighter never went against the Werewolves during the hunt Caius took on.

Midget shrugged. "I warned them, and that will take quite a bit off Douchward's count. Our kind, as you put it, are more afraid of us, then justice. Just the fact that we would be fighting against them, when we have always been neutral, is a big neon sign. Though others, like in every race, are stupid and just want a fight—that or they are blinded by revenge."

"Take Irina from that other veggie clan, she will be fighting against us because your pack Jacob killed her mate." Nix pointed out. "We gave them warning and no doubt Edward was intrigued by us from the beginning. Now that he knows we are in this, he is probably panicking. He won't know everything about us, but what little others will tell him."

"How are you sure no one will snitch?" Jake asked.

Midget just chuckled. "Not only do they respect us, but they fear us. Take Jasper Whitlock over here. He was the infamous God of War during the Southern Vampire Wars. Even when the Volturi went to clean out what was going on, they left his ass alone. Fear is a powerful tool, much more so then love and respect."

Nix chuckled, "plus, most of them remember seeing me in action. I've participating in every war since I was born, even if I played both sides. Now," she said as she clapped, "enough of the past. They know what they are getting into. As for Shape Shifters, you all know what to expect, vampires put some of your venom in them, and they go down quick as lightning. Vamps, well, I don't have to go over that one do I? Beware of their gifts."

"Now, about the werewolves, I know most of you, well, all of you, know nothing about them. Their teeth are worse than a shape shifter's. If they bite something off, it stays off: forever and ever. Like with a shape shifter, venom is their worst nightmare, and their teeth are yours. The wolves will stay away from each other, so only the vamps really have to worry about them. It's the same with a vampire, about the ripping apart I mean. Some of the older wolves can regenerate. Hurts like a bitch though," Midget groaned as he rubbed his arm.

Ah, we all got that message. I wonder if it hurt more than putting back on our body parts…

"Yes, it does." Midget answered the unspoken question we vamps had.

Silence reined as absorbed the information. This time, instead of my mate, I broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do? Vamps go after the Werewolves, while Leah and Jake go after the vamps? That still leaves the Shape Shifters," I commented then looked to our Twins. "Who are you two going after?"

Midget and Nix thought for a moment and shrugged. "Whoever is most dangerous and whoever has the most number. Depending on how many he has, it shouldn't take more than a few hours. I know for a fact that just between the three of you," he pointed to Alec, Jane, and me, "you could take out about half of them in two hours at the most."

I felt the gears turning in my quiet mate's head.

"No."

We all turned toward him. I was curious, did he not like my plan?

"To be honest, none of us know how to deal with the Werewolves, so you and Nix will be killing them off. Jake and Leah are quite good at killing off vampires, so they take them out. Alec and Jane can use their gifts, target the leaders, the Alpha's then take them out."

"If a pack lost the Alpha, then they break apart. Easy pickings," Jake commented.

I had to add my two cents in. "The question now, is who uses the gift and who kills them? Obviously the pain would reflect over the link and do more damage, so I suggest Jane use her gift. Alec is better at taking out his targets without his gift anyway. Once the Alphas are all gone, Jane can join Alec, using their gifts when needed."

"I got a question," Leah piped up. "Now, will Edward tell the others about your gifts?"

Jasper and I shook our heads as our Twins looked toward us. I leaned back into Jasper, and his arms tightened around me as he answered.

"Edward doesn't give a flying fuck about his minions. He just wants fodder to distract us while he gets Bella and tries to take me out. He figures that Bella will be so distraught at my death to not care about anything else and be able to get her and brainwash her. Of course, he doesn't understand one thing about a mate bond."

"Good, good," Nix nodded. "We got what we needed. Now, training time, we will change and adjust the plan as we go along. From our contacts we can say we have a week in a half at the most, and a week at the least. Get your asses moving!"

~WI~

We trained, I won't bore you with the details, but I will say that we got no sleep, haha, like my joke? Well, besides no sleep, and training twenty-four seven, literally, there was no sex. Which was a bitch, since we were all strung up, but we got through it; we got a hell of a lot stronger.

And the week a two days went by so fast, that when Nix and Midget told us to shower and get our weapons ready for battle, at dawn of course, was…a don't know a word for it. A part of me knew we were going to live, but another part was worried all the same.

What I did do was throw the emotions that weren't going to help me out of my head and my body and focused on what was to come. I knew my deathlust was rising as we got closer to the entrance of the castle. I knew my mate was beside me preparing himself as well. Soon we would release our demons. One my most vicious smiles slowly took over my face; a side glance from my mate told me he enjoyed it.

Nix turned to face us, she was wearing black leather pants, one of those long ass Spike jackets, boats, which probably had some type of sword that could kill her enemies, and a black camisole that had fishnet wire from her neck all the way to her fingertips. I could see a few weapons on her back, and she chuckled when she saw a few on mine as well.

"I wish I had a vampire who could teleport." She said, and we could all hear the wishing tone in her voice. "But there isn't." she waited a few seconds, with a quick glance around just to make sure, and continued on. "We are fighting at a remote location that Stefan and his partner had picked out. Let's go."

It took like six hours, even with us running at full speed to get to the battle field. Tension did not run through our system, excitement did. We were so looking forward to this bloodbath that it wasn't funny. But when we did, I blinked a few times. Screw a few; I blinked for like a whole human minute.

"This is it? This is fucking army?"

Disbelief coursed through me and everyone else. He had no more than twenty of each race, and I was quite disappointed.

"Yes love; this is my army to get you back to me and away from that bastard who stole you away from me."

I rolled my eyes and took a side glance at Jasper to see if he was pissed at this already, and he wasn't. He was quite amused in fact.

"You know douchward," my mate started. "Your whole story doesn't even make sense."

Edward pinched his nose, "I don't have time for you to try and convince my friends of how right you are by making stuff up to swing your way. We all know you're an empath and they won't be easily influenced."

Stefan though, was a cautious fucker. I had seen him a few times since I had become part of the Volturi. He had Vladimir were smart, and I seriously wondered why the hell they were listening to this. Of course, I got my answer a few seconds later when they spoke up.

"No Edward, we've heard your side of the story for too long. Unlike the Volturi, we listen to both sides and judge fairly." Stefan spoke up. "So listen up everyone to what they have to say."

I bowed my head slightly. "Thank you, Elder. I would like to point out first off, that no one, of any race, could kill their mate; whether it is by accident or purpose, or in madness. Those of us who _know_ the mating call, and its instincts," I gave a narrowed glare at Edward, because the fucker didn't know. "Know straight up that it is impossible to kill one's mate. So, in essence, Jasper could not have killed Alice, if she was his rightful mate."

I heard quite a few mutterings and Edward was trying to get control back, but I didn't let him speak.

"Furthermore, Jasper, my mate, did not kill Alice. I did. I had realized my demon during the battle against newborns and lost control of her. By the time it was over, I did a recount and the numbers did not match up. In my defense I warned her not to approach us, mostly because I hated her and what she had done to me and my mate over the years. So my demon took care of the threat she was to my mate. It was as simple as that. If you do not believe me, have Phoenix check my memories or bring Maggie of the Vampire Race to this location and I will speak all this again just for her verify that I am telling the truth."

Edward looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, but since there was no blood in his veins…

Stefan nodded. "I have known you for a decade or so Isabella and I have never lied to me or mine; nor have you have displayed violence against others that do not deserve it. I know all about the requirements that you have gave the Volturi leaders concerning your missions."

I was shocked, no one knew about those, not even Midget.

"Even though I will be the first to admit that there are things that you have done that I do not approve of, or that have been wholly good. But you have done what was needed for your race. Furthermore, there were many points in Cullen's story that did not make sense. If you had been his mate all this time, why would you go to another man? Why would you show extreme anger at the mere mention of his name?"

Vladimir agreed. "We came here for the truth—"

Edward cut his ass off. "No you didn't, you just wanted to hurt my plans, and you wanted to keep my mate from me!" he screamed. "I can read you're mind you idiot. You knew from the beginning that you were going to side with that mate stealer. YOU WON'T KEEP HER FROM ME! SHE IS MINE!"

A part of me had hoped that Jasper would growl and be all possessive and manly over me, but I shook my head at that. He knew, he had always known, that I was his and no little boy was going to change that. My mate sensed this, and sent a wink at me. Not only that, but threw quite a bit of lust my way. I hissed and moaned, which drew everyone's attention.

Nix let out angry sigh and walked up to him, human pace, and slapped him upside the head, Rose style.

"What the fuck was that for woman?" Jasper asked Emmett style.

She raised an eyebrow. "We are about to start killing people and you start playing with your mate! We do not have time for you fuck games!"

Jasper pouted and pulled my up against him; his hand slid down toward my clothed pussy, cupped, and squeezed. "Really? But I really want to fuck her now! I haven't had that tight pussy of hers in over a fucking week because you just have to be a cock blocker!"

She blinked and I tried not to laugh. Instead I slipped out of his arms, turned him around, and kicked his ass, literally. "This is not the time, love," I hissed and couldn't control my laughter.

I turned toward Edward, all serious once I got my laughter under control.

"I was never yours, even when you were doing everything you could to control me and make me want you. None of your vampire mind control worked on me. From the moment I was born, to the end of time, I will always be Jasper Whitlock's mate. Now stop being a child, get over the fact that you can't have something, and move on with your fucking life."

Edward roared and charged at us. It seemed that the battle started.

~WI~

PPOV

I noticed right off the bat, that about a third of that fucktard's army had left. I knew they would. The ones that left were only here, like Stefan was, to get the truth. That and curiosity. The only ones that were left were ones that just wanted to fight, or die. I could see that in the way they stood.

Some had lost their mates.

I closed my eyes for a split second and completely let my vampire side come out. This way it would hurt me less after I used my power. I felt my mate do the same.

When I opened my eyes I saw all the Werewolves that were in the fight. They had been split in half, one going for the Witch Twins and the others going toward Jasper and Bella—who were locked in battle with Edward…well, playing with him.

I guess I did rub off on them too much.

I focused again; this was no time to get distracted. As soon as we let our vampire side out, they changed their directions in mid-stride and came for us.

I let a slow, demented smile come across my face. It was time to play.

Without even waiting until they were halfway toward us, I unleashed my gift.

The Earth split right in front of the horde, those that couldn't dodge or the ones that didn't see in time fell down into my newly created ravine.

After that they split again, into two groups; my mate and I did the same.

As I ran toward them I closed the ravine that I had created and willed it to start raining. It was around noon I would have guessed, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too far into my game. I loved the rain, I had always did. No matter what point in my life I was at, the rain and the moon soothed me.

No matter what the humans or others did to the Earth, the rain always made everything better.

This was a time where we needed everything to be better, so I asked the rain to come.

It did and as it fell I changed some of it in mid fall. I created water spears, not a favorite of mine, but it worked. I had about ten Werewolves to kill, while my mate had only five. Lucky me.

Three went down by way of the water spear. It struck one of the in the middle of it's back and pinned it to the ground. Another had it head decapitated. The last was already bent at a weird angle, and I'm not sure how it happened, but its head and one of the back legs were skewered.

Next I twisted the rain and made it so it was all on the shape shifters that Jane and Alec were taking down. The rain would mess with their sense of smell; I would wager a guess that they couldn't tell the difference in the scents of their allies then those of their enemies. On a side note, I could already hear the sweet chorus of pain; it seemed one Alpha was down, three to go.

I felt a paw smacked against my chest and send me flying at least thirty feet behind me. I knew just from a few roars that my mate and our twins saw us. But I also knew that he was doing everything he could to shove those mate instincts aside. Really, all one had to do was tell their demon that if they interfered said mate would die.

Really, quite simple.

I got up, and did some motions with my head to crack it. As I had been distracted with what the Witch Twins were doing, one Werewolf had gotten to me. And now, as I thought of my mate and our Twins, I was surrounded by all seven of mine.

"Oh, you all are so sweet. Coming to me like this, instead of making me find you. I have to thank you for that, but what should do?" I took a moment to think and smiled when I did. "I know! As thank you, I will kill you quickly instead of torturing you like I want to."

Some laughed and others snapped their teeth at me. Well, I wasn't going to have that.

My arms were at my sides and I lifted them halfway up, and then snapped my fingers. My fists were covered in fire. Before they knew what hit them, four were dead, two had their hearts ripped out—at least the fire cauterized the wound. The other two were being burned, quite quickly.

The other three was stunned, and I took my chance. I reached behind my back, grabbed my two swords, lit them on fire, and cut off a few heads. I never really did like Werewolf blood, so I did try my best to make sure as I killed them that the blood didn't get on me, hence the fire.

When I was done, I looked toward my mate, and saw the five corpses around him. They were all barbequed. I wondered…would he let us eat them for dinner? On occasion I did like barbeque.

When he noticed me looking at him, his eyes lit up and I saw the lust in them. Not just for blood and death, but for me. We crashed into each other without a vampire second to waste and his lips were on mine.

Though we would have quite enjoyed fucking each other, amidst the death, blood, and corpses, we heard a cry. Quickly we broke away and ran toward the sound. It was Bella leaning over Jasper; he was leaking venom like a mother fucker.

In our worry over him, we didn't see Edward raise his dagger and stab Bella as well.

"If I can't have her, no one can."

Now, why the hell did he have to just throw away all the badass points he had just won by saying something so stupid as that? Children these days…

Wait…my mate's twin and my twin were here dying and I was thinking about Edward, their murderer's stupidity? Damn, I guess I really did toss go deep. Sigh, I was always like this when I went over to my demon. She was so antiemotional, except lust of course. She really felt nothing but calm.

I leaned down next to Jasper, while Chris went down next to Bella. We held them and I was finding it hard to really care. I knew my mate was feeling the same. We tried to fight it and ended up taking back over, going back to our true, half breed selves. Our demons weren't in the mood to deal with this right now anyway.

"How did he stab them? Vampire's can't die of poison or penetration of a weapon, unless…." I trailed off as I sniffed the wound and cursed.

I locked eyes with my mate, but couldn't say anything because Edward spoke again.

"It's their own fault they are dying." He told us. "If they would have just given me what's mine…" he trailed off. "Such unnecessary waste..."

Without even batting an eye, my mate and I took a blade that we never ever used and threw it at him. Mine hit him in the head, while Chris' hit him in the heart.

As he died I realized something, as did my mate.

"It's the blood."

Ok, we realized what was going on, and what was killing them, but we were missing something important. "So do they have the same in their system or is it different?"

I sniffed Bella's and chuckled. "If he had given Bella Shape Shifter blood, she would be dead…but he gave her Werewolf blood."

"And the same with Jasper," Chris commented. "So we only have one thing to do."

We locked eyes again. "Save them this time."

~WI~

We did. Save them that is. Apparently our vision was just before we killed Edward. That was something I used to hate about my visions. Most of the time they just told me the beginning but never the end, but in the end, it didn't matter, did it? We all lived. And I don't care about my visions…not that I ever did really, but that wasn't the point was it?

Well, except those idiots who went up against us, that is.

Leah and Jake ended up with a broken arm, and leg respectively—which healed before the day even went to night.

Jane lost a finger because she got too cocky, but they got it back and sealed it back on.

After Bella and Jasper recovered from almost dying of blood poison, they were going at it like bunnies for days on end. Not that I could blame them really, considering I was doing the same.

I have to admit that Edward was a smart fucker about the blood. If we hadn't drawn those daggers, Chris and I would haven't have realized what was killing them. Probably got the idea from one of those stupid werewolves…they knew about the whole werewolf and Shifter blood about to kill a vampire.

It's like nature, there is always a balance. If vampire's can kill with their venom, why not be able to kill them with blood?

That was the end, but not really, if you catch my drift. We have eternity…I just hope that they don't fuck for the rest of it. I kind of don't want to hear them going at it…them or those damn wolves.

**_THE BLOODY END!_**

**I really do hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think! I have quite a few more Twilight stories to shove out to you, a few JasxBell and a couple JakexBella too. And I think I even got an AlecxBella and one SethxBella!_  
_**


End file.
